


And in my heart there's no doubt [Of who I want to be]

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Secrets, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is eleven years old, and he's then years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Today is December, 25th.His name is Viktor Nikiforov and today he is 10 years old.Today his journey as a Pokémon trainer in the Johto region begins.But what he didn't expect was to meet new and old friends along the way, a rival and, why not, discover something more?
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Comments: 46
Kudos: 18





	1. 01 - New Bark to Cherrygrove.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/gifts), [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/gifts).



> \- Title comes from the music 'Pokemon World'.
> 
> \- I almost dropped this AU becuse of what happened to my Persona5 Crossover made me loose confidense in myself. I did drop a YoI x Harry Potter AU that focused on Drumstang after the events of Voldemort's return (Book 4), but I really hope you guys like this fic.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Viktor. Happy 10th birthday," the teacher says, smiling. "Are you ready to choose your first Pokémon?"
> 
> "Yes, I am, Professor!" Viktor exclaims, eager to have his first friend.
> 
> "Very well. But first, let me talk a little bit about my research. I study the emotional behavior of Pokémon that accompany their trainers outside of PokeBalls. I would like to ask for your help, but first, I need to approach that device and make your choice." And with that, Viktor immediately goes to the device, being followed by the teacher. "In this PokeBall, there is a Chikorita, which belongs to the plant type. In this, there is a Cyndaquil, of the fire type and in this there is a Totodile, of the water type."
> 
> Victor is surprised to be able to choose between the three Pokémon, regretting the fact that he has to choose only one.
> 
> "I choose you!!" And with that, he takes one of the PokeBalls, immediately releasing the Pokémon from inside.

****

**[December, 25th]**

Viktor Nikiforov wakes up early, anxious because today he will receive his first Pokémon by Professor Nikolai, famous Pokémon Researcher who lives there, in the city of New Bark. He changes clothes, fixes his hair and goes down the stairs, meeting his mother, Natalya, who prepares his breakfast.

"Good morning and happy birthday, Vitya!" She exclaims, making Victor smile.

"Thank you, Mama!" The boy, who has just turned 10, responds by sitting at the table and devouring the food.

When he finishes eating, he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Back in the living room, he is surprised to see his mother with a lilac and black backpack in her hands, and a strange device in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Vitya." She says it again, and Viktor goes to her, taking the backpack with some things inside, placing it on her back, and the device. "This device is called Pokémon Gear, or PokeGear, and with it, you can make calls to any registered number. In addition, with other Data Cards, you can use other functions like the Map Card, which allows you to see Johto's map and where you are, and the Radio Card, to listen to programs that can help you on your journey. "

"Nice!" Viktor exclaims, putting the device in his pants pocket. "I'll be going, mom."

"Go carefully, Vitya." And when saying goodbye to his mother, Victor leaves the house.

Taking a deep breath, he takes the handles of the backpack with both hands and goes to Professor Nikolai's laboratory, where he is received by him and an assistant.

"Hello, Viktor. Happy 10th birthday," the teacher says, smiling. "Are you ready to choose your first Pokémon?"

"Yes, I am, Professor!" Viktor exclaims, eager to have his first friend.

"Very well. But first, let me talk a little bit about my research. I study the emotional behavior of Pokémon that accompany their trainers outside of PokeBalls. I would like to ask for your help, but first, I need to approach that device and make your choice." And with that, Viktor immediately goes to the device, being followed by the teacher. "In this PokeBall, there is a Chikorita, which belongs to the plant type. In this, there is a Cyndaquil, of the fire type and in this there is a Totodile, of the water type."

Victor is surprised to be able to choose between the three Pokémon, regretting the fact that he has to choose only one.

"I choose you!!" And with that, he takes one of the PokeBalls, immediately releasing the Pokémon from inside.

' _Chiiiikorita?_ 'The cute plant-type Pokémon says, looking around in surprise.

"Hello little one, I'm Viktor." Viktor says, approaching him and crouching, making Chikorita look at him in surprise. "From now on, I'm counting on you to help me on my journey, okay?"

' _Chiko!!_ 'The Pokémon leaps into your arms, nestling right there.

"Very well, very well. It seems that he accepted you as his Trainer." Professor Nikolai says, frowning immediately upon hearing a noise coming from his computer. "Oh, I got an email."

Viktor watches him read the contents of the email carefully, while stroking the Pokémon in his arms.

"Listen, Viktor. I know someone known as Mr. Pokémon. He often finds strange things on his travels and I just received an email from him saying that he found a real Pokémon Egg, but as I am busy with my research and without enough staff to help me, I would like to ask you to go in my place. "

"Sure!" Viktor replies, with a smile on his face.

"Perfect! I knew I could trust you. Mr. Pokémon's house is just after the city of Cherrygrove. To get to the city, just take Route 30." Professor Nikolai says, approaching a strange machine. "If Chikorita happens to be injured halfway, feel free to use this machine to heal him."

Viktor nods, feeling a twinge to his heart at the thought of his new friend getting hurt. Saying goodbye to the Professor, he decides to show his Pokémon to his mother and notify Professor Nikolai's request. Before leaving, he notices that someone is looking inside the laboratory before hiding when he realizes he was being watched. Shrugging, he leaves the lab. Chikorita goes to the floor and starts walking around him, excited, making him laugh. As expected, her mother loves the Pokémon, although it hides from her.

"Don't forget, Vitya. You can call me whenever you need." She says, and Viktor returns to leave his house.

When he approaches New Bark's exit, he is startled by his Pokémon, which bites his trouser leg.

"What?" I ask, finally noticing Professor Nikolai running towards me. "Professor?"

"I ended up forgetting something important. Here, this is your Trainer Card," Professor Nikolai says, handing him a card with Viktor's data. "Also, I want you to register my PokeGear number on yours. So I can call you whenever I need to."

And using the signal from the devices, Viktor records the number.

Returning to his journey, Viktor leaves the city by the indicated route, with Chikorita right behind him, who seems to love walking on the green grass. The problem begins when he encounters Pidgeys and Sentreets. Viktor doesn't have PokeBalls and doesn't even know how to fight using Chikorita, running until he finds a strange building. He takes a deep breath, relieved and enters the building with Chikorita in his arms, who suddenly hides in his jacket.

"Hello. I'm sorry to say but it is not possible to use the route to follow." A boy in uniform says, smiling at him.

"I'm going to Cherrygrove." Viktor replies, sitting on the floor.

"Just follow the route you were on." The boy informs you, kindly. "Rest a little."

"Thank you." Viktor takes the backpack off his back and sits on the floor, watching Chikorita jump from his arms onto her, sniffing and slapping her with his right front paw.

' _Chiko Chikoriiii ~!_ '

"Hm? Let's see what's in here." And when he opens the backpack, Viktor finds snacks, a small thermos, strange purple spray bottles and some fruit.

Chikorita advances into the backpack and leaves with one of the fruits in her mouth, eating it slowly. Viktor eats a packet of potato chips and using a glass, gives his Pokémon some water, drinking from the bottle right after.

' _Chi Chikorita!_ '

"Let's continue?" Viktor asks the Pokémon, putting the bottle in the backpack and getting up.

Chikorita climbs his clothes and nestles in his backpack and his right shoulder, rubbing his face in his in thanks.

Saying goodbye to the boy, Viktor returns to the route he was on and moves on, running away from more wild Pokémon. Exhausted, he checks the PokeGear and finds that he has been walking for more than 5 hours, when at last he seems to have arrived in the city of Cherrygrove. Relieved, he enters the city, but is soon approached by an old man, causing Chikorita to hide again.

"Good afternoon, I'm Guide Gent. Are you a novice trainer by any chance?" Viktor nods to him, making him smile. "Great, so let me teach you a few things."

Following the guide, Viktor learns about the Pokemon Center, Pokémon Mart, the route to Mr. Pokemon, something about Pokémon in the ocean and his home. In the end, he wins his Map Card, installing it on his PokéGear.

"Use this to locate yourself in both cities and the region." The guide says, and Viktor thanks him before saying goodbye.

After resting at the Pokémon Center, eating and filling the bottle with water, Viktor goes to the Pokémon Mart in search of Poke Balls

"I'm sorry, but we're out of PokeBalls right now." The official says, and Viktor leaves the place after thanking him.

Heading out of the city, north on the Town Map, on Route 30. Viktor lets out a cry when he encounters a Caterpie and advances until he finds a house where a man looks after a strange tree.

"Hey, boy!" The man exclaims when he notices Viktor and Chikorita is startled, hiding again. "Are you going to Mr. Pokémon's house? Just follow that path to the right."

"Thank you very much, sir." Viktor replies, smiling. "If you're not uncomfortable, could you tell me what tree this is?"

"This tree is called Apricorn Tree and it bears a fruit called Apricorn, which can be used mainly to create special PokeBalls ... Oh! Wait here." Then the man enters his house and returns carrying a strange box. "Here, use this Apricorn Box to store the fruits you will be harvesting."

"Thank you." Viktor ties the box in his backpack, giving Chikorita another fruit to eat.

Viktor picks Green Apricorn from the man's tree and makes his way to Mr. Pokemon's house, fleeing other wild Pokémon until he reaches a well-isolated house. He picks up a Pink Apricorn next door and finally enters the house, where he sees an old man wearing a suit talking to a woman in a lab coat and a boy with black hair, wearing glasses, a cap and blue and black clothes, who look at him seriously.

"Ah, you must be Viktor. My name is Yakov Feltsman and I am also known as Mr. Pokémon. Come here and sit down, that I will get the egg for you to take to Professor Nikolai to examine." Viktor sits in a chair, watching him walk away to a bookcase with glass doors.

' _Chiko ~!_ 'He listens and is startled when he realizes that Chikorita is next to the other boy.

"Hello, Little One." He says, stroking the plant Pokémon, that he loves the affection he receives.

This surprises him, as he has noticed that Chikorita is shy when he meets other people. He also realizes that the boy talks to the woman and frowns.

"Here it is." Yakov approaches, carrying a large white egg with red and blue designs. "Please deliver the egg safely to Professor Nikolai. He is an expert in Pokémon evolution, just like Professor Minako, who works in the Kanto region."

He then points to the woman with long light brown hair, who approaches and extends a hand to him.

"Hi, my name is Minako Okukawa and I'm a Pokemon researcher. My job is to catalog Pokémon data on a device I created called PokéDex. I must say that I was surprised to see a rare Pokémon accompanying you, which makes me deduce that you are helping Professor Nikolai with his research. So I decided that you are worthy of having this. " She then hands him a red and red device.

Viktor keeps the mysterious egg in his backpack and receives the famous PokeDex from her, shocked.

"Thank you." He says, in a hoarse voice, making her smile before looking at the other boy.

"Yuuri, teach him how to use PokéDex. I still have matters to discuss with Yakov." She says and Viktor watches the boy with flushed cheeks looking at her in surprise.

"OK." and the boy, along with Chikorita, approaches Viktor timidly. "Hi, my name is Yuuri. You are called Viktor, aren't you?"

Viktor nods, looking at him intently.

"So, you do that ..." And Yuuri gently teaches him how to register with PokéDex.

 ** _“Registration for Trainer Viktor Nikiforov was successful._** **_Pokemon Chikorita added successfully.”_**

"Nice!!" Viktor exclaims, checking Chikorita's data on PokéDex. "Thank you very much, Yuuri!"

"No, no problem." Yuuri says, with a flushed face.

**~x~**

**[December 26]**

"Well, I think it's time to go back to New Bark. If only I could not find wild Pokémon in the way..." Viktor lets out a long breath, standing up and putting the device in his pants pocket.

He says goodbye to the three and, with Chikorita on his shoulder, leaves the house, freezing when his PokéGear starts to play and when he answers, he hears Professor Nikola's loud voice.

" _W-hello? Viktor? A disaster has happened! Uh, um, it's terrible! What should I do? I ... That’s it ... Please, come back to my lab now!_ "

The connection is severed and Viktor freezes. _What the hell justhappened?_

Viktor and Chikorita look at each other, and the Pokémon uses the scent that comes out of the large leaf on its head to calm it down. Viktor takes a deep breath, and walks back the way back when he finds himself being attacked again by a Pidgey.

"Not again!" Viktor exclaims, but then a familiar voice surprises him.

"Vicchan, Headbutt!"

' _Eeeeeeeevee~_ '

And to Viktor's surprise, an Eevee appears and advances on Pidgey, attacking him with his paw and defeating the Pokémon instantly.

' _Chikoriii~!_ '

Viktor then watches Yuuri approach, and Eevee climbs onto his shoulder, where he receives praise and affection from his trainer.

"Sorry, Victor." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously. "I was worried when you said about wild Pokémon and because of what I ended up hearing. Minako-sensei suggested that I accompany you on your journey and teach you how to be a good trainer, since her new hobby is a program is being an announcer. of a radio program. "

He then lowers his face, his face flushed and his hands are shaking nervously.

"If you want of course."

Viktor looks at him, surprised by what he hears. He then smiles.

"Please help me." He says, seeing Yuuri looking at him in surprise.

"OK." Yuuri opens a smile, approaching them. "Do you remember what you read at PokéDex about Chikorita? One of the pieces of information is the hit list he currently has. This list will change over time as his Pokémon gets stronger. Now, you saw how I I ordered my Eevee, right? I want you to do the same with Chikorita when we find a next wild Pokémon and whatever, I promise to intervene with Vicchan. "

' _Eevee ~_ '

' _Chi-chikori ~_ '

"Okay." And with Yuuri's help, Viktor becomes increasingly comfortable in battle and discovering what purple bottles are.

_Potions._

To Viktor's surprise, Vicchan digs into the ground and discovers a Potion and an Antidote, which Yuuri says is able to heal Poison, handing them over to Viktor, who looks at Yuuri with surprise.

"Vicchan wants you to have them. He knows I don't need anyything." Yuuri comments, laughing.

"Thank you, Vicchan!" Victor exclaims, surprised.

**...**

They return to the city of Cherrygrove, resting in the Pokémon center while Chikorita and Vicchan recover. Yuuri, who was messing with the PC, returns with Chikorita running up to his trainer excitedly and Vicchan right behind.

"Here is Chikorita's PokéBall." Yuuri says, extending the PokéBall to Viktor.

"Thanks." Viktor says, taking a deep breath.

When they get ready to leave town, they end up with another boy, this time with blond hair and a tiger print jacket.

"You also have a Pokémon. What a waste for a coward like you. If you don't understand what I'm saying, let me show you with a battle." The boy says, making Yuuri's eyes widen.

"Viktor, focus!" He exclaims at the very moment that the boy releases a Cyndaquil.

"Tackle!" The two end up ordering at the same time, but Chikorita attacks first, taking damage soon after.

They repeat the attack, again having the same result, except that Cyndaquil seems to have taken more damage.

"... Humpf! Until you're doing well for someone so weak." The boy says, but Viktor, who was focused on the battle, orders one more attack and ends up defeating the Fire Pokémon. "Weak Pokémon."

The boy collects the passed-out Cyndaquil, at the same time that Chikorita jumps into the arms of his trainer who begins to jump with joy at the victory.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asks, looking at the boy with a frown.

"My name doesn't matter. I'm going to be the best coach in the world." And he passes Viktor, pushing him.

"Hey, what is this?" Viktor asks, crouching and picking up a card on the floor. "A Trainer Card?"

Suddenly, the boy freezes and starts to rummage in his pockets, looking for something. He looks at Viktor and approaches him.

"Give it back! This is mine!" He exclaims, taking the card back. "Did you see my name ..."

But he justs walks away again, running towards Cherrygrove.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asks Viktor, worried.

"Yes. Let's continue. I am concerned about Professor Nikolai." Viktor says, and Yuuri nods, stroking Chikorita on the head as a reward for the win.

They return to New Bark, stopping to pick up a Green Apricorn and halfway there, when Vicchan digs out and takes out another bottle of Potion, giving it to Viktor again.

**...**

Soon, they arrive in the city and enter the laboratory, where they find a policeman talking to the Professor.

"Viktor!" The Professor exclaims.

"We are investigating the case of the missing Pokémon. Apparently, someone broke into the lab and not only took the Pokémon, but also used the system to make a Trainer Card for himself." The policeman says, frowning at the two boys.

"Was it a Cyndaquil?" Viktor asks, much to the surprise of the 3 present. "If so, his name is Yuri."

"Yes?" Yuuri asks, shocked, at the same time that Professor Nikolai's eyes widen.

"Ahh! So you are to blame! I thought you would return to the crime scene!" The policeman exclaims, making the two boys look at him in shock.

"No, wait..."

' _Chiiii Chikoriii Chiii!_ '

' _Eeeeevee!_ '

"It's okay, Chikorita, Vicchan. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Yuuri says, stroking his Eevee.

The policeman suddenly chokes on nothing, looking at Yuuri in terror.

"Did you ... did you happen to call your Eevee Vicchan?" He asks, growing paler and paler.

"Yes?" Yuuri asks, smiling.

"Oh my god, please forgive me ..."

"It's okay. Just continue the investigation of the case, please." Yuuri says, smiling at the policeman, that he greets him and leaves the laboratory.

"What just happened?" Viktor asks, quite confused.

Yuuri just shrugs, just smiles while also stroking Chikorita in thanks.


	2. 02 - Journey to the first Gym: Violet City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is ... This is incredible, Victor!" The Professor exclaims, quite excited. "Of course I'm not talking about being attacked by wild Pokémon, it was actually my fault for forgetting to pass on Chikorita's data. But if you met Professor Minako and she gave you PokéDex it means she saw something special about you. "
> 
> Viktor looks at Yuuri in surprise, his face flushed.
> 
> "He is right." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "I also think that you can go far and I promise to be by your side and help you accomplish this, if you really want to."
> 
> "But how do I start?" Viktor asks, feeling excited.
> 
> "You can start by taking on the 8 gyms in the Johto League." Professor Nikolai suggests, and Yuuri nods. "So you will be able to meet new places, people and Pokémon, you will be able to have new experiences and evolve not only as a person but also as a Pokémon trainer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm looking for someone to help me in my fics. English is not my home language and I have to deal mostly using Google Translator to help me and sometimes, is not enough. 
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

Viktor removes the Mystery Egg given to him by Mr. Pokemon and shows it to Professor Nikolai, who opens his eyes wide.

"Wait ... This is not possible." He says, taking two steps back. "That ... If he's right ... It could be the discovery of the millennium."

Professor Nikolai takes the Egg and examines it closely, becoming more and more amazed by it.

"Very well, I will stay with it and examine it better." He walks away, going to another room and soon returns, empty-handed. "So, how was your journey to Mr. Pokémon's house?"

Victor smiles broadly, cheering up with the question.

"At first it was difficult. I didn't know anything about Chikorita, and wild Pokémon insisted on attacking us. But on the way back, Yuuri helped me use Chikorita to defend us." Victor takes the PokeDex out of his pocket, showing it to the teacher timidly. "And Professor Okukawa asked me to help with her research."

"This is ... This is incredible, Victor!" The Professor exclaims, quite excited. "Of course I'm not talking about being attacked by wild Pokémon, it was actually my fault for forgetting to pass on Chikorita's data. But if you met Professor Minako and she gave you PokéDex it means she saw something special about you. "

Viktor looks at Yuuri in surprise, his face flushed.

"He is right." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "I also think that you can go far and I promise to be by your side and help you accomplish this, if you really want to."

"But how do I start?" Viktor asks, feeling excited.

"You can start by taking on the 8 gyms in the Johto League." Professor Nikolai suggests, and Yuuri nods. "So you will be able to meet new places, people and Pokémon, you will be able to have new experiences and evolve not only as a person but also as a Pokémon trainer."

"I think it is a good idea." Viktor says, decided.

"So your first stop is the city of Violet, which is northwest of Cherrygrove." The Professor says, ruffling Victor's hair while looking at Yuuri. "Please continue to help him."

"I'll." Yuuri replies. "And I will also keep an eye on the other Yuri. Something tells me that we will meet him again more often."

"Thanks." The Professor says, smiling at him.

When they leave the laboratory, Victor looks towards his home and then looks at Yuuri.

"I need to tell my mom that I'm going to be traveling through Johto. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure." Yuuri replies, tilting his face to him, smiling.

Viktor's mother is delighted to learn that her son has a human friend and that Yuuri will accompany him on his journey as a Pokemon trainer.

"I want to help you too, my son. How about I buy items and have them delivered to you? I will call you every time and you will tell me where I can have the items delivered." She says, quite excited.

"I think it is a good idea, Ms. Nikiforova." Yuuri comments, seriously. "You never know when items might be needed in a battle, for example."

Viktor pouted, not enjoying seeing Yuuri siding with his mother because of him. But he decides to accept the decision, after all Yuuri seems to know what he's talking about.

In fact, aside from the fact that he is called Yuuri and has an Eevee named Vicchan, he doesn't know anything else about him.

"Viktor, do you want to leave now or tomorrow morning?" Yuuri asks, after dinner.

"What do you think we should do?" Viktor asks, biting his lip.

"If we go now, we may be able to capture Pokémon that only appear at night." Yuuri replies, taking him by surprise.

"But I don't have PokeBalls!" Viktor exclaims, closing his eyes and sliding his hands through his short silver hair, frustrated.

Then he hears a weird noise and opens his eyes, noticing with surprise 5 PokeBalls on the table in front of him.

"Now you have. Consider it my birthday present for you." Yuuri gets up from the table, collecting the dirty dishes from the dinner and taking everything to the kitchen where Viktor's mother is washing everything. "Thank you so much for dinner, Ms. Nikiforova. It was delicious."

"I'm glad to hear that, Yuuri." She smiles at him, picking up the dishes and kicking him out of the kitchen.

When Yuuri returns, Viktor is still sitting at the table, looking at the Poké Balls that are now in his hands.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks, worrying about him. "Are you okay?"

Viktor looks at him in surprise.

"Can I really keep these 5 PokeBalls?" He asks, clearly not expecting that from him.

"No problem. I have more with me." Yuuri replies, taking a deep breath with relief. "So...?"

"Mama, we're going!!" Viktor says, jumping up from the chair and going to the couch, where the backpacks and Pokémon are resting after eating too.

"Take care, boys!" Viktor's mother exclaims from the kitchen, waving at them when they leave the house.

"Hey, Yuuri?" Viktor asks, walking around the city lit by yellowish lamps.

"Hm?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with her face tilted.

"What kind of Pokémon should I start with first?" Viktor asks, looking at him too.

"Why don't you start capturing Pokémon of different types and then see which type you like? My suggestion is that you have a team focused on different types, as you will face different trainers with different types." Yuuri explains, and Viktor nods, now looking out of town.

"Makes sense." He says, with a smile and a determined look on his face.

**...**

Viktor captures a Hoothoot and a Rattata, being surprised when PokéDex asks if he wants to change the name of the Pokémon soon after registration. Yuuri captures another Hoothoot, and after Cherrygrove, they both captures two Spinaraks, one for each.

"Minako-sensei wants to study Johto's Pokémon, to improve the National Registry, as the only data she has was given by Professor Nikolai." Yuuri explains to him, with a shy smile on her face

"I understand." Viktor says, yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"True. It's very late." Yuuri comments, smiling at him. "Come with me, Viktor."

Yuuri takes Viktor to a strange house, where he reads: Pousada Yutopia Katsuki. They enter and are soon greeted by a girl who works there.

"Welcome to Pousada Yutopia Katsuki. Two rooms?" She asks, looking at Yuuri in surprise.

"Yes please." Yuuri replies, smiling at her.

"Sure. Come with me, because I will take you to your rooms." And with that, they follow her into a corridor, full of doors, handing them the keys to the rooms and walking away after wishing good night.

"Good night, Viktor, Chikorita." Yuuri says, opening the door to his room.

_'Eeeeev-Eeeeevee ~!'_

_'Chiiiko-Chikoriii ~!'_

"Good night, Yuuri, Vicchan." Viktor then enters his room, places his backpack on the floor and goes to the bathroom, taking a shower. With pajamas on his body, he throws himself on the bed and falls asleep immediately, with Chikorita sleeping beside him.

**~ x ~**

**[December 27th]**

The next morning, Viktor wakes up and after taking a shower and changing clothes, left the room with his backpack on his back and Chikorita on his right shoulder, happy to have slept well.

He meets Yuuri and Vicchan at the entrance, talking to the employee from the previous night, with a smile on his face.

_'Chikorii~ !!'_

Yuuri looks at Viktor in surprise, smiling again afterwards.

"Good Morning." Viktor says, tilting his face at him.

"Good morning, Viktor, Chikorita." Yuuri approaches Viktor, also carrying his backpack on his back. "Listen, I heard they already have PokeBalls to sell at Pokemon Mart."

Viktor is happy with the news and decides to go after breakfast.

**...**

With new PokeBalls and a Premier Ball as a gift in his backpack, Viktor captures a Pidgey, Spearow, Sentret, Geodude and Caterpillar.

"Eww." Viktor grimaces after capturing the Pokémon. "I hate insects."

"Caterpies and Weedles evolve much faster, so why not try to evolve them to the third stage first, before complaining about them? In the case of your Caterpie, he becomes a Butterfree, which in addition to being an insect, can have psychic and Flying attacks." Yuuri says, after laughing at the grimace he made. "You can battle wild Metapods, who are the second evolution of Caterpie and only know a passive technique that increases their defense, which requires you to have a lot of patience."

"Fine." Viktor peaks, and goes with him to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon and organize his teams.

Viktor decides to stay with Caterpie at first, but Yuuri suggests that he choose at least one more to train as well and he decides for Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot is an interesting choice" Yuuri comments shortly after.

Soon he realizes that Yuuri is right. Facing wild Metapods requires a lot of patience.

**...**

One of the things that surprises Viktor is the patience that Yuuri has, especially when he feels frustrated because of the training. Yuuri didn't say he would spend the entire afternoon training Caterpie, who is now finally a Metapod. Viktor trains Hoothoot too, surprising me when I see him acquire Hypnosis techniques.

"Hypnosis is a Status technique, which makes the target fall asleep." Yuuri explains, kindly. "I think your Pokémon are strong enough to continue our journey. I remember seeing a path that goes behind the house with an Apricorn Tree."

"Let's go then." Viktor says, anxious.

With their Pokémon recovered, they go on their way, finding two Youngsters and a Bug Catcher. Viktor defeats them, causing his Metapod to evolve into Butterfree and acquire the technique Confusion. Halfway there, they find a place called Dark Cave. On the sign, a warning: Be careful. Low visibility inside the cave.

"It would not be good to enter now. In places with low visibility, it is very easy to get lost. Maybe we need a Pokémon with the technique Flash first. We will continue walking tomorrow." Yuuri suggests, and Viktor finds himself nodding, tired.

**~ x ~**

**[December 28th]**

Vicchan hands Viktor another Potion and a Poké Ball, Viktor picks up a Black Apricorn and he faces off against another Bug Catcher, defeating him easily with Hoothoot's new technique, Peck, and Viktor records the number of the Bug Catcher Wade to win Berries. He captures a Bellsprout and finally, when the afternoon comes, they both arrive in the city of Violet.

In the Pokémon Center, Viktor will heal his Pokémon, when he overhears an old man talking.

"... One year ago. A boy defeated the leader of Team Rocket using only a Venusaur."

Viktor remembers hearing about it a year ago, and shrugs. When he leaves, he finds Yuuri talking to a girl, who soon turns away from him. Yuuri looks towards the Pokémon Center and smiles when she sees him.Viktor approaches him, with Chikorita in his arms.

"Apparently, there is a challenge in that tower." Yuuri says, pointing to a tower visible through the city streets. "If you complete successfully, you win TM Flash."

"TM?" Viktor asks, tilting his face in confusion.

"Tm, or Technical Machines, are techniques for Pokémon in the form of a Mini CD, which you use PokéDex to activate in your Pokemon." Yuuri explains, smiling at Viktor. "I'll show you if you win the challenge. But first, I want you to keep this. As soon as you receive the TM, keep it in this TM Case."

Yuuri hands TM Case to him, who keeps it in his backpack.

"Okay! Come on, Chikorita?" Viktor looks at the Pokémon in his arms, smiling.

_'Chiko Chikooo ~!'_

Yuuri starts to laugh, accompanying him to the Sprout Tower. Inside, a monk standing next to a ladder interrupts them.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can take the Sprout Tower challenge." He says, and Viktor's eyes widen.

"I see." Yuuri says, looking at Viktor with a smile on his face. "Finish the challenge and get the TM. In the meantime, I will arrange for our dinner."

"Okay." Viktor just says, going up the stairs as soon as the monk clears the way.

He fights against Sages who insist on using Bellsprouts. using only Peck, his Hoothoot defeats them easily and he still finds a Potion, a strange purple capsule and a bottle like the Antidote, except yellow. He is surprised when the latter also uses a Hoothoot, but his can easily win.

Wade calls saying he has Berries for him, and Viktor goes on to meet Elder Sage, being surprised to find Yuri there, and apparently he defeated Elder Sage.

"You showed us what you have, and it's a good thing. Take this Technical Machine." Elder Sage says, holding out something for him. "However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat them can be very severe. Remember, Pokémon are not war materials ..."

Viktor notices when Yuri moves away from Elder Sage, walking past him and muttering that the old man was no match for him. Viktor also wins, having a little difficulty with the Elder’s Hoothoot and in his surprise, he is praised by the way he cares about his Pokemon. On the way back, he accidentally captures a Gastly, and when he leaves the Tower, he finds Yuuri there, playing with Vicchan.

_'Chikoriii ~!'_

_'Eeeeeeevee! ~'_

Yuuri looks at him, noticing the smile on his face.

"Congratulations." He says, looking at him seriously. "I checked the Gym, and I have to say that I'm worried."

"What?" Viktor asks, startled.

"Well, it turns out that they uses Flying type Pokémon, which makes them have an advantage over Chikorita and Butterfree." Yuuri replies. "One solution would be to capture a Mareep that is of the electric type, which I heard it appears at the southern exit of the city, or to train the Hoothoot a lot, since he is of the same type."

Viktor pouts, not liking what he heard.

"Can we do it in the morning?" He asks, letting out a long breath.

"I would recommend taking the night to catch Pokémon. After dinner." Yuuri suggests and Viktor nods.

**...**

Viktor harvests a Yellow apricorn and soon, the two capture a Mareep and a Wooper, each and go to an inn that curiously is called Yutopia Akatsuki. When he raises an eyebrow at Yuuri, he shrugs.

"Didn't you know? Almost every city in Johto and Kanto has a Yutopia Katsuki inn." Yuuri explains to him. "The price is cheap, which makes it a very popular place for coaches and tourists."

Viktor freezes, not expecting to hear that from him.

"Price?" He asks, frowning. "I didn't pay anything at Cherrygrove."

"That's because I have a special discount, as the son of the owners." Yuuri replies, his face flushed. "My full name is Yuuri Katsuki."

"Oh ..." Viktor frowns, confused. "OK then."

Yuuri looks at him in surprise, opening a smile shortly thereafter. In a room at the inn, Viktor opens his pokéDex and analyzes all the Pokémon he has so far. when he looks at Mareep, he smiles as he studies the newly captured Pokémon.

_He is so cute!!_

**~ x ~**

**[December 28th]**

Training Mareep takes all morning. Viktor and Yuuri took the opportunity to capture a Hoppip. We also go to the Dark Cave and with Yuuri teaching me how to put TM Flash on the Mareep, Viktor is surprised to see his Pokémon illuminate the dark cave. unfortunately, not only does the Mini CD break, but the cave has more obstacles preventing the crossing. Vicchan digs a Potion for Viktor and, after facing some Geodudes, the two leave the cave a little disappointed. They then decide that after having lunch and recovering Viktor's Pokémon, it's time for him to face the Gym Leader.

"I can't accompany you, but I'll be rooting for you." Yuuri says, and Viktor takes a deep breath, nodding.

Viktor faces two Bird Keepers easily thanks to Mareep's electrical technique, ThunderShock and his skill, Static, which leaves the Pokémon that hit him physically paralyzed. Using a Potion to heal the electric Pokémon, Viktor is then ready to challenge the Gym Leader.

"My name is Emil and I'm the Gym Leader in Violet's city," he says, looking at Viktor and Chikorita with a wide smile on his face. “My flying type Pokémon are ready to show that they are strong enough to defeat you. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Viktor replies, confident.

"So, I choose you, Pidgey!" Leader Emil releases his first Pokémon and Viktor does the same with his Mareep. “An electric-type Pokémon? interesting."

 ** _“Gym Leader Emil versus Challenger Viktor._** **_Begin!"_**

"ThunderShock!" Viktor exclaims immediately.

"Tackle!" Emil orders, but his Pidgey was hit in the face by the electric attack, passing out shortly thereafter.

**_"Pidgey fainted."_ **

Emil collects the passed out Pokémon, soon switching to a Pidgeotto.

"The winds are finally in our favor," Emil says, smiling. "Tackle!"

"ThunderShock, Mareep!" Viktor exclaims, watching his Pokémon take the hit and thereby make Pidgeotto affected by his ability and paralyzed.

"Roost!" Emil exclaims, seeing his Pokémon in trouble.

The technique works once, but Viktor insists on the electric attack, especially when the pidgeotto is unable to use the technique due to the paralyze effect.

 ** _“Pidgeotto fainted._** **_Challenger Viktor is the winner. ”_**

Viktor's eyes widen, not believing what he's hearing. He won. He won the first Gym Leader.

“Good job, Viktor. Here's Zephyr Badge as proof of your victory. ”Emil says, extending the badge to him and a Mini CD, which Viktor keeps in the TM Case. “And as a prize, take this TM Roost, which restores Flying Pokémon's health in half. In addition, with this badge, you are able to use the HM Rock Smash. If I'm not mistaken, there is a fat guy who is giving HM in case you beat me. ”

"HM?" Viktor asks, confused.

“HM, or Hidden Machine, are techniques similar to TMs but that Mini CDs do not break when used and the techniques cannot be forgotten, which makes you need to be careful who to put them on. '' Yuuri says, approaching them and looking at Viktor with a smile on his face. "I think Rock Smash can break the rock that I saw next to Pokémon School."

Viktor finds the smile on his face strange, wondering if he isn't bothering about something. And with that, they say goodbye to Gym Leader Emil and leave the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Chikorita: Tackle - Growl - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder 
> 
> Hoothoot: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosis 
> 
> Butterfree: Tackle - String Shot - Harden - Confusion 
> 
> Mareep: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash 
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig


	3. 03 - Crossing Union Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the Pokémon Mart, but end up meeting a girl wearing a strange outfit and makeup for Viktor.
> 
> "Now, now ... That egg must be ... I see ... So this is what happened." She says, leaving him confused. "This egg is very important. Please take care of it for me. Do you understand, Katsuki-san?"
> 
> "Yes." Yuuri replies, looking at her seriously.
> 
> "I'm counting on you." She says, dancing a little before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Unlike the games, I will not make large, heavy or unable to walk Pokemons forced to stay outside their PokéBalls.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

When Yuuri and Viktor leave the Gym, they are surprised by a call from Professor Nikolai.

"Viktor?"

"Yes Professor?" Viktor asks, frowning.

"I finished examining the egg you brought me, but I didn't get much information. Could you take it with my assistant at the Pokemon Mart in Violet's city and keep it until the egg breaks?" The Professor says, and Viktor perks up.

"For sure, Professor!" Viktor responds excitedly.

"Great! He must be waiting for you by now." And with that, the teacher hangs up.

But to Viktor and Yuuri's surprise, his PokéGear rings again.

"Mom?" Viktor asks when he answers the call, after seeing her name on the display.

"Vitya, dear, how are you?" Natalya Nikiforova asks, and Viktor opens a shy smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just got my first badge." Viktor responds, and laugh when he hears his mother cry out in excitement.

"This is wonderful, my son! It reminds me that yesterday I bought you an item and had it delivered to the Pokemon Mart in Violet's city." Natalya says, quite excited.

"Thank you so much, mom." Viktor says, quite excited.

"Say hi for me to Yuuri, Chikorita and Vicchan. Bye, my son." She says, ending the call.

Viktor keeps his PokéGear, and looks at Yuuri with a wide smile on his face.

"Mom said hi and did some shopping for me. Professor Nikolai said that his assistant is waiting for us with the egg, because he wants me to keep the egg until it cracks." He explains, making Yuuri smile.

"Then come on." Yuuri says, and they both go to the Pokémon Mart, where they meet the teacher's assistant and a delivery boy.

"Hi Viktor, I was waiting for you. Here is the egg, as Professor Nikolai ordered me." The assistant says, holding out the egg. "The teacher insisted that I come to give him the egg after receiving a phone call and exclaim: 'There is no one better for this than Viktor and Yuuri!'"

"Go ahead. We'll take good care of him." Viktor says, holding the egg with both arms.

"Very well. I need to get back to work, so I'm on my way." The assistant says, waving to Yuuri and leaving the place.

"Excuse me, I overheard that man calling you Viktor and I wonder if you are Viktor Nikiforov." The delivery man says, approaching him.

"Yes I am." Viktor says, showing him his Trainer Card.

"Great, so I have a package to deliver to you, from Natalya Nikiforova." He then delivers a box, containing a Super Potion inside.

"Thank you." Viktor says, holding the box and smiling at the delivery man.

Yuuri approaches Viktor noticing his worried look.

"Viktor?" He asks, frowning.

"Yuuri, I don't know what to do! I can't get my backpack right if I'm holding the egg!" Viktor exclaims, horrified.

"Can I hold it for you?" Yuuri suggests, looking from him to the egg. "It would be the easiest solution, mainly because you still have to face trainers and take care of your Pokémon."

They leave the Pokémon Mart, but end up meeting a girl wearing a strange outfit and makeup for Viktor.

"Now, now ... That egg must be ... I see ... So this is what happened." She says, leaving him confused. "This egg is very important. Please take care of it for me. Do you understand, Katsuki-san?"

"Yes." Yuuri replies, looking at her seriously.

"I'm counting on you." She says, dancing a little before walking away.

"Who was she?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"I think she is one of the dancers at a theater that recently opened here in Johto. But I didn't understand her words well." Yuuri says, shrugging.

Viktor decides to leave the egg with Yuuri, relieved that he suggested it. Viktor keeps the orange bottle in his backpack and decides to go look for the fat man, who excitedly gives him the HM Rock Smash, who soon discovers that none of the Pokémon he has is capable of learning the technique.

"You didn't tell me in the Dark Cave that you already have a Geodude. Why don't you try to see if he accepts?" Yuuri suggests, and Viktor lets out a long breath.

"Maybe ..." He laments, not liking it at all.

Back in the Pokémon Center, Viktor regains the health of his Pokémon and accesses the PC, taking the stone Pokémon and activating the HM in it. And as Yuuri said, unlike TM Flash, HM Rock Smash's Mini CD did not break.

Geodude breaks the stone next to the Pokémon School, causing a Revive to fall into the rubble, and they reach through a small space between trees, until they reach the end of it. Apparently, there is nothing, but Vicchan jumps off Yuuri's shoulder and starts digging, taking out a pink bottle and handing it to Viktor.

"Wow, you found a Hyper Potion. Incredible, Vicchan!" Yuuri exclaims, stroking his Pokémon.

"Hey Yuuri." Viktor says, looking at him seriously. "Can we go back to the Dark Cave? I want to explore the cave further now that I have this HM."

"Sure." Yuuri says, with a smile on his face.

Wade calls moments later, informing him that he has found a Berrie. When Viktor goes to talk to him, he receives an Oran Berry. Inside the cave, Viktor's Geodude breaks two stones, defeating another Geodude with Chikorita and capturing a Dunsparce. Unfortunately they hit a dead end, thus forcing them out of the cave.

"What a pain." Viktor says, pouting.

Back in the city of Violet, Viktor and Yuuri decide to spend the rest of the day visiting the Ruins of Alph, where they found some rocks to be broken. In one, a Geodude appears and is defeated by Chikorita.Vicchan jumps and removes a hidden candy from a stone.

"This is a Rare Candy!" Yuuri exclaims, surprised. "It can make your Pokémon a little stronger. I recommend that you keep it and use it wisely."

On another rock, they find a shiny stone with a reddish paint.

"Wait, this is ..." Yuuri starts to say, wide-eyed. "This is an Old Amber, Viktor. It contains genetic material from a prehistoric Pokémon!"

"And?" Viktor asks, confused.

"And that in the town of Pewter, in Kanto, there is a place where you can revive Pokémon using genetic material!" Yuuri exclaims, excited.

"In Kanto?" Viktor asks, discouraged.

"What is the problem?" Yuuri asks, noticing his discouragement.

"I don't think I'm going to Kanto, Yuuri." Viktor looks at him seriously.

"Well, I think you will, soon." Yuuri says to him, smiling. "Now, I think we better go back to Yutopia and rest. I think our journey to the city of Azalea will be quite tiring."

Viktor checks the Town Map on his PokéGear and realizes he is right. Back in the city of Violet, they return to the inn, where they soon fall asleep.

**~ x ~**

**[December 29th]**

With new Poke Balls, Viktor and Yuuri head south of the city of Violet. Going down Route 32, Viktor receives Miracle Seed from a man, which Yuuri immediately suggests to Viktor to give to Chikorita to use.

"Certain items that Pokémon hold can, for example, increase the power of techniques of a certain type." Yuuri explains, as they continue to walk.

Viktor defeats a Youngster, and thanks to Vicchan, he takes a Repel.

"If you use this, it will prevent wild Pokémon from approaching for a while. You can use it if you are in a hurry to get to the next city." Yuuri explains, and Viktor starts to wonder when he will get tired of explain everything to him.

Viktor quickly faces and defeats a Picnicker, and the two continue to follow the route, passing under the track of the Magnet Train, which according to Yuuri, connects Johto and Kanto. Viktor defeats a Camper and Vicchan digs a Great Ball and TM Bullet Seed for him. He defeats a Youngster and to their surprise, they are approached by a fat man, who wants to sell a Slowpoke Tail for an absurd price.

"Don't you want to? Then get out of my way!" The man says, and Yuuri takes Viktor's hand, pushing him away from the man and entering a Pokémon Center.

"How rude!" Viktor exclaims, frowning.

"And very suspect." Yuuri comments, taking a step forward and freezing when he realizes that he is still holding his hand.

Viktor notices it too, looking with surprise at the two joined hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuuri releases Viktor's hand, his face flushing.

Mysteriously, Viktor finds himself wanting to hold Yuuri's hand again, but he shakes his head, pushing such thoughts out of his head. He goes to the nurse to regain the health of his Pokémon. When she looks around for Yuuri, she sees him talking to a man carrying a fishing rod. And then, he watches him approach, holding the egg with both arms.

"Hey, Viktor, do you know how to fish?" He asks, startling him ..

"What...?" Viktor asks, confused.

"The Fisherman over there has an Old Rod that he doesn't use anymore, but he doesn't want to throw it away. Do you want to try it? You can get several different Pokémon." Yuuri says, strangely excited.

"But I don't know how to fish." Viktor comments, frowning.

"I can teach you." Yuuri smiles, and Viktor bites his lip.

Because again there is Yuuri, getting ready to teach Viktor something else when soon he will get tired of it.

"I don't need your help. I'm sure I can learn on my own." Viktor says, collecting his healed Pokémon and passing Yuuri, who looks at him in surprise.

The Fisherman hands Old Rod to Viktor and a man hands him 2 Lure Balls, explaining that a man named Celestino in the city of Azalea creates Poké Balls like that of Apricorns.

_'Chikoriii?'_

Viktor listens and realizes that Yuuri is looking at his Chikorita with a forced smile on his face.

"I am fine." Yuuri responds, but unlike before, he doesn't pet the Pokémon.

In fact, he refuses to look at Viktor, who leaves the Pokémon Center with the Old rod in hand, eager to use it on the lake just above where they are. On the wooden bridge, he is challenged by three Fisherman, and finds it bizarre when one of them uses four Magikarps. He comments this to Yuuri, who opens his mouth to answer but then closes it and shrugs. And then, to Viktor's surprise, his Mareep evolves into a Flaaffy.

Which is pink.

"Yuuri, look! Isn't she cute ?!" Viktor exclaims excitedly.

Yuuri smiles too, but says nothing. Viktor frowns, finding that attitude strange. He tries to use the Old Rod, but he can't use it properly. Frustrated, he thinks about asking Yuuri for help, but remembers what he said at the Pokémon Center. And it gets even more so when only Magikarps take the bait.

"Son, that Rod can only catch Magikarps." One of the Fisherman says, causing him to be shocked.

Viktor looks at Yuuri, confused. He wonders why he didn't say anything about it, and then realizes that, from the expression he's been making since they left Pokémon Center, maybe he was wrong.

 _Perhaps, Yuuri was not bothered to help Viktor._ _Perhaps..._

_Maybe it was all in his head ..._

_Oh no._

"Yuuri?" Viktor asks, approaching him.

Yuuri looks at him with his face tilted, and his brow furrows. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He goes on to say, upset with himself. "I thought I could be able to learn on my own, but apparently it is more complicated than I thought."

"I thought ..." Yuuri starts to say, with his voice in a low tone. "I thought you were feeling uncomfortable that I was talking too much. I realized that there were things I said and you were uncomfortable."

"No, never!" Viktor exclaims, shocked by what he heard. "I thought you were getting uncomfortable, because you were obeying an order from Professor Minako."

"Viktor, I was the one who gave Minako-sensei the idea to help you. And I don't mind teaching you, because even I needed help when I started my journey 1 year ago." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "I accept your apologies as I tell you that next time, talk to me before drawing your own conclusions."

"Okay," Viktor says, relieved.

**~ x ~**

**[December 30th]**

He defeats a Bird Keeper and after breaking a stone, finds a strange item. A silver Shell Bell.

"It seems to be an item for Pokémon to handle." Yuuri comments, making him smile.

They enter Union Cave, which, unlike Dark Cave, is well lit. Viktor captures a Sandshrew and a Zubat, finds an X Attack thanks to Vicchan, and faces and defeats a Firebreather with a Vulpix. Exploring further, Vicchan finds the TM Rock Tomb, an X Speed and an X Defend. Continuing to explore Union Cave, Viktor easily defeats two Hikers, and keeps a Potion and a Great Ball that Vicchan discovered for him. Viktor defeats another Firebreather, who this time uses two Koffings. He then meets a crazy guy wearing a Pokémon costume and defeats his Slowpoke.

"Yuuri, look! Another pink Pokémon!!" Viktor exclaims, making him laugh.

To Viktor's shock, his Chikorita evolves into Bayleef, and the Pokémon being large, is unable to keep up with the rhythm of the two humans, and so is forced to stay in his Poké Ball. After finding a light blue bottle that Yuuri says is called Awakening and that is meant to be used in sleeping Pokémon, they finally leave the cave, already at night and to their surprise, it is raining. They decide to camp near the exit, waiting for the rain to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Bayleef: Tackle - Synthesis - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder  
> Hoothoot: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosi 
> 
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash 
> 
> Geodude: Tackle - Defense Curl - Rock Smash 
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig


	4. 04 - Facing Team Rocket?! New year in the city of Azalea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait was in vain, because even in the morning, the rain still continues to fall. From his backpack, Yuuri takes out an umbrella and lets out a long breath.  
> "Hold the egg." Yuuri says, holding it out to him.  
> Yuuri comes out first, opening the umbrella, and helps Viktor not to get wet. Viktor feels the egg moving in his arms, and looks at Yuuri in surprise.  
> "Yuuri, I think the egg is cracking!" He exclaims, terrified.  
> Yuuri just smiles and turns away from Viktor the moment that part of an egg shatters and a strange yellowish creature appears.  
> 'Togepiii ~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is now a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[December 31th]**

The wait was in vain, because even in the morning, the rain still continues to fall. From his backpack, Yuuri takes out an umbrella and lets out a long breath.

"Hold the egg." Yuuri says, holding it out to him.

Yuuri comes out first, opening the umbrella, and helps Viktor not to get wet. Viktor feels the egg moving in his arms, and looks at Yuuri in surprise.

"Yuuri, I think the egg is cracking!" He exclaims, terrified.

Yuuri just smiles and turns away from Viktor the moment that part of an egg shatters and a strange yellowish creature appears.

_'Togepiii ~'_

"I think that's his name. Let's see if Pokédex has any records on him." Yuuri says, laughing while seeing the baby Pokémon all excited.

To Viktor's surprise, there is no record about the Pokemon.

"Okay, so when we go to the next Pokémon Center, I'll do a manual registration to send to the Professors for them to check. Now, let's see if he wants to stay in a PokéBall." Yuuri suggests and Viktor raises one, but the baby Pokémon not only refuses to enter but jumps into Yuuri's arms, talking to Vicchan, making him laugh out loud. "Wow, ok, that was interesting. I think we're his parents now."

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks, surprised too.

"I think it's the same with human babies, who need their parents' love and protection to be happy." Yuuri comments getting embarrassed. "Let's continue?"

Viktor collects a Pink and a Black Apricorns and defeats easily a Hiker with Bayleef. To their relief, the rain stops falling and then, when they continue on Route 33, they encounter two men arguing near a strange place. Yuuri stands in front of Viktor, who watches him look at the scene with a frown.

"Who are you? Don't you know us? We are ..." The man wearing a black outfit and cap, with a red 'R' in front, tells the other man,who has long hair stuck in a ponytail. "Team Rocket!"

"Eh?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"Team Rocket? But wasn't the group defeated 1 year ago?" The other man says, quite nervous.

"Yes, we were defeated, yes, but we are back to pursue Giovanni's ambition. Now leave us alone!"

They watch the man with the long hair being pushed, and walk away, running in the opposite direction while the other stands at the entrance to the place, arms crossed. Yuuri takes Viktor's hand again and proceeds along the route, being observed by the man, who ignores them.

"I see." Yuuri comments, relieved. "There is something strange about that place and he is on guard to prevent intruders."

They arrive in the small town of Azalea and soon notice that the people around are sad. An old man informs them that the Slowpokes have disappeared from the city and that their Tails are being sold somewhere. Viktor and Yuuri look at each other, remembering the guy who sold Slowpoke Tails near the Pokémon Center. Another man says that Celestino can fix the situation and points out the house he lives in. Viktor notes that next to the house is an Apricorn Tree and picks a White Apricorn. They enter the house and are approached by the man with long hair.

"Hm? Who are you?" He says angrily.

"I am Viktor and he is Yuuri." Viktor responds by looking at him with a long sigh. "I heard that you can create PokeBalls."

"I see. My name is Celestino and I'm sorry, but this will have to wait." He says, sitting on a chair and pointing to two others on the opposite side of the table.

"Team Rocket and the Slowpokes." Yuuri says, sitting down next to Viktor.

"What is this Team Rocket?" Viktor asks, looking at Yuuri.

"Team Rocket is an evil gang that uses Pokémon in their dirty jobs. They were supposed to have been defeated one year ago. Anyway, they're in the Wheel, cutting Slowpoke Tails to sell!" Suddenly, Celestino changes his expression. "I'm going to teach them a lesson! Wait for me, Slowpokes! I'm on my way!"

And to their surprise, Celestino gets up and leaves the house.

"I think we should go after him." Viktor says, but Yuuri shakes his head.

"I think you should go without me." He looks at Togepi in his arms, and returns to look at Viktor, who is looking surprised. "I need to register Togepi and this is something that will take a while. Consider it a test, but I want you to take Vicchan just in case."

_'Eevee ~!'_

Vicchan jumps on Viktor's shoulders, who strokes him behind the ear.

"I think ... I'll do it." Viktor says, smiling at him.

"It's okay if you don't make it. At least you'll gain more experience. Now, why don't you put some items for your Pokémon to hold?" Yuuri suggests and Viktor decides to give Bayleef the Miracle Seed and his Hoothoot, the Shell Bell.

And with that, they both leave Celestino's house and separate at the entrance to the Pokémon Center.

Except that Yuuri doesn't enter the Pokémon Center. He lifts a Pokeball and his belt and heads south of the city, where there is another Yu-topia inn, other normal houses and ... the city's Gym.

_What does he intend to do?_

**...**

Viktor sees the entrance that leads to the empty well and goes down in it, seeing that there is a cave over there, meeting Celestino, sitting on a rock there.

"Oh. Hi Viktor. It looks like I sprained my ankle a lottle. Apparently, there are members of Team Rocket deeper so be careful." He then raises his thumb. "And good luck."

Viktor takes a deep breath and advances inside, already finding the Team Rocket Grunt who was on guard. Viktor defeats his two Rattatas with his Hoothoot and advances, collecting a Super Potion that Vicchan had dug for him and this time finds a woman Team Rocket Grunt, who reveals to him that the orders to cut and sell Slowpoke Tails come from such a Executive Leroy and faces him using a Zubat and an Ekans.

Viktor defeats him with difficulty with his Hoothoot, and heals his Pokémon with a Potion. On a rock, Vicchan finds a Super Potion and defeats a Rattata and two Zubats from another Team Rocket Grunt.Interestingly, he captures one of the Slowpokes and then, he finds himself facing a man wearing a different Team Rocket uniform.

"Now, now. What do we have here?" The man says, and Viktor is startled to see Vicchan hissing on his shoulder, his hair standing on end. "Haha, I know I'm the scariest and cruelest on Team Rocket. Now, kid, I want you out of my way! Zubat, go!"

Viktor looks at him with confusion, as he doesn't seem to be a scary person. _Cruel yes, given what he's doing with Slowpokes, but scary?_

_Is this supposed to be a joke?_

"Hoothoot!" Viktor exclaims, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. "Peck!"

"Supersonic!" Executive Leroy exclaims, seeing his Pokémon being hit by Viktor's Hoothoot blow and hitting him with the blow.

With Hoothoot confused, Viktor decides to take a chance.

"Hypnose!" He watches the attack hit Zubat, who falls asleep.

"No!" Executive Leroy exclaims, wide-eyed.

"Tackle!" Viktor orders, seeing that his Hoothoot ends up getting hurt instead of attacking and tries again. "Peck."

The attack hits Zubat, who passes out.

"No matter where we go, there is always someone who doesn't agree with our ideals." Executive Leroy comments, collecting Zubat and playing a new PokeBall. "Koffing is your turn. Poison Gas."

"Hoothoot, Peck !!" Viktor exclaims, seeing the exact moment that the Pokemon technique hits his Pokémon, leaving him poisoned.

He tries, but Hoothoot faints.

"If you really think you're going to stop me, you're very wrong ..." Executive Leroy comments, interrupting himself when Viktor releases his Bayleef, who quickly defeats Koffing.

"Damn ... You are strong." Executive Leroy collects his passed out Pokémon. "Humpf. Team Rocket really was defeated one years ago, but we remain active on the underground. A small obstacle like you will not be a problem for our missions. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come."

And then, Viktor watches Executive Leroy and the other Grunts leave the pit and Celestino approaching with a wide smile on his face.

"That's it, Viktor! Team Rocket is gone and my ankle is better. Let's get out of here and go back to my house."

**...**

"So, Viktor! Thank you so much for scaring Team Rocket away. As I said before, Team Rocket was defeated 1 year ago in the Kanto region by a Pokemon Trainer. Now that they are back, I have a bad feeling about this. While this, I am very happy to be able to make Poké Balls for you, Viktor. and as a reward, I want you to have this one. " Celestino holds out an orange Poké Ball. "This is a Fast Ball, used to capture fast Pokémon. Now, why don't you give me Apricorns for me to create for you?"

Viktor takes his Apricorn Box and opens it, showing Celestino the ones they have.

"Okay, how about we start with the black ones? For me, it is easier to work with Apricorns of the same color at the same time." Celestino says, removing the Black Apricorns.

"It's fine by me." Viktor closes the Apricorn Box and keeps it in his backpack.

"Perfect. Come back here tomorrow at the same time they'll be ready." Celestino says, and Viktor thanks him, saying goodbye.

He leaves Celestino's house and heads towards the Pokémon Center. He is surprised to see Slowpokes around the city, and is relieved to see that the population is happy with their return.

Entering the Pokémon Center, Vicchan jumps off Viktor's shoulder and runs to Yuuri, climbing on his back and licking him on the face, making him laugh out loud. The Nurse, who is next to Yuuri, observes the scene with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Viktor!" Yuuri exclaims, smiling at him and then looking at the Nurse. "Could you cure his Pokémon? I believe we are done with Togepi."

"Very well." She says, walking away.

Yuuri approaches Viktor, carrying Togepi, who is sleeping.

"Let's go to sleep too. I will wake you up before midnight to celebrate the new year." Yuuri suggests, making Viktor growl. "Also, I need to send Togepi's data to Minako-sensei and Professor Nikolai to be added to the system, but since I know sensei will be spending tomorrow with a hangover, I'm in no hurry."

Viktor laughs, deducing that Minako must be drinking a lot right now.

After a few hours of sleep, Viktor joins Yuuri and other people there to celebrate the new year. He wonders what that day would be like for him without Yuuri's presence, and realizes that he would be someone lonely. And it is at that moment that he is very grateful to have Yuuri by his side today and during the journey that is yet to come.

"Happy new year, Viktor." Yuuri says, raising a glass of juice for him. "Vicchan."

_'Eeeeevee Eeee!'_

"Happy new year, Yuuri. Vicchan." Viktor also raises his glass, leaning it against him in a toast.

**~ x ~**

**[January, 1st]**

“Hey, Yuuri. Celestino is making me new Poke Balls. He said they are ready today.” Viktor says, when they are having lunch.

"This is great, Viktor!" Yuuri exclaims excitedly. “I have something for you too. Here is the initial data for Togepi. ”

Viktor takes the notebook that Yuuri holds out to him and reads what is written.

**...**

_Name: Togepi_

_ID Number 07244_

_(Newborn, Baby Pokemon. Status to a minimum.)_

_Type: Normal_

_Gender: Male_

_Ability: Serene Grace (Increases the likelihood of added effects appearing.)_

_Techniques: Growl - Charm - Extrasensory_

**...**

"I don't think you can train him properly." Viktor comments, looking from the notebook to Yuuri with a frown.

"I also agree." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "I mentioned this to the Nurse at the Pokémon Center and she told me that in the city of Goldenrod there is a Pokémon Daycare. We can leave Togepi there, so he can grow up without having to face battles. Or we can get some more TM's and after visiting the Professor, we can train him with Metapods. "

Viktor lets out a long groan, immediately recalling the hard training he has done days ago.

"Can we decide later? It is too early to make that kind of decision." He says, letting out a long breath when he sees Yuuri nod with his head.

"No problem. And it’s even better that you focus on your next challenge. Azalea's gym specializes in insect type Pokémon. It seems easy, after all you have a Hoothoot, but in truth, I believe that Gym Leader can be someone stronger than he appears to be. ”Yuuri says, seriously, what makes Viktor feel a shiver in his body.

**...**

Viktor, equipped with some antidotes and Potions, takes a deep breath and enters the city Gym. He is surprised by the labyrinth inside, as if they were webs, where he has to stay on one of the spider-shaped platforms to move on. Viktor studies the webs and uses the middle one to face and beat a Bug Catcher. Returning to the beginning, he takes the one on the left. He is surprised when he reaches the second part of the maze, defeating yet another Bug Catcher. He climbs onto the platform and runs into two twin girls, who face him using a Spinarak and Ledyba at the same time, defeating them with Hoothoot and Flaaffy. By manipulating one of the mechanisms that modify the webs, he defeats yet another Bug Catcher and by touching two more mechanisms, he finally arrives at Gym Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Bayleef: Tackle - Synthesis - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder [Item: Miracle Seed] 
> 
> Hoothoot: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell] 
> 
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash
> 
> Geodude: Tackle - Defense Curl - Rock Smash 
> 
> Togepi: Growl - Charm - Extrasensory 
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig 
> 
> ??


	5. 05 - Viktor's first defeat?! The challenge at the Azalea Gym heats up and 'Yurio' returns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lost.  
> Viktor lost to Gym Leader Scyther and that shocked him.  
> And now? What should he do?  
> "We will train more and try as many times as necessary until you succeed." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously.  
> "But how?" Viktor asks, surprised. "He uses a Super Potion on his Scyther just when I feel like his Pokémon is fainting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

_ He lost. _

Viktor lost to Gym Leader Scyther and that shocked him.

_And now?_ _What should he do?_

"We will train more and try as many times as necessary until you succeed." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously.

"But how?" Viktor asks, surprised. "He uses a Super Potion on his Scyther just when I feel like his Pokémon is fainting."

"Very well, first I want you to take a deep breath and calm down. Now, what did you think of the fight against Gym Leader?" Yuuri asks and Viktor tilts his face in reflection.

"Flaaffy's ThunderShock seemed to do more damage against Scyther." He says, and opens his eyes wide. "Does that mean I should use it first, instead of Hoothoot?"

"I agree with that, but I think it is better to train some more. How about we go to the forest after Celestino's house? We can enjoy and see if your new Poké Balls are ready." Yuuri says, watching him get more and more excited.

"Okay." Viktor says, with a smile on his face.

With their Pokémon recovered, they head towards the entrance to Ilex Forest, when they come face to face with ... Yuri, the Pokémon thief.

"I want you to tell me something." The blond-haired boy says, looking at Viktor furiously. "They are saying that Team Rocket has returned. Is that true?"

"Yes, I defeated them yesterday." Viktor replies, tilting his face at the blonde in front of him.

"What? Did you defeat them? Hah! Stop lying." He says, with a wide smile. "Are you serious? So let's see how good you are. Gastly, go!"

"Hoothoot, I choose you!" Viktor exclaims, summoning his Pokémon. "Hypnosis!"

"Curse!" Yuri exclaims, watching his Gastly fall asleep after being hit by Hoothoot's ability.

"Peck, Hoothoot!" He says, watching his Pokémon hit Gastly, who soon wakes up.

"Curse" Yuri exclaims again, and to their surprise, the technique hits the Hoothoot and surprisingly, makes the ghost Pokémon pass out. Hoothoot looks the same, but from the look on Yuuri's eyes, something is not right.

"Gastly is out of action." Yuuri declares, looking from one coach to the other.

"Why the hell are you judging our fight? Who are you, anyway?" Yuri asks, frowning at him, who smiles.

"I am Yuuri and I am judging in this fight to avoid irregularities on your part." He explains, looking at Viktor and giving him a wink.

"What? You can't be Yuri too! There can only be one Yuri around here!" Yuri exclaims, and Viktor looks at Yuuri in surprise.

"I agree with that too!" Yuuri exclaims, startling them. "That's why I decided that you are now 'Yurio'."

_ What? _

"Well, you look like a singer from a band that my older sister likes called Takao, so ..." He stops, his face flushed.

_ Elder sister? _

"Yurio!! I really like the name!" Viktor says, bursting out laughing.

"Shut up, you idiots! My name is not Yurio and I want to get this over with!" Yurio exclaims furiously, hurling his next Poké Ball. "Zubat, go!"

"Hoothoot, Hypnose!"

"Supersonic, Zubat."

Both attacks don't work, but Viktor soon realizes that there is something wrong with Hoothoot.

"Peck!" He exclaims, worried.

"Zubat, attack with Bite!" Yurio exclaims, strangely excited.

The attacks hit their targets hard, and mysteriously, Hoothoot gets even more tired. Taking a deep breath, he makes a drastic decision.

"Return, Hoothoot. You did well, but I can't take any more chances. Bayleef, I choose you!" He exclaims, noting that his opponent did not like this at all.

"Leech Life, Zubat!"

"Bayleef, use Tackle!"

Again, both attacks hit their targets, and the two coaches continue to battle.

"Razor Leaf, Bayleaf!" Viktor exclaims at the same time that Yurio tries to shout the next attack, but his Bayleef hits the target, defeating Zubat.

"Zubat is out of action." Yuuri announces, looking at Viktor with a smile on his face.

"Tch." Yurio collects his passed-out Pokémon and immediately throws it into the air. "Quilava, it's your turn! Let's finish him off! Smoke Screen!"

"Poison Powder!" Viktor watches as his Bayleef is hit by a smoke bomb and he hits the opponent's fire Pokémon with dust, which causes him to become poisoned.

"Leer, Quilava!" Yuri orders, and his Pokémon hits the technique on Bayleef.

"Tackle!" Viktor exclaims, and watches his Pokémon carry out an attack with little damage.

_Is it because of Quilava's attacks?_ _But it seems that the poisoning is also causing damage, so ... is everything okay?_

Both coaches repeat the commands, except that Bayleef does not hit the blow.

"I don't believe I can be defeated ..." Yurio comments, getting frustrated.

The rest of the battle was intense, until Quilava succumbed to the poison.

"Quilava is out of action." Yuuri announces, watching Yurio collect his Pokémon

"You were lucky, because my Pokémon are still weak. I hate weak Pokémon. But next time, I'm going to kick your ass." He moves away towards Ilex Forest.

"Bye, Yurio." Yuuri says, waving at the boy, laughing out loud.

"Shut up, Fake Yuri and leave me alone!!" He screams, before disappearing.

**...**

After stopping by the Pokémon Center to recover his Pokémon and have lunch, Viktor and Yuuri head to Ilex Forest when Viktor looks towards the Gym and stops walking.

"Yuuri?" He asks, watching Yuuri stop walking and look at him in surprise. "I ... want to try to battle Gym Leader again."

"Okay, so let's do this. How about giving the Rare Candy you found in the ruins to Hoothoot?" He suggests and Viktor nods, giving the bonbon to the flying type Pokémon. "Now, open your backpack. See the Potions and Revive? Use them if necessary. Also, start with Flaaffy."

"Ah, it's true. I had forgotten about the items." Viktor says, surprised.

"Do you think you can do it now?" Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously.

"I will try." Viktor says, looking at him steadily.

Viktor and Yuuri enter the Gym, where the trainer crosses the webs on the spider platforms and arrives at Gym Leader again.

**...**

"I'm Otabek. I never lose when it comes to insect-type Pokémon. My research will make me an authority on such Pokémon. Let me show you what I learned from my studies." Gym Leader Otabek says, holding up his first Poké Ball. "Scyther, it's your turn!"

"Flaaffy, I choose you!" Viktor exclaims, throwing the Pokeball high.

" **_Gym Leader Otabek versus Challenger Viktor. Begin!_ ** "

"Scyther, use Leer!"

"Thundershock!"

Viktor frowns, already recognizing the Gym Leader strategy. If so, his next move should be Focus Energy. He repeats the command, noting that he was right.  _ Just so ... _

"Flaaffy, come back! Bayleef, it's your turn!" And with that, your plant Pokémon receives the U-turn attack, causing Gym Leader Otabek to exchange it for a Kakuna. "Bayleef, that's enough. I choose, Hoothoot!"

Viktor switches his Pokémon, who receives a Poison Sting from Kakuna. And then, he takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Hoothoot, use Peck!"

"Poison Sting!" Gym Leader Otabek exclaims, and of the attacks, only his is more effective, except that his Hoothoot ends up being poisoned.

But even though Gym Leader uses a Super Potion on his Kakuna, he still faints.

" **_Kakuna is out of action._ ** "

Gym Leader Otabek collects his passed-out Pokémon and exchanges for Scyther at the same time that Viktor collects his Hoothoot and exchanges for Flaaffy.

"Thundershock!" Viktor orders, smiling when he sees his opponent's Pokémon use Focus Energy and switch to Bayleef again.

"U-Turn!" Gym Leader Otabek orders and Bayleef takes the damage, passing out immediately.

" **_Bayleef is out of action._ ** "

Viktor picks up Bayleef and uses Hoothoot again, watching Gym Leader Otabek exchange his Scyther for a Metapod. He's a little worried, since his Hoothoot is poisoned, but maybe luck is with him now.

"Hoothoot, Peck!"

"Use Tackle, Metapod!"

The two attacks hit their targets and execute the same attacks again and when his Hoothoot sends the third, Metapod passes out and Hoothoot, exhausted, can barely stand.

" **_Metapod is out of action._ ** "

Gym Leader Otabek returns with Scyther and Viktor decides to exchange his Hoothoot for Flaaffy.

"Even though it's my last Pokémon, I won't give up ..." He starts to say, but is silent when Viktor exclaims.

"Thundershock!" And with that, Scyther faints, much to the shock of Gym Leader Otabek and Viktor.

" **_Scyther is out of action. Challenger Viktor is the winner."_ **

"Wow, incredible! You are becoming a Pokémon expert. Apparently, my research is not yet complete. Okay, you won. This is your Hive Badge." Gym Leader Otabek says, holding out the badge and a Mini CD."And as a prize, receive the TM U-Turn, which makes your Pokémon attack and then you must switch to another one. In fact, thanks to the insignia, Pokémon with HM Cut will be able to use the movement outside of battles, to cut trees and free passage . "

"And where do I get this HM?" Viktor asks, putting the items in his backpack.

"I don't know that. Maybe you will meet him with Charcoal Master." Gym leader Otabek says, seriously. "He lives right next to the Yutopia Katsuki Inn."

"Thank you." Viktor says, walking away and returning to the entrance to the Gym, where Yuuri, Vicchan and Togepi are waiting for him.

"Congratulations on your victory, Viktor." Yuuri says, with a wide smile on his face and bright eyes.

_ 'Eeeeeeeeeeevee eeeeeeeevee!' _

_ 'Toge!' _

"Thank you, Vicchan, Togepi. And thank you, Yuuri. Mainly because I know that you teased Yurio to encourage me." Viktor says, noticing that his cheeks are flushed.

"I'm relieved to hear that." Yuuri says, smiling. "And now?"

"Well, first, retrieve my Pokémon. Second, get my Poké Balls from Celestino. Then, find someone called Charcoal Master and ask about the HM Cut and then, Let's have dinner and sleep." Viktor says and Yuuri nods, agreeing with him.

**...**

Celestino proudly hands him black Poke Balls, immediately explaining what they are.

"They are called Heavy Balls and are used to capture heavy Pokémon." He says, and Viktor watches Yuuri analyze one of them curiously.

"Celestino, they are incredible." He says, returning them to Viktor.

"Thank you, Yuuri. Do you want me to create more?" Celestino asks, looking with a smile on his face at the two boys.

"We are leaving town tomorrow morning." Viktor says, putting the Poké Balls in his backpack.

"I can keep it and you can come and get it later." Celestino suggests and Yuuri nods at Viktor.

Viktor then decides to deliver Pink Apricorns to Celestino, before bidding him farewell. Inside the Charcoal Master's house, they find a man very concerned.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I'm waiting for my apprentice with my two Farfetch'd. They've been at Ilex Forest since morning and so far I haven't heard from them." The man says, making Viktor and Yuuri look at each other with concern. .

"We can look for him for you." Viktor suggests and Yuuri nods.

"It's getting late. We need to go now. ”He says, much to the surprise of Charcoal Master.

"Thank you."

And with that, they leave for Ilex Forest.

**…**

They barely start walking inside the forest and encounter an Oddish. Hoothoot puts him to sleep and Viktor captures him. They keep walking, until finally they find a boy who is desperate.

"Oh, no ... My boss is going to be mad." He says, starting to cry.

"What happened?" Yuuri asks, immediately noticing the absence of the Farfetch'd that the Charcoal Master had said.

“The two Farfetch'd who cut trees to make charcoal ran into the forest. Could you help me get them? ”The boy asks, and Viktor smiles.

"Of course," he replies, making the boy take a deep breath, relieved.

While looking for the Farfetch'd, Vicchan digs a Revive for Viktor. Hunting the two Pokémon was even fun, if not for the fact that it was Yuuri who caught them. Or rather, the two Pokémon found Yuuri and want to play with him, who just laughs at what is happening.

"Wow, do you happen to have the Attract special ability?" The boy says, surprised.

“I have no skills at all. They just came to me because they felt the feelings you had when trying to use them without the Hive Badge, in addition to that they are not yours. ”Yuuri replies looking at him seriously.“But that does not mean that it is your fault. Don't you agree with me, Charcoal Master? ”

To the surprise of the assistant and Viktor, there is the Charcoal Master, approaching them.

"I know. It was my irresponsibility and I should not left them alone.” He says seriously. “Thank you very much to both of you for helping to find my Pokémon. Without them, I cannot cut trees to make charcoal. Now, how can I reward you?”

"You can give Viktor the HM Cut." Yuuri suggests with a smile on his face.

"But of course! Here it is! ”Viktor receives the Mini CD with HM and keeps it in TM Case.

After saying goodbye to them, Viktor and Yuuri return to Azalea and go back to Yutopia Katsuki inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Bayleef: Tackle - Synthesis - Razor Leaf - PoisonPowder [Item: Miracle Seed] 
> 
> Hoothoot: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell] 
> 
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash
> 
> Geodude: Tackle - Defense Curl - Rock Smash 
> 
> Togepi: Growl - Charm - Extrassensory 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig 
> 
> ??


	6. 06 - Venturing through Ilex Forest!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Pokémon with HM Cut can cut that tree." Yuuri says, smiling at Viktor.  
> A smile that falls apart when he looks at him with dread.  
> "Yuuri! I can't cut a tree! This is wrong!" Viktor exclaims, going to the tree and stroking it, ridiculously praising it.  
> Yuuri looks shocked, not expecting that kind of reaction from him. And then, he starts laughing, loudly. Something that surprises Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wasn't supposed to post this monday. My mother-in-law, an amazing woman who accepted me in her home sever years ago, passed away this friday and it's been very hard since then. I almost didn't post spoilers Saturday on my facebook page and haven't been writing nothing and iy's so hard that I almost put my fics on hiatus. Me and my husband are now taking care of each other but because of her death, we need to pay for her funeral and we don't have it. So please, if you can, visit my twitter and buy me a Ko-fi in the page tthat's there. Thank you very much.
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

As soon as they leave the inn, Yuuri and Viktor head to Ilex Forest when they hear a shout. To their surprise, it is the pupil of the Charcoal Master, who approaches carrying a piece of burnt wood.

"For you ..." He says, breathless. "I only had time to make one, so ... as my thanks for yesterday ... This is a Charcoal ... Increases fire-type attacks ..."

Viktor takes the trunk and puts it in his backpack.

"Thank you very much. This will certainly help me a lot." He says, smiling when he sees the boy get relieved.

They say goodbye and head for the forest, where they arrive in a part blocked by branches of a small tree.

"A Pokémon with HM Cut can cut that tree." Yuuri says, smiling at Viktor.

A smile that falls apart when he looks at him with dread.

"Yuuri! I can't cut a tree! This is wrong!" Viktor exclaims, going to the tree and stroking it, ridiculously praising it.

Yuuri looks shocked, not expecting that kind of reaction from him. And then, he starts laughing, loudly. Something that surprises Viktor.

"What is it?" He asks, crossing his arms and pouting, waiting for Yuuri to finish laughing.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, but this type of tree regenerates in a matter of hours. So it's not a problem to cut the branches." Yuuri says, coughing a little. "I was going to say that if you hadn't interrupted me."

"Oh," Viktor feels his cheeks heat up, becoming completely embarrassed.

He silently activates the HM on PokéDex and uses it on Bayleef, putting him in place of Tackle. Bayleaf cuts the branches, opening the way for them, who face a ... temple?

"Ilex Forest Shrine. A tribute to the forest keeper." Yuuri comments, reading what is written on a plaque. "How interesting."

"Why?" Viktor asks, looking at him seriously.

"This temple was built using inspiration from temples found in the Kanto region." Yuuri says, looking at the temple seriously.

He then puts his palms together and closes his eyes, saying a prayer. Viktor looks from him to the temple, and decides to pray too.

_ 'Please make me a good trainer for my Pokémon.' _

When he opens his eyes, Viktor realizes that Yuuri looks at him with a peculiar smile on his face.

"Shall we continue walking?" Yuuri asks, turning away and pointing to a path on the left side of the temple.

Stating their heads excitedly, they continue through the forest, stopping to read an interesting sign.

"Yuuri, it says here that there may be items hidden in the forest!" Viktor exclaims, starting to look around.

"Then let's go look for them." Yuuri says, laughing.

Vicchan finds an X-Attack at the end of a narrow passage and an Antidote at the edge of a small lake. They find a fat man in a higher part, throwing himself into a tree. Viktor and Yuuri look at each other, confused.

"Shall we ignore him?" Yuuri asks, looking at Viktor.

"I think we should ignore him." Viktor suggests and Yuuri agrees.

Vicchan finds a Super Potion and ... the Kimono Girl from before?

"Not again, not again. Kimono Girl lost and alone. Lost in the dark Ilex Forest." The girl says, before realizing the presence of Viktor and Yuuri. "Oh hi."

"You again? Didn't we see each other in Violet's city a few days ago?" Viktor asks and both Yuuri and the girl look at him in surprise.

"Violet City? You can only be imagining things." She says, looking from him to Yuuri and hiding her mouth with the kimono sleeve. "Anyway, can you show me how to get out of this forest?"

"OK." Viktor replies, with a wide smile on his face.

"Are you going? But aren't you lost in the forest too?" She asks, laughing when she sees his wide eyes.

"We are not!" Viktor exclaims, pouting. "I'm hungry, actually."

"I'm too." Yuuri says, smiling. "Why don't you have lunch with us and accompany us to the exit?"

"Thank you very much, Katsuki-san, but I'm in a hurry." The Kimono Girl says, smiling at him.

"So ... Vicchan. Help her find the way out?" Yuuri asks, looking at his Pokémon, which stretches on his shoulder. "You can explore and eat berries on the way back if you want."

_ 'Eevee ee ~!' _

With that, Eevee jumps to the floor and approaches the girl, who crouches down to caress him.

"Thank you very much, Katsuki-san." She says, standing up and bowing to them. "See you soon, you two."

She walks away, following Eevee who sniffs a path to the left. Viktor lets out a long breath, and looks at Yuuri, who takes two covered bowls and a long cloth from his backpack.

"What is it?" Viktor asks, watching him spread the cloth on the floor.

"Our lunch. Although it's too late for that." Yuuri replies, holding out a bowl for him. "I asked the inn cook to prepare, in case something like this happened. I also have juice to go with it."

"Wow! Thank you very much, Yuuri." Viktor says, sitting down next to him and opening the bowl, immediately eating its contents.

Laughing, Yuuri also eats. Soon they relax, enjoying that moment of peace ...

**...**

Yuuri opens his eyes, feeling a strange weight on his right shoulder and on his lap. He looks at his lap and sees Vicchan lying there, sleeping soundly while holding a gray bottle with a purple cap. Yuuri then widens his eyes when he finally realizes what happened.

They slept in the middle of the forest.

"Viktor." Yuuri says, turning away and seeing that the weight he feels comes from his head. "Viktor, wake up!"

Viktor wakes up in surprise, sitting up immediately and looking around.

"By any chance ... did we end up sleeping?" He asks, getting up and looking at Yuuri, who wakes Vicchan and gets up too.

"It seems so." Yuuri responds, stopping a yawn with the fingers of his right hand. "Vicchan, why don't you give Ether to Viktor?"

_ 'Eeeeeeeeeevee!' ' _

"Ether?" Viktor asks, crouching down and picking up the Pokémon's flask.

"A special remedy to improve one of a Pokémon's techniques." Yuuri explains, putting the empty bowls and the cloth in the backpack. "We need to get out of Ilex Forest as soon as possible. We shouldn't have fallen asleep. The risk of being attacked by a wild Pokémon was very high. Vicchan, you protected us, didn't you?"

_ 'Eeeevee ~ eeeevee eee ~ !!' _

"Let's keep moving then." Viktor says, already with his backpack on his back.

To their surprise, the Forest exit was nearby and Viktor took the opportunity to capture a Paras. When they cross the boundary for route 34, an employee delivers the TM Taunt to Viktor, who guards him at TM Case.

At the beginning of the route, they are challenged by a Youngster, who uses a Rattata, a Sandshrew and two Spearow. Easy victory for Viktor, who soon captures a Drowzee. And then, to their shock, Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl.

"Yuuri, the head must turn around!" He exclaims, terrified.

"He's an owl, Viktor." Yuuri says, seriously.

And then, they come across an Abra.

"Viktor, have Noctowl use Hypnosis before he teleports!" Yuuri exclaims and to their surprise, Noctowl uses the technique and puts the open to sleep.

Viktor captures him immediately, much to Yuuri's relief. Viktor faces a Poké Fan, who uses a Snubbull, which Viktor thinks would be cute if it weren't for the face, and a Mareep. In the middle of the battle, his PokéGear rings and to Yuuri's surprise, Viktor throws the device at him, who barely picks it up.

"Hello?" He answers immediately, not checking who's calling.

"Yuuri?" He listens to the voice of Viktor's mother and releases the breath he was holding, relieved.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nikiforova. Viktor is in a battle at the moment and cannot answer." He says, making the woman on the other end of the line laugh.

"I understand. I just called to let you know that I'm currently buying more items for him." She says, making Yuuri smile broadly.

"Good to know! We are close to Goldenrod now but as it is late, I believe we will arrive tonight." Yuuri comments, watching Viktor defeat Mareep.

"Thank you so much for being with my son, Yuuri. I know I can count on you to help him. I need to go now. Bye Yuuri." Natalya Nikiforova says, ending the call.

Yuuri hands the device back to Viktor, who smiles broadly.

"Your mom said she is buying more items for you. I told her where we are, so I believe that tomorrow the items will be with a delivery man at the Pokemon Mart in the city of Goldenrod." Yuuri says, and Viktor smiles at him.

"Thank you, Yuuri. And I'm sorry for throwing PokéGear at you." Viktor says, getting completely embarrassed.

"No problem." Yuuri replies, seriously. "Let's continue?"

They continue to walk the route, where they encounter a Picnicker named Gina with two Hoppip and a Bulbasaur. Viktor picks up her phone after she offers to deliver items that she ends up finding.

He defeats yet another Youngster, who owns a Mankey and a Diglett and when they continue to walk, they find a large house with a red roof. At the door, a woman talks to a Policeman, before watching the two coaches.

"What do you think you are doing at this time of night?" the Policeman says, releasing a Growlithe.

"So cute!" Viktor exclaims, already releasing his Noctowl, who ... is intimidated by the fire Pokémon. "Noctowl, Hypnosis!"

To the Policeman's shock, his Pokémon falls asleep and passes out after being hit four times.

"Wow, you are strong." He says, collecting his Pokémon. "It's too late for them to be walking around."

"We intend to try to reach Goldenrod this evening." Yuuri comments, letting out a sigh. "I think we're going to have to spend the night here."

"Can we eat before? I'm getting hungry." Viktor asks him, frowning.

"You can have dinner and spend the night with me. I live alone in this big house, relying only on the Pokémon that coaches leave with us temporarily." The woman says, much to their surprise.

"Aren't we going to bother?" Viktor asks, making the woman laugh out loud.

"If it were, I wouldn't be offering it, young man." She takes them into Daycare, smiling when she sees their faces in surprise. "My name is Lilia Baranovskaya."

"I am Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor introduces himself to her.

"And I'm Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri says, bowing to her.

"Katsuki, hm?" She comments, approaching him and looking at the Pokémon in her arms. "This Pokémon ... looks like the egg I gave Yakov. I see that he likes you."

"I'm just taking care of him for Viktor." Yuuri comments, embarrassed.

"And you are doing a great job." He praises him, much to the surprise of the two boys. "Now, let's have dinner, boys."

**...**

That night, while Viktor sleeps in a comfortable bed, Yuuri and Lilia talk in the yard, where some Pokémon gather close to him little by little and fall asleep. The subject of the conversation? Eevee and her two new evolutions, Espeon and Umbreon. he also learns that an old acquaintance moved to Goldenrod but is currently in Ecruteak investigating the Burned Tower for Legendary Pokémon.

**~ x ~**

**[February 2nd]**

And it is with Yuuri sleeping together with several other Pokémon in the yard that Viktor finds him, early in the morning. Vicchan, Togepi, a Rattata, Spearow, Bellsprout, Sentret, Butterfree and Ekans. Viktor watches the scene in shock, not believing that he is seeing Pokémon that clearly belong to other trainers are acting this way.

"Let him rest." Lilia says, startling him. "Something tells me that he spent most of the night thinking about something very important."

"Oh." Viktor watches her prepare breakfast and comes over to help. "Ms. Lilia, could you tell me more about the egg?"

"Hmm. I did find it in my backyard, but it didn't have any Pokémon at the moment, which makes me believe that it may have been carried here by a flying Pokémon. As I already knew it was a Pokémon egg, I called Feltsman and I told him about it. "

"How did you know it was a Pokémon egg?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"Actually ..." And Lilian tells him everything about Pokémon Breeding, something she has been studying since she witnessed what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Bayleef: Cut - Synthesis - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder [Item: Miracle Seed] 
> 
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell] 
> 
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash
> 
> Geodude: Tackle - Defense Curl - Rock Smash 
> 
> Togepi: Growl - Charm - Extrassensory 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig 
> 
> ??


	7. 07- Goldenrod, the biggest city in Johto! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Daycare, they have dinner with Lilia, who asks Yuuri for a favor soon after.  
> "You can buy these items for me." She says, holding out a paper and money for him.  
> "With pleasure." Yuuri says, opening the paper and being surprised by what he reads.  
> 'You can go now. 'She' is waiting for you. Items are waiting for you in the Pokémon Mart. - Lilia. '  
> She knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

Very late in the morning when Yuuri wakes up, and immediately apologizes for having slept too much. They gather to eat, before proceeding the rest of the route towards the city.

"Mrs. Lilia, what we talked about yesterday, what do you think about leaving Vicchan with you at night?" Yuuri asks, stroking his Eevee who is sitting on his lap at the moment.

"You two are most welcome in my home. And I will certainly appreciate the presence of you and your Pokémon." Lilia replies, making the two boys smile broadly. "Why don't you leave Togepi and one more Pokémon to look after him?"

"But who?" Viktor asks, approaching the PC and accessing the Pokémon access system.

"Why don't we let Togepi choose someone he feels comfortable with?" Yuuri suggests, and Viktor lets out a long breath.

**…**

An hour and 10 minutes later, it was decided that the chosen one was the Ditto that Viktor captured recently. And then, leaving Togepi and Ditto behind, Viktor and Yuuri decide to leave for Goldenrod. Continuing along Route 34, Viktor easily defeats a Camper's Psyduck with Bayleef and guards the TM that Vicchan dug for him.

"Wow!" Viktor exclaims at the very moment that he and Yuuri enter the big city.

His heart is pounding, and he looks around anxiously to find out more about that place.

"Easy, Viktor. First, let's go to the Pokémon Center." Yuuri says, laughing.

"Ah, it's true!" Viktor exclaims, taking him by the arm and pulling him towards the family building with the red roof.

With Viktor's Pokémon healed, they decide to venture into the Goldenrod Department Store, a 5-story building that leaves Viktor in awe. At the entrance, Viktor receives 5 Shuca Berries from the delivery man, and they leave for the second floor, where they encounter a couple of salesmen.

"Welcome!" They say at the same time, much to their surprise.

"I sell Poké Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Poké Dolls, Repels, Super Repels, Max Repels, and these letter envelopes." The girl says, pointing to the window where he reads Grass Mail, Frame Mail, Bubble Mail and Space Mail. "You can give one of these envelopes to a flying Pokémon, and it can take the letter to the recipient, if you have already visited the city."

The boy, in turn, sells healing items such as Potions, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Awakenings, Paralyze Heals, Burn Heals, Ice Heals and Full Heals.

"We are not going to buy anything yet, but you better pay attention and differentiate the types of cures by the color of the bottles." Yuuri comments and Viktor nods, staring at the bottles in the window.

"I think I know now." Viktor says, looking at Yuuri seriously.

"It's okay if at the beginning, you still have difficulty. I will help you." Yuuri smiles at him, and Viktor laughs, because of course he will continue to help.

"Shall we go to the next floor?" He asks, looking at Yuuri seriously.

"Come on." Yuuri says, thanking the attendant.

Viktor thanks her too, and they both walk away, climbing the escalator and reaching the third floor, where another employee sells battle items, such as Dire. Hit, Guard Spec, X Speed, X Attack, X Defend, X Accuracy and X Special Sp. Viktor observes the items and after looking at Yuuri and nods, they thank the girl and go up to the next floor.

"Welcome!" The boy who works on that floor says when he sees them approaching. "I sell vitamins for your Pokémon."

And Viktor is startled by the prices of jars of Protein, Iron, Calcium, Zinc, Carbos and HP UP.

"Protein increases the attack, while Iron increases defense, Calcium increases special attack, Zinc increases special defense and Carbos, speed." The seller explains.

"Thank you." Yuuri says to the attendant, kindly. "At the moment, we are just exploring, but I believe that we will soon be back to buy items."

"I understand." The clerk smiles, waving when the boys walk away to climb the escalator. On the fifth floor, a boy sells some TMs, but the ones that interest Viktor are expensive. They head for the roof, but then they hear a fat boy approach.

"Hey, do you have a Drowzee? I want to trade it for my Machop." The boy says, giving them a wide smile.

But before Viktor could say anything, Yuuri takes him by the hand.

"Sorry, but we don't." And with that, he pulls Viktor onto the escalator, ignoring the boy's screams.

"Why did you do that?" Viktor asks, looking at him in surprise.

"You were going to say you have a Drowzee, aren't you?" Yuuri, instead of answering, asks.

"Yes?" Viktor frowns, confused.

"Before you accept a Pokémon trade, first make sure that the offered Pokémon can be found somewhere with PokéDex. You have faced a Machop before, so PokéDex must have the data." Yuuri says seriously, and Viktor raises his device, noting that there is indeed a place, east of the city of Ecruteak, where Machop can be found. "Besides, if he really wanted a Drowzee, it was just him going to where you captured yours."

Viktor then realizes that he was right.  _ But… _

"Could you explain me better about Pokémon Trading?" He asks, and Yuuri smiles slightly.

“Each Pokémon that belongs to someone is registered in the system with a code containing an ID number and the name of the trainer who captured it. When you exchange your Pokémon for another, that code does not change. And that can greatly influence a Pokémon's mood, obedience and health. In addition, if the other coach has given a name, that name cannot be changed either. ” Yuuri explains, and they head across the roof, where they buy food and come across drinks that can be given to Pokémon as well.

They buy cans of Fresh Water, Soda Pop and Lemonade and after they finish eating, they head to a counter where a lottery takes place. Viktor decides to participate and wins as a prize a Repeat Ball, which according to the boy who gives him the prize, improves the capture of a Pokémon that has already been captured by the trainer.

And then, when the two enter the elevator, Yuuri immediately realizes that there is a floor that they did not see. A floor that can only be accessed by the elevator.

"Can we go to Basement?" He asks the employee, who smiles.

"Certainly." She replies, pressing the button. "I am just sorry to say that we are organizing the venue, so there is not much to see at the moment."

In fact the place is a mess, with some Machokes moving boxes from side to side.

"Vicchan, see if you find any missing items." Yuuri whispers, making Viktor look with surprise at the Pokémon disappearing between the boxes. "I'm sure that in all this mess, there may be some scattered on the floor."

"But isn't that theft?" Viktor asks, terrified by what he hears.

"Only if they understand." Yuuri says, shrugging.

Vicchan quickly emerges, carrying an Ultra Ball. He disappears again and comes up with an Ether and a Burn Heal soon after. He then approaches a door and starts to scratch, looking at Yuuri, who approaches with a serious face.

“It looks like there's an item behind this door, but it seems to be locked. Maybe we can do it another time. ” Yuuri says, taking Vicchan in his arms. "I think we can go now."

Back on the first floor, the two boys are startled when a man approaches, calling for ...  _ Yuuri? _

“Katsuki-kun! What a surprise to find you here! ”

"Morooka-san ?!" Yuuri exclaims, surprised. "What are you doing here at Goldenrod?"

"I set up a new bike shop around here, but unfortunately access to it is well hidden." The man named Morooka says, letting out a long breath and then he looks at Viktor. "A friend of Katsuki-kun?"

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor introduces himself.

“Hey, Morooka-san. Why don't you give one of your bikes to Viktor and another one to me? That way we could both help promote your store. "Yuuri suggests, making both Viktor and Morooka look at him in surprise.

"This is a good idea!" He exclaims, excited.

And with that, the boys are taken to the Bike Shop, where Yuuri gets a blue bike and Viktor, a red one. On a pole near the store, Vicchan finds a Super Potion and delivers it to Viktor. They then decide to join the Johto-Kanto Train Like and listen to the security guards tell some people that due to problems, the shuttle is shut down. Viktor realizes that Yuuri frowns upon hearing this.

They leave the station and head for Game Corner, noticing the presence of some men. A man named Mr. Game calls Viktor to play a game of Voltorb Flip and gives him a Coin Case to store his coins and exchange them for Pokémon or TMs.

"How to play?" Viktor asks, watching the press of a button and 25 cards appear inverted on a board and it lights up with different numbers in the columns and rows.

"You need to touch a card to make it turn. On them, you can have the numbers 1, 2 and 3 and that the coins you win are totaled according to the multiplication of those numbers.” Mr. Game says, grinning, "Why don't you try to play?"

Viktor looks at Yuuri, who nods. And then, to Mr. Game's surprise, not only did Viktor understand quickly how to play, but he also realized that he would have a better chance if he didn't take any chances. In almost two hours of play, Viktor managed to get 824 Coins.

"And now?" Viktor asks, looking at Yuuri excitedly.

“We are going to see the awards. Maybe there’s something interesting. ” Yuuri suggests, pointing to a table that says:

**_Awards:_ **

**_Abra - 100 Coins_ **

**_Ekans - 700 Coins_ **

**_Dratini - 2,100 Coins_ **

**_TM90 (Substitute) - 2,000 Coins_ **

**_TM75 (Swords Dance) - 4,000 Coins_ **

**_TM44 (Rest) - 6,000 Coins_ **

**_TM35 (Flamethrower) - 10,000 Coins_ **

**_TM13 (Ice Beam) - 10,000 Coins_ **

**_TM24 (Thunderbolt) - 10,000 Coins_ **

**_Silk Scarf - 1,000 Coins_ **

**_Wide Lens - 1,000 Coins_ **

**_Zoom Lens - 1,000 Coins_ **

**_Metronome - 1,000 Coins_ **

"Smart boy." Mr. Game comments, watching Viktor study the prizes with Yuuri and exchange 700 coins for an Ekans.

**…**

Back at Daycare, they have dinner with Lilia, who asks Yuuri for a favor soon after.

"You can buy these items for me." She says, holding out a paper and money for him.

"With pleasure." Yuuri says, opening the paper and being surprised by what he reads.

_'You can go now._ _'She' is waiting for you._ _Items are waiting for you in the Pokémon Mart._ _\- Lilia. '_

_ She knows... _

And with a nod to her, he leaves Daycare, where he removes a necklace from Vicchan's neck, which contains an EverStone, and heads back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Bayleef: Cut - Synthesis - Razor Leaf - PoisonPowder [Item: Miracle Seed] 
> 
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell] 
> 
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash
> 
> Geodude: Tackle - Defense Curl - Rock Smash 
> 
> Togepi: Growl - Charm - Extrassensory 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig 
> 
> ??


	8. 08- Goldenrod, the biggest city in Johto! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I saw you at Radio Tower just now." She says, excited with a Poké Ball in her hand. “Do you want to challenge me? Be careful because I am good at Normal Pokémon. Clefairy, I choose you! ”
> 
> "Bayleef, it's your turn!" Viktor also plays a Poké Ball, summoning his plant Pokemon, which is mysteriously enchanted by Clefairy.
> 
> Wait, what's going on?
> 
> "Gym Leader Ketty versus Challenger Viktor. Start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In the Trivia section of the Yuri on Ice Wiki, it is suggested that Ketty Abelashvili is from Georgia, a European country. You can check it out here ~ https://yurionice.fandom.com/wiki/Ketty_Abelashvili 
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January 3rd]**

Yuuri and Viktor join Lilia for breakfast, discussing where else to explore the city.

“Before going to the Gym, I recommend going to the underground Tunnel, whose entrances are north of the city, and in the alley of Game Corner. There, some trainers get together to battle, as well as having a Pokémon beauty salon and a space to take pictures using accessories. ” Lilia explains, much to the surprise of the two boys.

"As well?" Viktor asks, and then Lilia comes up with a small pink box.

"This is a Fashion Case, where you should keep items used to make your Pokémon more stylish." Lília explains, revealing two buckles with designs of a snowflake and white flowers and a gold ring inside the Fashion Case. "I want you to have this and show me the pictures you take, please."

"OK." Viktor says, putting the Fashion Case in his backpack.

"Have you visited Radio Tower yet?" She asks, picking up the dirty dishes with the boys.

"Not yet. We should?" Yuuri asks, frowning at her.

“Well, it was announced that then doing a Quiz at the reception, using a Radio Card for a PokéGear. In addition, my favorite show is DJ Sara's, where she discusses Pokémon with Professor Minako Okukawa. ” Lilia says, making the two boys look at each other.

"It looks like we have a plan for today." Yuuri says, with a wide smile on his face.

"I agree." Viktor says, cheering up too.

By bicycle, they enter the city and, passing through the Game Corner, they find the entrance to the Underground Tunnel. And then, Viktor realizes a big problem.

"Yuuri, how are we going to transport our bikes in places where it is impossible to use them?" He asks, frowning.

"Morooka-san's bikes are special." Yuuri replies, with a smile on his face. “Do you see this button here? In the center of the rail? ”

"Yes?" Viktor replies, confused.

"So, pay attention to what I'm going to do." And then, Yuuri pushes his bicycle button, where they hear a click.

To Viktor's shock, Yuuri begins to fold the bike and lift it easily.

"That Cool!" He exclaims, immediately imitating him.

"I can have your bike if you go into battle." Yuuri says, making Viktor look at him in surprise.

 _Yuuri is so kind._ _I hope I'm not abusing his kindness._

Inside the Underground, Viktor faces a Super Nerd who has two Grimers, and a Pokemaniac with a Lickitung, defeating them with Flaaffy. In a hallway, they find a hallway that leads to a locked door. In the middle of the tunnel, they found an old lady selling Herbs that make Vicchan make a face, much to the boys' surprise and amusement, and a young boy who says he is not as talented as his older brothers, but that he charges cheaper to make one. Pokémon hairstyle. They decide not to take any chances and end up finding a man who sells certain items.

"Thank you very much, sir, but I think we better come back later." Yuuri says, walking away with Viktor and entering another corridor, where he faces the Pokémon Studio.

"What's it?" Viktor asks, confused.

“That gentleman sells items that are of no use to you. These are items that only serve to be resold in Pokémon Pokémon, which means that it is not worth buying from him because the profit is very low. I certainly believe that we can find these same items during the journey, so I don't recommend buying from him. ” Yuuri explains, looking at Viktor seriously.

At Pokémon Studio, Viktor decides to take a picture of Flaaffy, and Yuuri also asks to take it from Vicchan, both having fun choosing super cute stickers for decoration. Viktor faces another Poké Nerd with 3 Magnemite and a Voltorb and another Pokemaniac with two Slowpokes, beating them easily with Bayleef. Strangely, the man who accompanies the photographer offers them a Team Rocket costume, something that both boys are worried about.

Leaving the Underground Tunnel, they head to the top floor of the Pokémon ´Mart for lunch. and then, they head to the Radio Tower which is next to the Train Station.

**…**

"Hey, look at that guy wearing Team Rocket costume!" A woman comments, attracting the attention of Yuuri and Viktor.

In fact, there is a strange boy wearing a Team Rocket uniform looking intently at the Radio Tower. Meanwhile, other people make fun of him because of it, thinking he is in Cosplay.

“Viktor, you can enter the Radio Tower. I'm going to stay out here and watch that man. ” Yuuri says, looking at Viktor seriously.

"Are you sure?" Viktor asks, concerned.

"Yes. I don't intend to do anything but watch him. ” Yuuri smiles slightly at him.

Viktor then nods, entering the Radio Tower alone. In a balloon, he watches a girl with wavy dark brown hair talking to a receptionist and when he approaches, he listens.

“You were wrong again. Try again later. ” The receptionist tells her, she lets out a grunt.

"Not again!" The girl exclaims.

The receptionist notices Viktor approaching and smiles.

“Welcome to Radio Tower. At the moment, we are offering the Radio Card free of charge to anyone who answers all five questions in a short questionnaire. Do you want to participate? ” She asks him.

"Yes please." Viktor answers, and she then hands him a paper with the questions and a pencil:

 **_Question 1: Is it possible to see the map through your Pokegear?_ **

**_Question 2: Nidorina can only be female._** **_Truth?_**

 **_Question 3: Does Celestino, the creator of Poké Balls, use apricots as ingredients?_ **

**_Question 4: It is impossible to use a TM on a Magikarp._** **_Truth?_**

**_Question 5: In the popular show with Professor Okukawa, Pokémon Talk, is he with DJ Sala?_ **

**…**

Viktor is surprised, answering questions easily. Especially the last one, after the tip that Madame Lília had given. In the end, he hands over the paper and takes a deep breath, getting anxious about the result.

"Very well, let me check your answers." The receptionist says, looking at the paper. “The first question was answered correctly. The second was also. The third is also correct… ”

"What?!" The girl exclaims, interrupting her and making her look at her coldly. "Sorry."

The receptionist clears her throat and continues to assess Viktor's questionnaire.

"The fourth question was answered correctly and the fifth was also answered." She then smiles at Viktor, handing him a card. "Congratulations, you won the Radio Card."

"Thank you." Viktor says, placing the card in his PokéGear.

"Congratulations boy. I am going back to Gyn, as I can’t take the test today. ” She says, letting out a breath. “I don't believe that I missed a basic question about Mr. Celestino. I swore he uses Apricots. ”

"Gym?" Viktor asks her, surprised.

"My name is Ketty Abelashvili and I am the Gym Leader in the city of Goldenrod." She says, and walks away, leaving the Radio Tower.

"Do you plan to participate in the Sara's Passwords program?" The receptionist asks Viktor, making him look in surprise.

"Sara's Passwords?" He asks, then sees her pointing to a ladder.

“Go up the stairs and look for DJ Sara. She will explain more about the program. ” She says and Viktor thanks her, going up the stairs and soon meeting two girls talking.

One of them, with long black hair, notices it and opens a smile.

"Hi, I'm DJ Sara!" She says, waving at him.

"One of the receptionists told me to look for you on the 'Sara's Password' program." Viktor says, making her cheer up even more.

“Sara's Password, a radio show where you can compete for prizes every day. This program runs in the morning and at night and to participate, you need to have a Blue Card. ” She explains, holding out a card to him. “Listen to the password of the day, come back here on the 2nd floor and speak the password to be said on my live program. If you get it right, you get one point and with more and more points over the days on your Blue Card, you get different prizes, including Poké Balls, Full Restore, Nugget, Rare Candy and vitamins. ”

"Thank you." Viktor says, putting the Blue Card in his pants pocket.

Leaving the Radio Tower, Viktor meets Yuuri at the entrance. The man wearing Team Rocket clothes is nowhere to be found.

"Viktor, how did it go?" Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously.

"I took the Radio Card and also a Card to participate in a program called Sara's Password, where I collect points and win prizes." Viktor replies, making him smile broadly.

"This is cool, Viktor!" He exclaims, excited.

“Oh, and I met Gym Leader. She’s called Ketty Abelashivi. ” Viktor says, letting out a long breath.

"Do you think you can face her?" Yuuri asks, accompanying him to the Gym.

"I can try." Viktor says, taking a deep breath.

…

At the Gym, Viktor faces a Beauty with three Sentret, another with two Meowth, a Lass with Snubbull and another Lass with Tres Jigglypuff. He defeats them all with Noctowl and then arrives at Gym Leader Ketty.

"Hey, I saw you at Radio Tower just now." She says, excited with a Poké Ball in her hand. “Do you want to challenge me? Be careful because I am good at Normal Pokémon. Clefairy, I choose you! ”

"Bayleef, it's your turn!" Viktor also plays a Poké Ball, summoning his plant Pokemon, which is mysteriously enchanted by Clefairy.

_Wait, what's going on?_

**_"Gym Leader Ketty versus Challenger Viktor. Start!"_ **

“Clefairy. use Double-Slap! ” Gym Leader Ketty orders.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Viktor exclaims immediately after her.

Since Razor Leaf is a ranged attack, it does a lot of damage to Gym Leader Clefairy, unlike Double-Slap.

"Bayleef, use Cut!" And before Gym Leader Ketty could say anything, Bayleef's attack makes Clefairy pass out.

**_"Clefairy is out of action."_ **

"Wait, do I only have one Pokémon left?" Gym Leader Ketty asks, collecting her passed out Clefairy and throwing another Poké Ball into the air. "Miltank, this is your chance!"

A Miltank holding a green Berrie appears. That Berrie makes Viktor very worried.

"Poison Powder, Bayleef!" He exclaims, holding his breath.

"Miltank, use Stomp!"

Viktor observes the moment that Miltank gets poisoned and shortly after hitting Bayleef. But, to his surprise, the Pokémon eats Berrie and heals the poison.

"Bayleef, Cut!" He exclaims, trying to fend off the Pokémon.

"Miltank, use Attract!" And Viktor remarks that his Bayleef is so enchanted that he doesn't want to attack.

_That doesn't look good ..._

"Poison Powder!" Viktor orders again, biting his lip shortly thereafter.

"Miltank, keep using Stomp!" Gym Leader Ketty exclaims, seriously.

Miltank hits the attack and is again poisoned. He continues to attack Bayleef twice more, who no longer obeys Viktor's orders and ends up passing out.

**_"Bayleef is out of action."_ **

Viktor collects Bayleef and decides to summon Flaaffy instead of Noctowl, as the flying Pokémon was already hurt from the other battles.

"Flaaffy, let's get this over with!" Viktor says, playing the Poké Ball.

"Miltank, Rollout!" Gym Leader Ketty orders, and Viktor takes a deep breath.

"Flaaffy, use Thunder Shock!" And Flaaffy hits the attack on Miltank, before being hit lightly by the attack.

"Miltank, take this Super Potion ... not this one, I forgot." Gym Leader Ketty comments, quite concerned.

Flaaffy, dodge! ” Viktor exclaims, using a Revive in Bayleef.

But because of the poisoning, Miltank passes out, much to Viktor's surprise.

 ** _“Miltank is out of action._** **_Challenger Viktor is the winner. ”_**

But even before Viktor could celebrate his victory, Gym Leader Ketty starts to cry.

“Ah, she's crying again. Yesterday was the same thing. ” One of the Lass comments, approaching Viktor. "Don't worry, it will stop soon."

"What do you want?" Gym Leader Ketty asks, wiping her face with both hands.

"My Gym Badge, please." Viktor asks for her.

“Gym Badge?? Oh, that’s right. I ended up forgetting. Here it is." She then hands him the Gym Badge and a Mini CD. “This is TM Attract, and with this Badge, you can use HM Strength.”

"Where do I find this HM?" Viktor asks, looking at her seriously.

"I think Old Hiker is close to Ecruteak, the last time I heard him talk about him." Lass comments, hands on hips. "I heard that Phichit is with him."

"Who?" Viktor asks, confused.

"Phichit Chulanont, the boy genius who created the Pokémon Network System." She says, making him surprised.

"Ah, thank you very much.” Viktor says, and when he joins Yuuri at the entrance to the Gym, he gets a call from his mother telling him that he bought more things for him.

Outside the Gym, they overhear two girls talking about a strange tree that moves when hit by water and that is blocking the way to the city of Ecruteak.

"Did you beat Gym Leader Ketty?" She asks, surprised. “So I think you are able to fix that tree. Take this here, to help you. ”

She then gives Viktor a Squirtbottle, who looks at Yuuri in surprise.

"Thank you very much, miss." Yuuri says, taking Viktor's hand and pulling him into Goldenrod's main street.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asks, concerned.

_'Eevee ee?'_

"I'm a little tired." Yuuri says, letting go of his hand. “I'm sorry, Viktor, but can we go back to Daycare? Tomorrow we can continue our journey. ”

"I don't care. I'm tired too. I just… I think I want to change my team. ” Viktor crosses his arms, worried.

"And what do you intend to change?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with a smile on his face.

“I want to make a team of cute Pokémon. If possible, with pink Pokémon, like my Flaaffy.” Viktor replies, feeling his cheeks turn red.

“Hmm. I think a team like that suits you. ” Yuuri says, and Viktor realizes that even though he still has a smile on his face, he is not making fun of him. “We can start by training Slowpoke. I know that Slowpoke's evolution is also pink, but I don't know about Hoppip. ”

"I agree."

Before going to Daycare, they listen to DJ Sara's program Sara's Password on the radio. At the radio station, Viktor goes to her and says the right password, earning a point and with that a free Poké Ball.

At Daycare, they study Pokédex to find out where they can find new Pokémon for Viktor, but unfortunately, they don't have much data.

"I think we have to continue our journey first." Yuuri comments, laughing.

Viktor agrees. After all, they still have a lot ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Bayleef: Cut - Synthesis - Razor Leaf - Poison Powder [Item: Miracle Seed] 
> 
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Foresight - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell] 
> 
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash
> 
> Geodude: Tackle - Defense Curl - Rock Smash 
> 
> Togepi: Growl - Charm - Extrasensory 
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig 
> 
> ??


	9. 09 - Exploring National Park and participating in the Bug Catching Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Phichit?"  
> A dark-skinned boy, who was talking to the nurse, looks at the two boys with surprise, his eyes widening.  
> "Yuuuuuuuuri ~!" He exclaims, running towards them and throwing himself into the older man's arms. "Long time no see! What are you doing here in Johto?"  
> "I came with Professor Minako, but now I am accompanying Viktor here and helping him to train his Pokémon." Yuuri replies, laughing at the antics. "Viktor, this is Phichit Chulanont, developer of the Pokémon Management System and a Pokémon Nerd in his spare time."  
> "Nice to meet you, Viktor. I'm Phichit, Yuuri's best friend and a Pokémon artist." Phichit says, extending his hand to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Phichit!!!
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January 4th]**

With Slowpoke added to the team, Viktor starts training with him on route 34 until he acquires the Water Gun attack, Yuuri suggests training him in battles and to Viktor's surprise, Slowpoke manages to defeat Vulpix from a Picnicker.

With Flaaffy's help, he defeats a Sandshrew and a Marill from a couple of lovers. (a Picnicker and a Camper), and with the help of Bayleef, He defeats two Diglett and one Zubat from another Camper and four Voltorb from a Juggler. With the help of Flaaffy again, Slowpoke defeats two Magmar of a Firebreather, thus achieving the Confusion technique.

"How do I go to the other side?" Viktor points to the Apricorn Tree on the other side of the small side.

“There is a HM that allows you to surf in calm waters.” Yuuri replies, looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Viktor just says, approaching a large building.

On the sign opposite, they read the words 'National Park, South Exit'. Next to it, there is a narrow, grassy street, perfect for training Viktor's Slowpoke and capturing new Pokémon. Before that, Slowpoke easily defeats a Venonat from a Bug Catcher with Confusion. Viktor captures a couple of Nidorans, deciding to stay with the male on the team and soon after, the two boys capture a Yanma as well.

Vicchan finds a Paralyze Heal and in a part between the bush and Route 35, Viktor faces a Bird Keeper with a Pidgey and a Pidgeotto, defeating them easily with Slowpoke and Vicchan finds the TM Payback. Back in the bush, Viktor trains some more with Slowpoke and then, back on route 35, they enter the building that overlooks National Park. They have lunch there, watching different types of coaches arriving as well, talking to each other excitedly about something called the Bug-Catching Contest.

"Attention, trainers who wish to participate in the Bug-Catching Contest." One of the attendants speaks loudly, attracting the attention of everyone present. "In a moment, I will start the Contest, so I would like to ask you to listen carefully to me at this point, as I will explain the rules of the event. As you may already know, you must capture insect type Pokémon in the park for the duration of 30 minutes each participant will only have one Pokémon on his team and will not be able to use any items other than these Sports Balls, which will be distributed soon, each participant can capture up to 5 Pokémon, and in the end, depending on the number of Pokémon captured, you will be judged at the end and will receive special prizes. Good luck to everyone and come and receive your Sport Balls. "

"I think you better go, Viktor. You will find rare Pokémon." Yuuri comments excitedly.

"How about you?" Viktor asks, frowning.

"I'll be fine waiting for you. And I'll enjoy it and find out what's in that other door." Yuuri says, pointing to the door to the far left, where another attendant seems to be blocking people. "It can be quite fun."

"Okay. I'm going to leave my backpack and my bike with you." Viktor says, picking up his Poké Balls and choosing one, he releases Noctowl and puts the rest of the Poké Balls into his backpack.

"Good luck." Yuuri says, tilting her face at him.

"See you later." Viktor says, moving away from him.

With 20 Sports Balls in his pocket and Noctowl on his head, he enters National Park along with other coaches, watching them go to the grass. He finds many Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree, but also a Weedle and a Venonat. He decides to ignore some Kakuna and runs scared of two Beedrill that he ends up finding on the way. Noctowl helps him capture a Pinsir by putting him to sleep and almost at the end of the event, he captures a Scyther. As a result, only Scyther achieved a prominent place, and Viktor receives a Sitrus Berry for that. He also receives three Shed Shells for the other Pokémon captured.

**…**

Approaching Yuuri, he soon shows the captured Pokémon, very excited. Yuuri looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Viktor." He says, handing the backpack to him.

Using the Pokémon System from there, Viktor deposits the Pokémon captured in the park and after resting for a while, he enters the National Park again, this time together with Yuuri, now that he is open to the public. Yuuri notes that Vicchan attracts the attention of a Persian who was dozing beside a girl, who thinks Vicchan is cute and gives Yuuri a huge claw.

"This is the Quick Claw. Pokémon that hold it are much more likely to attack faster."

"This is cool." Yuuri says, analyzing the claw. "But I think my friend needs him more than I do. Is it okay if I give it to him?"

"No. I think it's even noble from you." The girl says, looking at them with a smile on her face.

Viktor receives Quick Claw from him and keeps it in his backpack, not yet decided on which Pokémon to give her. In the woods, he defeats the Snubbull of a woman PokéFan with Slowpoke, who then gives him his phone number, an Oddish and a Cubone from a Lass and to finish off, another Oddish and a Voltorb from a School Kid. He captures a Sunken and with Slowpoke and Flaaffy, defeats a Raichu of a male PokéFan. Obviously, Viktor's mother calls in the middle of the battle to notify her that she has bought an item for her son and Yuuri notifies him of it shortly after the battle.

In a hidden part of the park, Vicchan finds another bell for a Pokémon to hold, the TM Dig and two Full Heal. They decide to leave on the east side, where Viktor reaps a Blue Apricorn and defeats two Abra and a Kadabra from a Psychic with Nidoran and Noctowl. The same happens when he faces a Tangela from a School Boy and takes his phone number.

Continuing along Route 36, they come across the strange tree that the florist had said. Taking the SquirtBottle out of his backpack, Viktor uses Slowpoke to fill it with water. He looks at Yuuri, who decides to throw water on that tree himself. To their surprise, the tree is actually a Pokémon and Viktor captures him after Noctowl does him some damage and puts him to sleep.

"How amazing! So that tree was really a Pokémon!" A girl says, approaching them. "My mom owns the florist in Goldenrod and told me that she had given a Squirt Bottle to a silver-haired boy accompanied by another boy with an Eevee."

Yuuri and Viktor look at each other, surprised by what they hear. And then they watch the girl extend four large egg-shaped pots.

"As a thank you for clearing the way, I want you to receive these Berry Pots. In them, you can plant a Berry to generate more." She explains, also extending three Oran Berries and three Pecha Berries.

With the way now free, they realize they are west of the city of Violet, where they were supposed to deliver the Spearow with a letter. But first, a man named Arthur hands them a Hard Stone also in thanks for having released the way They cross the city, leaving it and meeting the man next to an Apricorn Tree, where Viktor receives the TM Rest as a reward and tells him to inform his friend of the letter delivery. Viktor receives an Oran Berry from Bug Catcher Wade and since it was getting quite late, they decide to have dinner and spend the night at Violet's Yutopia. There, Viktor puts 3 Oran Berries and one Pecha Berry in the Berry Pots, watering it with the Squirt Bottle.

**~ x ~**

**[January 5th]**

Back on Route 36, Viktor and Yuuri advance north this time, where Vicchan encounters a Hyper Potion. Viktor faces a Maril and a Mareep from two Twins sisters, defeating them with Flaaffy and Nidoran. He also faces two Beauty ladies, each with a Clefable and a Wigglytuff. Viktor starts with Slowpoke and Nidoran and then switches to Flaaffy and Noctowl, defeating the two. To the east, he reaps a Red, a Blue and a Black Apricorn, defeating a Psychic Drowzee with Nidoran and Noctowl. On the lawn, Viktor spends a lot of PokéBalls to capture a Stantler and captures a Growlithe soon after.

They arrive in the city of Ecruteak at night, and when they enter the Pokémon Center, Viktor is startled when Yuuri freezes.

"Phichit?"

A dark-skinned boy, who was talking to the nurse, looks at the two boys with surprise, his eyes widening.

"Yuuuuuuuuri ~!" He exclaims, running towards them and throwing himself into the older man's arms. "Long time no see! What are you doing here in Johto?"

"I came with Professor Minako, but now I am accompanying Viktor here and helping him to train his Pokémon." Yuuri replies, laughing at the antics. "Viktor, this is Phichit Chulanont, developer of the Pokémon Management System and a Pokémon Nerd in his spare time."

"Nice to meet you, Viktor. I'm Phichit, Yuuri's best friend and a Pokémon artist." Phichit says, extending his hand to Viktor.

"Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor just says, greeting him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet Ecruteak Gym Leader to investigate the Burned Tower. I heard that there are legendary Pokémon underground." Phichit says, saying goodbye and walking away from them.

"Legendary Pokémon?" Viktor asks, wide-eyed.

"Do you want to see it too?" Yuuri asks, chuckling when he sees his head nod excitedly.

After recovered their Pokémon, the two go inside the Burned Tower, where they find Phichit talking to a boy in black and purple clothes.

"Georgi?" Viktor asks, and the three boys look at him in surprise.

"Viktor! How nice to see you again." Georgi exclaims excitedly.

"Do you know each other?" Phichit asks, surprised.

"Georgi was my neighbor years ago, before he moved from New Bark." Viktor explains.

"I am Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri says, greeting Georgi, who looks at him in surprise.

"Katsuki? Like…" He starts to say, but is interrupted by Yuuri.

"Like Yutopia Katsuki. The chain of inns belongs to my parents." Yuuri replies, looking at him seriously.

"Oh, right." Georgi comments, looking away from him.

Viktor and Yuuri decide to explore the Burned Tower, and are surprised to see Yuri. The battle between him and Viktor is fierce, with the blond-haired boy abusing Supersonics. Viktor wins and praises his Pokémon, much to Yuri's disdain, who withdraws from the tower immediately.Viktor's mother calls again to let her know that she bought another item and during a fight against a Koffing from a Firebreather, Nidoran evolves into Nidorino. Viktor puts in him HM Cut and HM Rock Smash.

As it was getting late, Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit and Georgi decide to return there the next morning and together, they leave the Burned Tower behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who wants to know about Yuuri's team?
> 
> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Growl - ThunderShock - Flash   
> Nidorino: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowpoke: Disable- Water Gun - Tackle - Confusion 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig   
> ??


	10. 10 - Finding the Legendary Pokémon Suicune, Raikou and Entei! And someone else joins the journey for Johto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before we go back to Ecruteak, can we go to New Bark? I promised that I would show Togepi to Professor Nikolai." He says, and Yuuri smiles at him.  
> "Of course yes." He replies, and Phichit nods.  
> "I also agree, if I can draw Pokémon in their natural habitat." Viktor looks at him in surprise, not expecting to hear it from him.  
> "Can you draw Pokémon?" He asks, surprised.  
> "Of course I can do it!" Phichit replies, rolling his eyes. "How do you think I built the Pokémon Network Sustém?"  
> "Oh…" Viktor just says, getting strangely depressed.  
> "You may be good at drawing, but you still have a terrible sense of direction." Yuuri comments, much to Viktor's surprise. "I bet that's why you must have forced Ecruteak's Gym Leader to come with you to the Burned Tower."  
> "Yuuri! That is so mean!" Phichit exclaims, making drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Edit: Art added.
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January 6th]**

After the morning notebook, Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit return to the Burned Tower. While investigating the main floor, Vicchan finds an Antidote and with the help of Nidorino's Rock Smash, he finds an HP UP. Down the stairs, the three end up finding 3 different Pokémon that were asleep, but who wake up to hear Phichit kick a small stone. The three boys are surprised when two of the Pokémon flee the tower quickly, and the ice one approaches Viktor first and then approaches Yuuri, pushing his right hand with his head and purring, before fleeing too.

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe I could see Suicune, Raikou and Entei up close!" Phichit exclaims, excited. "And Yuuri! He licked a hand!"

"I am also surprised." Yuuri says, wide-eyed.

"Wouldn't it be better to get out of that tower? After all, the legendary Pokémon can be outside." Viktor suggests, and Phichit nods excitedly.

Unfortunately, there were no Legendary Pokémon outside the Burned Tower. The people who were nearby, however, start talking about three Pokémon that emerged from the tower and went away.

With a long sigh, Viktor turns to Phichit with the intention of asking about the Hiker with HM Strength, but the other boy surprises him.

"I need to go to Goldenrod to get my things from my cousin's house. Can you come with me?" He asks, looking at Yuuri first, and then at Viktor. "I feel like I will be able to find Legendary Pokémon if I stay with you, so I would very much like to know if I could join you."

Victor and Yuuri look at each other, surprised.

"You are the one who knows, Viktor." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously. "I honestly think it would be useful for Phichit to accompany us, because he knows the Gym Leaders and their Pokémon well."

"I dont care." Viktor replies, watching the two boys smile broadly.

They say goodbye to Gym Leader Georgi, who returns to his Gym. Visiting the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon, Viktor and Yuuri get on their bikes, getting ready to return to Goldenrod. To Viktor's surprise, Phichit climbs on the back of Yuuri's bicycle, touching him on the waist under the blue jacket. Viktor frowns, not liking what he is seeing and not understanding why. They return to National Park, where they speak to the Spearow boy, who gives Viktor an HP UP as thanks.

In Goldenrod, already at night, Viktor gives DJ Sara a new password, earning another point. They go to dinner on the top floor of the Pokémon Mart (with Phichit paying thanks and for the inconvenience), where Viktor receives a Super Potion from a delivery man, sells 2 Repels, 3 Shed Shells, 2 TM Taunt, TM Rest, TM Embargo, TM Attract , TM U-Turn and then they visit Lilia to check on Togepi. Phichit is surprised by that rare Pokémon and Viktor remembers Professor Nikolai's request. He takes a deep breath and decides to take advantage of the fact that the road to Violet City is open to ask them.

"Before we go back to Ecruteak, can we go to New Bark? I promised that I would show Togepi to Professor Nikolai." He says, and Yuuri smiles at him.

"Of course yes." He replies, and Phichit nods.

"I also agree, if I can draw Pokémon in their natural habitat." Viktor looks at him in surprise, not expecting to hear it from him.

"Can you draw Pokémon?" He asks, surprised.

"Of course I can do it!" Phichit replies, rolling his eyes. "How do you think I built the Pokémon Network Sustém?"

"Oh…" Viktor just says, getting strangely depressed.

"You may be good at drawing, but you still have a terrible sense of direction." Yuuri comments, much to Viktor's surprise. "I bet that's why you must have forced Ecruteak's Gym Leader to come with you to the Burned Tower."

"Yuuri! That is so mean!" Phichit exclaims, making drama.

Viktor laughs, realizing that Yuuri had said that to cheer him up. Viktor and Yuuri decide to sleep there in Pokémon Daycare again, and Vicchan decides to join Togepi and Ditto that night. Phichit, accompanied by Yuuri, returns to his cousin's house, where he intends to sleep after packing his things in his backpack.

**~ x ~**

**[January 7th]**

With Togepi sitting on the front basket of Viktor's bike and Phichit again sitting on the back of Yuuri's bike with a backpack full of sketchbooks, pencils and colored pencils, the boys leave in the morning, heading towards Violet City, which they they only arrive late at night. In Yutopia, they have dinner and go to sleep, quite tired.

**~ x ~**

**[January 8th]**

They start their journey again, and arrive at Cherrygrove only in the late afternoon. They decide that it would be risky to continue going to New Bark City that day and go to Yutopia, where they have dinner and watch the beautiful drawings of Phichit, before going to sleep.

**~ x ~**

**[January 9th]**

They arrive in New Bark in the afternoon, tired. Especially Yuuri, who has to carry Pichit too, but he doesn't complain. They leave their bikes in the backyard of Viktor's house, surprising Natalya Nikiforova, who is excited to hear the boys' voices and is surprised to see Togepi.

Unlike Professor Nikolai, who almost passes out from shock at the sight of the baby Pokémon.

"What…! This Pokémon… Oh my god… what a fantastic discovery, Viktor!" He says, approaching Togepi, who jumps from Viktor's arms to Yuuri's. "Now this is new. I have never seen a Pokémon behave like that with two different trainers."

"I believe this is because Togepi recognizes the voice of Viktor and Yuuri as those of their parents, something they both also think." Phichit says, laughing.

"Fascinating." The Professor then looks at him in surprise, finally noticing the presence of a third boy there. "Who are you, boy?"

"Phichit Chulanont." Phichit replies, giving the professor a wink, which widens his eyes.

"Phichit Chulanont, the boy genius inventor of the Pokémon Network System? My God, I'm a big fan of yours!" Professor Nikolai says, quite surprised.

"Thank you very much, but certainly my best friend Yuuri here has a lot of credit for the existence of the system, since he helped a lot by allowing me to join him on his journey for Kanto and the moral support during all the times I thought seriously about giving up. " Phichit says, much to the professor's and Viktor's surprise, not expecting to hear that from him.

Yuuri just shyly lowers his face, and Viktor notices that his cheeks and ears are flushed. He smiles when he learns more about him, even if it is something he has noticed before. It's nice to have someone else who agrees that Yuuri is someone so kind.

"By the way, Professor Nikolai. We met Yuri twice more. Once in Azalea City, and once in Ecruteak City. Both times, Viktor faced him in a battle and I could see that even with what happened, Cyndaquil seems to have accepted him as his coach. " Yuuri says, watching as the teacher receives the news.

"Are you talking about the surly boy who was with us in the tower? Wait a minute, what do you mean, 'even with what happened'?" Phichit asks, startled by what he hears from Viktor, who tells him everything.

Meanwhile, Yuuri approaches Nikolai and whispers to him.

"He's your grandson, isn't he?" Nikolai looks at him in surprise, and just nods. "Don't worry. I don't think Viktor has figured it out yet. I will continue to watch him during the other times we meet him."

"Thank you very much, Yuuri." The Professor whispers too, taking a deep breath and then looking back at Viktor and holding out a gray stone. “Stay with this Everstone. She does not allow the Pokémon she is holding to evolve normally. ”

**...**

They spend the rest of the day at Viktor's house, resting. Natalya is even more delighted to learn that her son has yet another new one and that he has rejoined Georgi, who is now a Gym Leader. Viktor comes out wearing a pink sweater, black jeans and a dark brown jacket.

**~ x ~**

**[January, 10]**

They leave New Bark early in the morning, ready to go all the way back to Violet City and go to Ecruteak City. The whole trip took another 3 days and when they arrive in Ecruteak, they go straight to Yutopia for dinner and sleep. Viktor checks his Berri Pots and takes out 12 Oran Berries and 4 Pecha Berries.

**~ x ~**

**[January 13]**

At the Pokémon Center, Viktor decides it's time for Togepi to get into a PokéBall and be stored in his Pokémon Network System. He then watches Yuuri and Phichit talking, and frowns at having a strange feeling that he is forgetting something very important.

Then he opens his eyes wide as he remembers.

"Hey, Phichit! Do you happen to know a Hiker who has HM Strength? I've wanted to ask you that since when we first met."

Phichit looks at him in surprise, not expecting to hear it from him.

"Really, Victor? You should have asked me to take you to him before we made all those trips!" He exclaims, quite surprised, before looking at Yuuri and slapping him on the shoulder. "What about you, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to say about it!" Yuuri exclaims, crossing his arms and pouting.

The three then start laughing together, having fun there. So Phichit has a great idea.

"Viktor, what do you think about joining me on a treasure hunt? At least you can have several items to help with your Pokémon." Phichit comments, getting very excited.

"What about Yuuri?" Viktor asks, being surprised that Phichit just invited him.

"I have something I need to do. But I can try to be quick and join you." Yuuri smiles at him, stroking Vicchan on the head. "Naturally, I allow them to borrow Vicchan."

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Phichit says, surprised to see his Eevee nestling on Viktor's shoulder.

With that, Viktor and Phichit leave the Pokémon Center and go inside a house, where after talking to a boy, they receive from him a machine called Dowsing Machine.

"The Dowsing Machine is capable of detecting items that are not always easy to detect." The boy says, smiling when he sees Viktor put the device in his backpack. "I suggest you use it around town and also at the Burned Tower."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Viktor says excitedly.

**…**

Outside the house, Viktor asks again about the Hiker with the HM Strength. Phichit opens his eyes wide and slaps his own forehead.

"He's on MT. Mortar." He says, crossing his arms and tilting his face. "Now, where is this place...?"

Viktor opens the PokéMap, which shows that MT. Mortar is east of Ecruteak City. With that, the two of them and Vicchan head there, where a Hiker emerges from inside the cave, almost running over Viktor.

"Oh, I'm sorry boy. Are you okay? Did you end up getting hurt somewhere? I'm sorry. Here, take this HM for you." Suddenly, Viktor finds himself holding the Mini CD with the HM Strength. "Now I need to go. Goodbye, boy, Phichit."

"Goodbye, Uncle!" Phichit exclaims, waving at him excitedly and watching him walk away from them. "Hey, Viktor. Why don't you try testing the Dowsing Machine around here?"

Viktor takes the device out of his backpack and turns it on. Soon, thanks to the machine, he finds the TM Shadow Claw on the floor. Back in town, he finds a Rare Candy to the north, a Hyper Potion on a vacant lot and an Ultra Ball on a pole to the west.

"Viktor! Phichit!" They listen and watch Yuuri approach them. "Did you know that apparently three Team Rocket Grunts apparently invaded the Ecruteak Dance Theater?"

"What?!" Both Viktor and Phichit ask, startled.

Soon the three boys enter the theater, realizing that Team Rocket Grunts were threatening an old man, two little girls and a Kimono Girl.

"Viktor, face the Grunt on the left. Phichit, I leave the one on the right with you. I will face what's on stage." Yuuri says, coldly.

The three separate and Viktor faces the Grunt who is with the man, who apparently owns the theater, easily defeating his Koffing with his Nidorino. The same is true of the other two Grunts who soon flee after mentioning being in the middle of a secret plan. Viktor receives the HM Surf from the president and watches Yuuri approach them next to the Kimono Girl he just rescued, who says that Team Rocket Grunt not only wanted her to do Hula Dance but also wanted to show how it is done. After the thanks, they leave the theater.

"So, how's the treasure hunt going?" Yuuri asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Burned Tower is missing." Viktor replies, quite excited. "We found several items around the city already."

"That’s Cool!" Yuuri exclaims, excited. "So, let's go to the tower."

**…**

With the help of the Dowsing Machine, Viktor finds an Ether, TM Taunt, Revive, Antidote and Ultra Ball. Viktor teaches Surf for Slowpoke and Strength for Flaaffy, and takes the opportunity to train his Pokémon a little more and capture a Magmar. And then, when they're leaving the tower, they get a call ... _from Lilia?_

"Viktor? Could you come here with Yuuri urgently? I just found your Ditto and Togepi playing with an Egg."

_Wait, what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]  
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash  
> Nidorino: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick  
> Slowpoke: Disable- Surf - Tackle - Confusion 
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig  
> ??


	11. 11 - Is Vicchan a father? Battle between childhood friends and Viktor makes an important decision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Viktor." Georgi says, coldly. "We may be childhood friends, but now we have to put our friendship aside." 
> 
> "I agree, Georgi." Viktor responds, with a PokéBall raised. 
> 
> "I will defeat you with the power of my love for Anya and the spiritual legacy that my family carries." Georgi continues, making Viktor frown because… who is Anya? "Get ready! Gastly, go!" 
> 
> "Slowpoke, I choose you!" Viktor exclaims, launching the PokeBall in the air. 
> 
> "Gym Leader Georgi Popovich versus Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. Start!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Art added on last chapter!
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

Departing back to Goldenrod, Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit take Route 36, where the young coach picks up the three colorful Apricorns early on, before heading on. He picks up a Blue Apricorn and the three boys enter the National Garden, where Viktor uses the Dowsing Machine and finds 2 Full Heal. They arrive in Goldenrod at night, and after dinner, go to Pokémon Daycare, where Lilia receives them and shows them the Egg that Ditto is holding delicately. To their surprise, Vicchan jumps off Yuuri's shoulder and goes to the other Pokémon, talking to him and starts to caress Egg with his head. 

"Viktor, your Ditto didn't want me to approach him and the egg. I want you and Yuuri to approach carefully and stay with them." Lilia suggests and Yuuri nods. 

"It makes sense, after all we are the coaches of Vicchan and Ditto." He says, approaching the backyard where the Pokémon are relaxed. 

Ditto is the first to notice his approach, looking at him seriously. 

_ 'Di-tto?'  _

Vicchan looks up and looks at Yuuri, cheering up. 

_ 'Eeeeevee, Eeee ~'  _

_ 'Di-tto Di. Ditto! '  _

"Hi Ditto. Do you mind if I get close to you and your Egg?" Yuuri asks, stopping walking and crouching a few steps from the Pokémon, raising his hands in peace. 

_ 'Ditto!'  _

To his surprise, the Pokémon stands between him and Egg, clearly transmitting the message that he doesn't want Yuuri's approach. And then, Ditto looks at Viktor, and calls him. Yuuri gets up and returns to where the other three are, wide-eyed. 

"I think he wants you." 

And Viktor swallows, looking at Yuuri who slaps him on the shoulder. 

"I am going." He says, going to the Pokémon, who watch him excitedly. "Hello Ditto. Will you let me have this Egg?" 

_ 'Ditto! Di-Ditto! '  _

And then, Viktor finds himself with an Egg in his arms. 

"It's decided." Lilia says, making him look at her and the other boys in surprise. "From my studies, the likelihood of a baby Eevee hatching is high. Congratulations, Viktor." 

**~ x ~**

**[January 14th]**

That morning, the three boys and Lília drink coffee and talk about what to do with Egg. 

"I can't be with him in that state." Lilia says, stopping to drink some coffee. "He needs to be breeded properly, so I suggest you stay with him until that happens and then come back here to visit me." 

"But I can't carry it around while I'm training my Pokémon." Viktor comments, frowning. 

"Don't you have HM Surf?" Phichit comments, with his mouth full of food. "Why don't you try using the technique along with the others to explore places you couldn't before. I believe that until then, you can carry Egg smoothly." 

"And you can still find new items and Pokémon." Yuuri comments, tilting his face. "But he doesn't need a badge to use the technique outside of battles?" 

Phichit then lets out a long groan, facepalming himself. 

"I forgot! Viktor has to beat Georgi in order to use the technique!" He exclaims, making Viktor and Yuuri let out a long breath. 

"Besides, there's the problem with the Surf technique itself. I don't think Slowpoke can carry Viktor and his backpack. So, not only does he need swimwear, but we both need a different transport." Yuuri comments, looking at Phichit. 

"I certainly don't want to get wet, so I'm counting on you, Yuuri." Phichit raises his right thumb to him, who frowns. 

"Okay." He says sharply. "Just because you're too weak to be a Pokémon trainer." 

Viktor looks at him in surprise, not expecting this kind of behavior from Yuuri. 

"As a matter of fact, I don't think it's good for Viktor to ride a bike while carrying Egg, so we will be traveling by other means to Ecruteak and then to New Bark." Yuuri says, seriously. 

**…**

That morning, Viktor buys a bathing suit at the Department Store and puts on his swim trunks right there, putting his normal clothes on. Outside, he joins Yuuri and Phichit, who are already alongside a great Dragonite and a great Charizard. 

"We will use my two Pokémon to fly to Ecruteak City and then to New Bark City. Phichit will ride on top of Charizard, while Viktor and I will go on Dragonite. Viktor, as you have to carry Egg, and I am bigger and I have more practice, I will stand behind you and help you stand. "Yuuri says, extending a hair band to Viktor. "Besides, I think it's best that you use this garter to tie your hair up, so it doesn't get in the way. And give me your backpack, so I can carry it along with mine." 

"Thank you very much." Viktor says, pinning his hair in a ponytail. 

After cuddling and chatting with the two Pokémon for a while, Yuuri goes up to Dragonite and helps Viktor to sit in front of him. Viktor strokes Dragonite's neck, which purrs happily. Phichit rises on Charizard, pouting because of the heat that the fire Pokémon exudes. 

"Come on." Yuuri says, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist, who freezes in surprise. "Dragonite, Charizard. Let's head north." 

Viktor's eyes widen when he feels the two Pokémon taking flight and finds himself anxious to fly over a Pokémon for the first time. 

**...**

They immediately depart for Ecruteak City, where Dragonite, under Yuuri's command, makes two stops for Viktor to collects more Apricorns on the way. As soon as they arrive in the city, the two Pokémon land in front of the Pokémon Center and Viktor decides to go to the Gym, handing Egg over to Yuuri to hold on while he faces the challenges. 

"Before you go, I want you to pay attention to the 'Curse' technique. It causes your Pokémon to suffer the same damage as the opponent's, in case it dies." Yuuri comments, making Viktor nod with his head. 

"So, should I exchange my Pokémon after being hit by this technique?" He asks, tilting his face. 

"It sounds like a good strategy." Yuuri nods to him. "Good luck." 

**…**

Inside the Gym, Viktor shivers down his spine as he watches the dark environment, dimly lit by candlelight. Facing the psychic grandmothers who abuse the 'Curse' scam is more difficult than he expected. But he manages to beat several Gastly and Haunter. And then, Gym Leader Georgi, who wears heavy makeup on her face, comes. 

"Viktor." Georgi says, coldly. "We may be childhood friends, but now we have to put our friendship aside." 

"I agree, Georgi." Viktor responds, with a PokéBall raised. 

"I will defeat you with the power of my love for Anya and the spiritual legacy that my family carries." Georgi continues, making Viktor frown because… who is Anya? "Get ready! Gastly, go!" 

"Slowpoke, I choose you!" Viktor exclaims, launching the PokeBall in the air. 

**_"Gym Leader Georgi Popovich versus Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. Start!"_ **

"Mean Look!" Georgi orders for his Pokémon. 

"Confusion, Slowpoke!" Viktor exclaims, smiling as he sees his Pokémon defeat Gastly with a single stroke. 

**_"Gastly is out of action."_ **

"Haunter, it's your turn!" Georgi summons his second Pokémon, wasting no time. "Hypnosis." 

"Confusion, Slowpoke!" Viktor tries, but his eyes widen when he sees his Pokémon fall asleep. "Oh no." 

"Nightmare." Georgi orders, and Viktor watches his Pokémon being affected by the technique. 

"Slowpoke, come back! Come on, Noctowl!" Viktor switches Pokémon, before Georgi attacks him again. "Confusion!" 

And to the surprise of the Gym Leader, his Pokémon passes out. 

**_"Haunter is out of action."_ **

"Gengar, it's your turn!" Georgi exclaims, releasing his strongest Pokémon. "Mean Look." 

"Confusion!" Viktor repeats, feeling his heart pound and adrenaline coursing through his veins as he sees his Pokémon hit Gengar. 

"Sucker Punch!" Georgi exclaims, and both Pokémons are exchanging blows two more times, before Gym Leader despairs. "Hypnosis!" 

Only Noctowl does not seem to be affected by Gengar's Hypnosis, who collapses after yet another Confusion from Noctowl. 

**_"Gengar is out of action."_ **

"I can not believe." Georgi says, collecting his Gengar and releasing his last Pokémon, a Gastly, who collapses after receiving the last confusion of Noctowl. 

**_"Gastly is out of action. Challenger Viktor Nikiforov is the winner."_ **

"Congratulations, Viktor." Georgi says, collecting his Pokémon. "Here is your Badge and also the TM Shadow Ball." 

"Thank you, Georgi." Viktor says, collecting his prizes. 

He leaves the Gym, where he watches Yuuri feed his three Pokémon, while Phichit is drawing Vicchan lying with Egg. 

"I got it." Viktor says, approaching them. 

"So let's go to New Bark. Since I don't think we'll be able to complete the trip today, we'll stop in Violet City to rest and continue tomorrow morning." Yuuri says, seriously. 

"I think it's better too." Phichit comments, and Viktor nods. 

They then head to Violet City, where they stop at the Pokémon Center to retrieve and feed their Pokémon, and then go to Yutopia for dinner and rest. 

**~ x ~**

**[January 15th]**

They arrive in New Bark City and Viktor finds a Potion where Yurio was hiding weeks ago. Head to Cherrygrove on foot and arrive at night. 

**~ x ~**

**[January 16th]**

With the help of Slowpoke, he swims west of the city, where he meets a fisherman with a necklace called Mystic Water, which he immediately puts on Slowpoke. He takes advantage and captures a tentacool, despite making a face. Heading north of the city, Viktor captures a Poliwag and finds a Nugget, selling it at Pokémon Mart, buying Great Balls with the money he received. Back on Route 30, he finds another Potion and finally arrives at the Dark Cave. 

Inside, with the Dowsing Machine in Yuuri's hands on, they find a Poké Ball on a rock. With the help of Flaaffy, who uses Strength and unleashes a new area. On the way they find a Hyper Potion, a Max Ether, a Full Heal, a Direct Hit and are surprised to find a way out. Viktor harvests a Yellow and a Green Apricorn and arrives on a route that cannot be taken north. Viktor's Poké Map says that they are close to New Bark, much to the surprise of the three boys, and as they head there, Viktor defeats using Flaaffy and Slowpoke a Camper and Picnicker, who use a Ponyta, a Mankey and an Oddish. He records the Picnicker phone, called Eron, and finds an X Speed nearby. They fly back to New Bark and go to sleep at Viktor's house. 

**~ x ~**

**[January 17th]**

They fly to the Dark Cave, and continue on foot to Violet City, where with the help of the Dowsing Machine they find a Poké Ball on the island between the Sprout Tower and when using Surf around it, they find a Rare Candy and a PP UP. As they head south from the city, Viktor picks up a Yellow Apricorn and as they approach the entrance to the Ruins of Alph, Phichit convinces them to come in to investigate. 

"Nerd." Yuuri teases him, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up." Phichit says, giving him a tongue. 

Outside the Ruins, they find a Great Ball and two Red Shards, which Yuuri says he heard from a guy who leaves them for Berries in Violet City. With Rock Smash, Viktor and Vicchan surf south and find a Hyper Potion and a Max Ether. Inside one of the rooms, Phichit ends up solving a Kabuto puzzle, causing the three to end up falling from a hole in a strange and frightening underground. 

"You solved one of the puzzles, right?" A pale boy, wearing scientist clothes, scares them. "You released a part of one of Johto's great mysteries. A Pokémon called Unown, which has several different shapes. Shapes that according to the scriptures in the puzzle rooms, look a lot like letters of the alphabet. I wrote a report comparing the shapes with the proper lyrics, and something tells me that you need it. " 

He then delivers a notebook called Unown Report. Suddenly, they are chased by these strange Pokémon, which attack using a different technique. Viktor accidentally ends up capturing one of them before escaping out. They return to the ruin that Phichit had completed the puzzle and go to the scriptures. Viktor makes Flaaffy use Flash to improve the lighting, but they end up causing the scriptures to give way to a secret door, where they find a Moon Stone, a Sitrus Berry, a Heal Powder and an Energy Root. 

"Moon Stone is one of the special stones that can assist in the evolution of a Pokémon ..." Yuuri starts to say, but is suddenly silent. 

To their surprise, Nidorino gets out of his Poké Ball and touches the Moon Stone, evolving into Nidoking. They look at each other in surprise and Viktor returns the evolved Pokémon to the Poké Ball. In another room, Vicchan uses Dig and finds another entry in the scriptures, but one that cannot be accessed normally. 

"I have a rope." Phichit comments, taking his backpack off his back. 

"It's not safe to get Viktor to hold her. We're going to tie him around the waist and stay here waiting to help him up." Yuuri says, immediately doing this. 

With the help of the two boys, Viktor, carrying Vicchan and Egg, go down to the secret room, where they find a Pecha Berry, an Oran Berry, plus a Heal Powder and an Energy Powder. Phichit decides to do the puzzle and they again run away from the Unowns that increase in quantity underground. Tired, they return to Violet City to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowpoke: Disable- Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water] 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig   
> Dragonite  
> Charizard  
> ??


	12. 12 - The Secrets of Eevee's multiple evolutions! And finally we met Viktor's Eevee, Makkachin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [January 19th]  
> Viktor wakes up to a strange noise. When he looks at Egg, he sees him with a cracked part and a pair of eyes looking at him sheepishly.  
> 'Eevee?  
> "Hello, little one." Viktor says, approaching him slowly. "I am Viktor."   
> 'Eevee ee ~!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Just a small heads up: I decided to change Yuuri's age to 11 because, for the plot, it's better than being 14, so there are small edits in the past chapters because of it.
> 
> \- More art on my twitter!
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

Back on Route 32, they head south to the Ruins to go Alph. They find a Super Potion on the ground and a Heart Scale surfing near the fishermen. Entering Union Cave, they head north, down one floor. Viktor explores the lake with Surf and finds a new passage. Defeat a Machop and Geodude from a Hiker and get a call from his mother saying he bought more items for him. Find a Revive and defeat another Hiker with a Geodude and Graveler. When using strength on a stone, he ends up finding a way out and is startled when he realizes where he is at that moment.

_In the Ruins Of Alph._

They find Tiny Mushroom and Nugget and return to Union Cave, where they capture an Onyx with difficulty and find another way out to the Ruins, where they capture Natu and beat a Psych who uses a Girafarig. He decides to return to where Phichit and Yuuri are waiting for him and when he finally arrives, he tells them everything he found.

"We can come back later." Yuuri suggests, looking at Phichit who keeps his eyes shining when he learns of the new Ruins. 

Returning to the first floor, they head south, where they find a Great Ball, a Paralyze Heal and a Big Pearl. Surfing, Viktor finds a new passage to the underground and goes down with Vicchan, where he defeats 2 Marowak of a Pokemaniac. Surfing to the east, he finds a new passage with another Pokemaniac, who has his Kangaskhan defeated by him with difficulty. Use Revive on Slowpoke and descend to an even darker spot, where you find an Elixir. Worried about having a trainer over there and hearing a soft voice echoing over there, he decides that he needs to visit the Pokémon Center urgently. 

Outside the Dark Cave, he picks up Black and Pink Apricorns and they arrive in the city of Azalea at night. 

"I still have to finish investigating the Dark Cave." Viktor says, letting out a long breath.

"Then we will wait for you here." Yuuri suggests, with a smile on his face. "In the meantime, Phichit can access his Pokémon Network System so that I can collect more information about Pokémon that you have captured so far."

Viktor nods, agreeing with him. After all, there was no reason for Yuuri and Phichit to just wait for him, without being able to do anything. Viktor visits Celestino, who hands him 4 Love Balls, explaining that they serve to more easily capture Pokémon that are attracted to his. Viktor hands him Green Apricorns, saying he plans to return the next day. Harvest White Apricorn and visit the Pokémon Mart, where the deliveryman gives you 5 Occa Berries, 5 Babiri Berries and a Silk Scarf. He meets Yuuri and Phichit in Yutopia.

**~ x ~**

**[January 18th]**

Back at Union Cave, he goes to the second floor of the basement, where he swims to the other side. Defeat an Ace Trainer who has an Eevee, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon and a Flareon. 

"Congratulations, you managed to defeat my Eevee evolutions." She says, with a smile on her face.

"Evolution?" Viktor asks, surprised by what he hears. "As well?"

"Depending on the stone you have in hand, Eevee can evolve into Vaporeon, a water Pokémon, Jolteon, a thunder Pokémon and Flareon, a fire Pokémon. In addition, I heard that there are also two more evolutions depending on humor and the time you train Eevee. He becomes psychic if trained by day and ghost by night. Cool, isn't it? " She says, getting very excited.

"Yes." Viktor replies, surprised. "By the way, do you know the color of these other developments?"

"I heard that Espeon is lilac, and Umbreon is black." She replies, approaching Vicchan, "This Eevee of yours is very cute."

"Vicchan is not mine. I'm just with him because he helps me collect items." Viktor says, looking at her seriously. 

"Vicchan…?" She tilts her face, frowning. "Does…"

A delicate voice echoes through the cave, interrupting her. Viktor says goodbye to her and with the Dowsing Machine, finds a bottle of Calcium and an Ultra Ball. Viktor uses Rare Candy and Super Potions on Slowpoke and Flaaffy, thus giving Slowpoke a new technique, Water Pulse.

Defeating a Poliwhirl from another Ace Trainer, Viktor notices in the middle of the lake the big blue and white Pokémon which his voice echoes through the cave. Viktor captures him and defeats an Ace Trainer boy with a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, who comments on being a fan of the Kanto Pokémon Champion. Finally, find a Full Heal and leave Union Cave, going to the Pokémon Center of Azalea City to heal your Pokémon. He finds another Full Heal hidden in the woods outside the Charcoal Master's house. Go to Slowpoke Well and find a Super Potion before going to where Leroy was and pushing the stone with Flaaffy. Find a ticket to the underground and surf to where a boy is and give him a strange stone called King's Rock, capable of making Pokémons shrink when he receives blows. Find the TM Rain Dance on the other side,leaving the well when he sees that there is nothing else there. Pick the two Apricorns again at the exit of Union Cave and meet Celestino, who gives you 9 Friend Balls in exchange for Yellow Apricorns. He meets up with Yuuri and Phichit in Yutopia, telling everything that happened.

"Did you capture a Lapras?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"That's it!" Phichit exclaims, startling everyone nearby. "With this Lapras, Yuuri and I can cross lakes without any problems."

"Phichit Chulanont." Yuuri says, hitting a flick on his face.

"Ouchiee ~." Phichit whimpers, covering the injured spot with both hands. 

"I believe Lapras should be able to take the three of us, but I still think Viktor and Slowpoke should continue diving to go to locations with hidden items, at least." He says seriously, making Phichit nod with his head while pouting.

~ x ~

**[January 19th]**

Viktor wakes up to a strange noise. When he looks at Egg, he sees him with a cracked part and a pair of eyes looking at him sheepishly.

_'Eevee?'_

"Hello, little one." Viktor says, approaching him slowly. "I am Viktor." 

_'Eevee ee ~!'_

"Nice to meet you. Now, I could enter this Poké Ball just so I can register it on my PokéDex." Viktor shows him the Poké Ball, which little Eevee smells just before touching the button with his little nose, making it open and collecting it.

**_"Registering Pokémon Eevee. Do you want to name it?"_ **

Using Pokédex, Viktor registers Eevee as Makkachin. He then releases him from the Poké Ball and takes him in his arms, very excited.

"Hello, Makkachin." He says, laughing.

_'Eevee ee ~! Eevee! '_

The presence of the small Pokémon makes Yuuri, Phichit and Vicchan excited. Immediately the two Eevee become friends and start playing and talking together. They continue their journey through Ilex Forest, where they meet Tiny Mushrooms, Antidote, Big Mushroom, Repel, Ether and Full Heal. Viktor captures Psyduck and decides to talk to a fat man who throws himself into trees. He ends up teaching Makkachin's Headbutt technique and says he can now use the technique to hit these trees and make them fall, but he recommends not doing it now. 

On Route 34, use Surf on the other side of Day Care and find a Nugget. Surfing further, he finds a narrow passage where three Ace Trainer girls, who are sisters, are training. Face two at the same time, using Goldeen and Staryu first, then Seaking and Starmie, defeating them with Flaaffy and Slowpoke first, then Nidoking and Noctowl. Use Hyper Potion on the Flaaffy and defeat the older sister's Shelder and Cloyster with him, receiving Powder Herb from her. 

He receives a call from her mother and goes back to Day Care, going to Goldenrod City and entering the Pokémon Center first to retrieve her Pokémon and then goes to the Pokémon Mart, where she receives 5 Papaya Berries from the delivery man, in addition to selling items like 2 Nuggets, the Big Pearl, and the Herbs. On Route 35, surf the small lagoon and on the other side, pick a Green Apricorn and find another Nugget. Back at Daycare, he teaches Shadow Ball and Dig to Makkachin, ties Soothe Bell around his neck with a rope and mixes HP UP, PP UP and Calcium with the food. For Flaaffy, he gives Everstone and an HP UP.

**~ x ~**

**[January 21th]**

Finally they return to Ecruteak, after two full days of training Makkachin. They arrive in the city and immediately proceed to Route 38, where Makkachin encounters a Max Potion and defeats him with three Doduo from a BirdKeeper, harvesting a White Apricorn shortly thereafter. Makka defeats a Wooper by a Sailor, Flaaffy and Psyduck by a Lass that Viktor picks up the phone, and also a Mr.Mime by a School Kid and Hoppip and Sliploom by a Beauty. Viktor captures Magnemite, Snulbull and Miltank.

He uses Hyper Potion on Makkachin and they are surprised when the Dowsing Machine detects an item that can be accessed.

"Maybe you need a different HM." Phichit comments, regretting this.

Upon arriving near a farm, they encounter a strange man who…

"You are… Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont! What a surprise to see you here in Johto!" 

"Are you… Cao Bin-san?" Yuuri asks, also surprised.

"What's up, Uncle Bin! What are you up to?" Phichit asks, giving Viktor a wink as Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"I am finishing the construction of the New Safari Zone, which will be on Cyanwood Island." The man responds, and Viktor watches Yuuri perk up.

"That's great news! So Viktor can capture even more Pokémon and I can help with Minako-sensei's research." He says excitedly. "By the way, Bin-san. This is Viktor Nikiforov and he is a Pokémon trainer. Viktor, this is Cao Bin…"

"Owner of the Kanto Safari Zone, located in Fushia City and soon owner of the Johto version, with many more options for Pokémon, locations and a new system that is still in the testing phase. Why don't we change our numbers so that do I inform when Safari Some will open? " 

"Sure." Viktor records his number, and watches him walk away excitedly.

"He's still eccentric, apparently." Phichit comments, making Yuuri laugh.

"I'm a little worried about what he's up to now. I just hope he doesn't invent any madness and cause problems." Yuuri lets out a long breath.

They approach the farm, where Viktor harvests Green Apricorn and finds PP UP, Nugget, TM Drain Punch and X Attack. They overhear a couple talking about sick Miltank and Viktor offers Oran Berries for the Pokémon to eat until it gets better, much to the delight of the twin sisters who were looking after him. One of them gives you a Seal Case.

"With this Seal Case, you can store different types of Seals to decorate your Poke Balls." She says, with a wide smile on her face.

"Here are some for you." The other sister says, opening the Seal Case and placing some Seals of different designs.

"Thank you very much." Viktor says, smiling at the two. 

"Talk to Mom too, as she also has something to give you." The two say at the same time, much to Viktor's surprise.

In fact, their mother gives Viktor TM Nature Gift. And as it was getting late, she offered dinner and a room for them to rest. Viktor falls asleep immediately, but he suddenly wakes up and accidentally overhears Yuuri talking to Vicchan.

"I don't want him to see me any different. Should I tell him that I am also facing the Gyms and that I am the current Kanto's Pokémon Champion? I never thought I could be afraid of something like this."

Viktor swallows, not believing what he hears. _Yuuri is Kanto's Pokémon Champion? This is ... unbelievable_ . Viktor feels sleep returning and settles on the bed, finding a more comfortable position to sleep. Yuuri, frightened by the movement that Viktor ends up making, decides to move away from the room. And because of that, Viktor ends up not listening to another revelation that Yuuri makes about him.

"I think ... I like Viktor. More than friendship. But I don't think I should be feeling like this for him. He's only 10 years old ..."

_'Eevee, Eeeevee eee ~'_

"I know. Thank you so much for being with me so far, Vicchan." Yuuri strokes him on the neck, smiling when he feels him purring on his shoulder.

_'Eevee ~'_

And then he is startled to see his Eevee jump off his shoulder and start to shine. 

"It's okay, Vicchan." He says, sitting on the floor and placing the shiny Pokémon in his lap. "It's all right."

And then, Vicchan transforms into Umbreon, a Pokémon of the dark type.

' _Umbreon~!!_ '

"Good job, Vicchan. Now, how about we go to sleep?" Yuuri asks, smiling when he sees the Pokémon climb his cloches and nest in his arms, yawning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]  
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash [Item: Everstone]  
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick  
> Slowpoke: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]  
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell] 
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig  
> Charizard: Fly  
> Dragonite: Fly  
> ??


	13. 13 - Olivine City and the sick Pokémon at the Lighthouse! Heading towards the Cianwood Islands!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then why don't you try to face me?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face when he sees the blond-haired boy stop walking and look at him with a frown.  
> "You don't seem to be strong, so no. I'm going to do you the favor of saving you from the shame of losing to me." Yuri raises the middle finger of his right hand towards him, making Yuuri roll his eyes.  
> "Do ass you like, 'Yu-ri-o'. Then don't come crying when you want to fight and end up not being able." Yuuri watches him walk away and lets out a long breath.  
> "Yuuri?" Phichit asks, approaching him. "Everything is fine with you?"  
> "Yes." Yuuri replies, looking from him to Viktor, who also looks at him with concern. "Yes, I am. Now, are we going to explore this city tomorrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January, 22th]**

In the morning, Vicchan's new form surprises Viktor and Phichit. Yuuri explains what happened, not mentioning the things he said to his Pokémon. After breakfast with the family who lives on the farm, they get ready to continue their journey towards Olivine City.

Viktor defeats two Slowpoke from a Psych; Poliwhirl, Raticate and Krabby from a Sailor and two Pikachu from a couple of PokeFans, who gives Viktor his phone number. Viktor gets excited when Makkachin learns Bite technique, which can leave opponents Pokémon Flinch. They arrive in Olivine City in the late afternoon, and find Yuri leaving the Gym in an abrupt manner.

"How much waste of time." He grumbles, spitting on the floor in front of the building. "This Gym Leader must be very weak so that instead of battling as he should, he is taking care of a Pokémon that is sick."

"And you don't care about the sick Pokémon?" Viktor asks, startled by what he hears from him.

"And why should you, loser?" Yuri asks, turning around and starting to walk away. "Weak Pokémon are of no use at all."

"Then why don't you try to face me?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face when he sees the blond-haired boy stop walking and look at him with a frown.

"You don't seem to be strong, so no. I'm going to do you the favor of saving you from the shame of losing to me." Yuri raises the middle finger of his right hand towards him, making Yuuri roll his eyes.

"Do ass you like, 'Yu-ri-o'. Then don't come crying when you want to fight and end up not being able." Yuuri watches him walk away and lets out a long breath.

"Yuuri?" Phichit asks, approaching him. "Everything is fine with you?"

"Yes." Yuuri replies, looking from him to Viktor, who also looks at him with concern. "Yes, I am. Now, are we going to explore this city tomorrow?"

And with both of them smiling broadly, things start to return to normal. They also collect items like

**~ x ~**

**[January 23rd]**

Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit spend the morning on the beach, fishing using Viktor's new fishing face, the Good Rod. Unfortunately, she was only able to catch Krabby, which Viktor captures the first and Magikarps, who he uses to train Makkachin with they. In addition, they find items scattered around the city, such as a Full Heal in an elevated alley, a Pearl at Olivine Port, TM Charge Beam in an isolated part by the sea and a few more Seals from a little girl. They find a Fisherman wanting to exchange a Voltorb for a Krabby, but Viktor decides not to exchange anything yet. After lunch, they head to the Lighthouse, once Viktor faces several different trainers and collects even more items.

And as Yuri had said the night before, there is a sick Pokémon at the top of the Lighthouse. An electric type Pokémon, which apparently should be playing an important role.

"Who are you?" A teenager with wavy blond hair and green eyes asks, placing himself between them and the sick Pokémon.

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov and these are my friends Yuuri and Phichit. Technically, I am here to challenge you in a Pokémon battle, but we are currently here because we want to know if there is any way to help." Viktor says, making the boy look at him in surprise.

"Funny. No one but you came here to offer to help, which makes me a little sad. My name is Christophe Giacometti and I'm the Gym Leader in Olivine City." He says, kneeling beside the sick Pokémon. "And this is Amphy, the Ampharos who should be responsible for lighting the Lighthouse and a means of providing safety and direction for the ships that pass by. But as you can see, he has been very sick these days and this has been worrying me a lot . "

"It's understandable." Yuuri says, approaching the Pokémon and sitting next to him, extending his hand towards his face.

"No, wait…" Gym Leader Christophe starts to say, surprised by Yuuri's movement, but he stops when he sees Amphy not only smelling his outstretched hand but also licking it. "Okay, this is unbelievable."

"Why?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face to the Gym Leader, not realizing that Phichit rolls his eyes and Viktor starts to laugh.

"Amphy is a Pokémon that doesn't really like human contact, with the only exception of me. And you got him to like you in a matter of seconds." Gym Leader whistles, impressed. "But back to the subject. I heard that there is a pharmacist on Cianwood Island who has a special medicine that can cure any Pokémon disease. If you are challenging Johto's Gym Leaders, then you can take advantage, after all there is a Gym over there too."

"Perfect." Viktor nods excitedly. "We'll be right back with the medicine."

They descend the Lighthouse by the elevator, reaching the first floor and leaving the Lighthouse. At night, with PokéGear on the Town Map, the three boys argue while having dinner.

"Yuuri, can you get to Cianwood Island using Fly?" Viktor asks, making Yuuri look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, Viktor, this is not how the technique works." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "There are prerequisites that must be met for Pokémon with the Fly technique to be able to use the technique outside of a Pokémon battle. The first requirement is that the technique can only be used for transportation between locations already visited by the trainer. That is, I was able to fly to Cherrygrove City and New Bark City because I had visited these cities before, which is not the case with the Cianwood Islands. "

"This is because Pokémon, especially flying ones, need to be based on exact coordinates for the transport to be carried out successfully and for that, they depend on the fact, the smell, the hearing and the vision." Phichit explains it too, and Viktor is surprised to hear that. "I heard that they also rely on constellations to acquire their location."

"Right." Yuuri says, making Viktor look at him with wide eyes. "Another prerequisite is to have Gym Badges that allow the technique to be used, and I have Kanto's. That's why my Charizard and Dragonite are able to use the technique. In addition, there is the fact that locals need to have a safe place for landing, which usually happens in front of Pokémon Centers for safety reasons. So, as I said before, I cannot take the three of us to Cianwood Island. We will have to go by sea. "

"Not even screwing!" Phichit exclaims, making everyone present look surprised and Yuuri giving him a flick in the middle of his forehead. "Owiee! That hurt, Yuuri!"

"Shut up." Yuuri says, rolling his eyes. "My suggestion is to use Lapras as the primary transport, and Slowpoke to help pick up items and face coaches. In fact, it will be fun to train Flaaffy."

He smiles broadly and Viktor realizes that Phichit not only pales but also shivers. What's going on over there ...

**~ x ~**

**[January 24th]**

As planned, the three use Lapras and Slowpoke. Yuuri is responsible for Viktor's stuff and the Dowsing Machine, which helps Viktor find TM Pluck and Hyper Potion. And as Yuuri says, Viktor uses Flaaffy to face Swimmers and his water Pokémon, making his electric Pokémon not only defeat them easily, but also end up at risk of making the strokes spread through the water.

"Viktor, watch out for these whirlpools!" Yuuri exclaims, when they get close to a strange set of islands and rocks.

"Slowpoke, let's get closer to Lapras." Viktor says, swimming with his Pokémon.

_ 'Sloooooowpoke ~' _

Viktor finds himself afraid of certain Pokémon he encounters along the way. Among them a Tentacruel and Gyarados, something that their Pokémon also feel when they encounter them. He also wonders what it would be like to make a blue team, using Pokémon like Lapras, Wooper, Poliwag and even Suicune. Perhaps he should ask Yuuri's opinion on this.

It is already dark when they arrive on Cianwood Island. First stop, Pokémon Center. Watching Viktor open a long yawn, Yuuri looks at Phichit seriously.

"I'm going to check with the pharmacist about the medicine. Why don't you help Viktor go to Yutopia. He's really tired."

"You can leave it to me." Phichit says, holding up his two-handed thumb. "Good luck, although you don't have to."

"Thank you anyway." Yuuri leaves the Pokémon Center and looks up, smiling when she sees the stars in the night sky.

He keeps asking some people about the pharmacist, and enters a house a little more isolated. Looking around, Yuuri realizes that there is a semi-open door where he hears several different noises.

"Excuse?" He asks, leaning over a little to try to see beyond that door.

"What?!" A thick voice exclaims, and footsteps approach a man of short stature, black hair and beard and a pair of round glasses on his face. "The store is closed for today, kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry for invading then. But I would like to have some very important information from you, about a special remedy to cure sick Pokémon." Yuuri begins to explain himself, causing the man to look at him with a frown.

"And why should I give you this information?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"I heard about it from Gym Leader Christophe in Olivine City. He asked me to come here and get the medicine for the Pokémon that lights up the Lighthouse, which is very sick." Yuuri smiles and leans her face slightly towards the man.

"And why should someone like you take care of this kind of matter?" The man asks, letting out a long breath. "I heard that the Ampharos at the Olivine Lighthouse was sick, but not to the extent that my special medicine was needed."

"He is very weak. And Gym Leader refuses to abandon him to the point of not even carrying out official battles, which can cause serious problems for him if he continues like this." Yuuri comments, arms crossed. "That's why I want to resolve this situation as soon as possible."

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Yuuri Katsuki, sir." Yuuri responds, removing his Trainer Card and showing it to him. "Official Kanto Pokémon League Champion."

The man looks at him completely shocked, clearly not expecting someone like him around.

"Tomorrow afternoon you can come and get my Secret Potion." He says, after clearing his throat.

"Very well. See you tomorrow then."

Yuuri leaves the pharmacist's shop and heads towards the Gym, noting that in the middle there is a girl meditating under an artificial waterfall. With his Charizard, he defeats the trainers and messes with the mechanism, stopping the water from falling and scaring the girl with short red hair.

"You are quite bold in interrupting my training." The girl says, smiling broadly.

"Well, I'm here to challenge you in a battle for this Gym's badge, so…" Yuuri interrupts, shrugging at her.

"Very well. I am Gym Leader Mila Babicheva of the Cianwood Island Gym. I hope you are quite prepared, boy."

"Katsuki." Yuuri says, laughing while watching Gym Leader Mila's eyes widen. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"Are you kidding me?" She asks, letting out a long breath. "Okay, okay. Just because you had the respect to do a formal challenge."

She raises a Poké Ball and plays, releasing her first Pokémon. Yuuri releases his Charizard and smiles shyly at her, who rolls her eyes.

"  **_Gym Leader Mila versus Challenger Yuuri Katsuki. Get started!_ ** "

…

"That's not fair." Gym Leader Mila says, pouting while collecting her last Pokémon. "It's no fun to face the Kanto Pokémon Champion that uses a flying Pokémon against my team of fighters."

"I apologize for that, but at least I believe that tomorrow you will be challenged by someone more likely to entertain you." He says, making her cheer up immediately.

"Hoh. I will be waiting for this challenger then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash [Item: Everstone]   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowpoke: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]   
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]   
> Lapras: Surf 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Eevee): Headbutt - Dig   
> Charizard: Fly   
> Dragonite: Fly   
> ??


	14. 14- Viktor versus Phichit ?! The first journey through Johto's Safari Zone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is not fair! It is not fair!" The two watch him literally fall to his knees and punch the floor, crying. "Why are you two and not me?! Why?!"
> 
> "Phichit." Viktor starts to say, freezing when he sees him looking at him in surprise.
> 
> "You!" Phichit says, standing up. "Yuuri, I even understand. Even though he's an idiot…"
> 
> "What?!” Yuuri asks, but is ignored by him.
> 
> "But you! Why you?" Phichit frowns, and makes an important decision. "Battle against me. I want to see for myself how good you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January 25th]**

Yuuri, Viktor and Phichit decide to explore Cianwood Island in the morning. They find the entrance to the Safari Zone blocked and find two Star Pieces, the Pokémon Chuckle hidden in the sand and stones, which is immediately captured by Viktor, Stardust, Revive and Red Shard. When they reach an elevated part, they are surprised to see the legendary Pokémon Suicune again, who again approaches Yuuri and asks Viktor to pet him, before licking him in his hand and walking away from them. 

Viktor and Yuuri are startled when they hear Phichit shout out loud, which also attracts the attention of children and adults on the island.

"This is not fair! It is not fair!" The two watch him literally fall to his knees and punch the floor, crying. "Why are you two and not me ?! Why ?? !!

"Phichit." Viktor starts to say, freezing when he sees him looking at him in surprise.

"You!" Phichit says, standing up. "Yuuri, I even understand. Even though he's an idiot…"

"What?!” Yuuri asks, but is ignored by him.

"But you! Why you?" Phichit frowns, and makes an important decision. "Battle against me. I want to see for myself how good you are."

Viktor looks at Yuuri, who shrugs and walks away from them a little.

"Pokémon Trainer Viktor versus Loser Phichit." He announces, noting that people are approaching them, curious.

"Hey!" Phichit exclaims, moving away too and releasing his first Pokémon, a Drowzee.

"Makkachin." Viktor says, making his Eevee jump from his shoulder to the floor.

"Start!"

"Hypnosis, Drowzee!" 

"Makkachin, Bite!"

Phichit orders at the same time as Viktor, and both watch the result. Makkachin's blow hits Drowzee in the head, making it impossible to execute Hypnosis and leaving him very hurt.

"Again, Makkachin!" Viktor exclaims, and not giving Phichit time to think of any commands.

"Drowzee is out of action." Yuuri announces, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Haunter, it's your turn!" Phichit summons his next Pokémon after collecting the passed out Drowzee. "Lick!"

"Shadow Ball!" Viktor orders, and Phichit watches his Haunter see defeated again by Eevee, shocked.

"Hunter is out of action." This time Viktor laughs when he sees Yuuri trembling as he tries not to laugh at that situation.

Phichit collects his Pokémon and raises one last Poké Ball, taking a deep breath.

"You are my last hope!" He exclaims, throwing the ball into the air. "I choose you, Electrode!

"Makkachin, Dig!" Viktor says, watching as Pokémon dig in the sand.

"Charge, Electrode!" Phichit exclaims, and watches his Pokémon increase the electrical charge on his body at the exact moment that Makkachin appears beneath him, hitting him hard.

"Electrode is out of action. I said you are not meant to be a Pokémon trainer, Phichit." Yuuri says, unable to hold on any longer. 

He starts laughing, and Viktor ends up joining him. Phichit peaks and starts punching them, and the three of them head straight for the Pokémon Center. From recovered Pokémon, they have lunch and head to the Gym, where Viktor faces Black Belts first, before facing Gym Leader.

"I am Mila Babicheva, Gym Leader of Cianwood Islands. Are you ready to challenge me?" She asks, of Poké Ball raised.

"Yes." Viktor responds, also raising a Poké Ball. 

Viktor releases his Noctowl, and Gym Leader summons his Primeape.

**_"Gym Leader Mila versus Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. Get started!"_ **

"Noctowl, use Peck!" Viktor exclaims, looking at the opposing Pokémon with a frown.

"Focus Energy, Primeape!" Gym Leader Mila orders, with a smile on her face. "Focus Punch!"

"Peck!" Viktor's eyes widen when he sees the Primeape hit by the attack twice, before sending a single attack that makes Noctowl pass out.

**_"Noctowl is out of action."_ **

Viktor collects his passed out Pokémon and picks up the next Poké Ball, taking a deep breath.

"Nidoking, I choose you!" He says, throwing the Poké Ball in the air. "Peck!"

"Focus Energy." Gym Leader Mila repeats the technique, and Viktor decides to risk using Peck again, making her Primeape pass out.

**_"Primeape is out of action."_ **

"Very well, Viktor. You really are an interesting coach." She says, picking up the Primeape and switching Poke Ball. "Poliwrath is your turn!"

She summons her second Pokémon and Viktor doesn't hesitate, deciding to exchange Nidoking for Flaaffy.

"Discharge!" He exclaims, while listening to Gym Leader.

"Focus Energy!" 

Gym Leader Mila, realizing that Poliwrath couldn't handle the next attack, uses Hyper Potion on him, who receives another Discharge soon after. In a quick move, he exchanges Flaaffy for Nidoking, who becomes the target of Poliwrath's attack.

"Mega Punch!" 

**_"Nidoking is out of action."_ **

Viktor returns Flaaffy, and with a smile on his face, he says.

"Discharge, Flaaffy." 

"Focus Punch." But as Poliwrath was far from Flaaffy, he ended up receiving the full electric attack and passed out.

**_"Poliwrath is out of action. Challenger Viktor Nikiforov is the winner."_ **

"Congratulations, Viktor. You have proven yourself worthy of this Storm Badge." Gym Leader Mila hands him the Badge and a Mini CD, to his surprise. "Receive this TM Focus Punch as a reward for your victory."

"Thank you." Viktor says, putting TM in his backpack and Badge in his jacket.

"Good luck on your journey, Viktor." She says, saying goodbye to him and winking at Yuuri, who smiles at her.

Outside the Gym, Gym Leader’s mother approaches and hands HM Fly to Viktor for beating his daughter. Viktor teaches the technique to Noctowl, before meeting the pharmacist with Yuuri and Phichit, receiving a Secret Potion from him.

**…**

They return to Olivine City at night flying over Dragonite and Charizard, landing in front of the Lighthouse. They take the elevator and head to the top floor, where Gym Leader Christophe is surprised to see Viktor with the Secret Potion in hand.

"Thank you." He says, hugging him.

He does the same with Yuuri, who freezes when he feels the Gym Leader slide his hand around her waist and immediately reacts by pushing her away with a pinch. He gives the medicine to Ampharos, which little by little begins to show signs of improvement, to the relief of the four present. 

"Amphy, Flash." Gym Leader Christophe says, getting excited when the Ampharos lights up, something that begins to reflect in the internal mirrors of the Lighthouse. "My god, I'm so happy he's healthy again."

"I agree." Yuuri comments, being approached by the Pokémon and stroking it on the head. "You worked hard, so I don't think you should be working now. If that's not a problem for you, Gym Leader."

"I agree, yes. But what about the Lighthouse lighting?" Gym Leader Christophe asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'll take care of that. But for that I need to visit the Pokémon Center to get another Pokémon to replace Amphy." Yuuri responds, much to Gym Leader's surprise. "In the meantime, Pichit can use Electrode to light the lighthouse."

Pichit nods, releasing his Pokémon and making him use Flash. He and Viktor stay around, following the Pokémon that is recovering and waiting for Yuuri.

"Very well. I will be waiting for you." Gym Leader Christophe waves, saying goodbye to them and leaving the Lighthouse.

In the Pokémon Center, Yuuri takes an Ultra Ball from his Pokémon Network System and heads to the city gym.

"Wow, you didn't even let me get to the Gym right." Gym Leader Christophe says, frowning.

"I just want to defeat you as soon as possible before I return to the Lighthouse." Yuuri says, placing his right hand on his waist.

"Wow, you talk like it's really easy to beat me ..." 

**_"Gym Leader Christophe Giacometti versus Challenger Yuuri Katsuki."_ **

Yuuri shrugs, watching Gym Leader's eyes widen when he finally realizes who he is.

**…**

Yuuri returns with the lighthouse, where he releases his strongest electric Pokémon, which illuminates the Lighthouse for the rest of the night, while he, Viktor and Phichit go to sleep in Yutopia. 

**~ x ~**

**[January 26th]**

They get a call from Cao Bin early in the morning, warning that the Safari Zone in Cianwood Islands is finally open. 

"So, Viktor? Are you ready to face Gym Leader Christophe? Oh do you want to visit Safari Zone?" Yuuri asks, smiling at him.

"We are going to investigate the Safari Zone. I want to see what kind of Pokémon I can find there." Viktor replies, quite excited. 

"Phichit?" Yuuri asks, looking at the other boy this time.

"Of course I'm in. I want to see what kind of crazy Uncle Bin is up to." Phichit responds, and with that their plans for today are decided.

**…**

They fly to Cianwood Island and enter the Cliff Edge Gate, through the cave and out on the other side. Viktor easily defeats a Hiker and after crossing the bridge, defeats a Camper and finds Revive. They enter another cave and when leaving, Viktor explores alone with Lapras, finding a Pearl and capturing a Seel. Returning to where Yuuri and Phichit are, they follow the stairs until they reach almost the top, Makkachin finds an Ultra Ball. Defeat a Magmar and an Electabuzz from an Ace Trainer couple and find an item called Lagging Tail. Face another couple with Cloyster and Onyx, defeating them with Flaaffy and Slowpoke.

They arrive on Route 48 where they find Nugget and capture Farfetch'd and Digglet. Arrive at Safari Zone Gate and find 3 Tiny Mushrooms before visiting the Pokémon Center to heal Viktor's Pokémon. Inside the Safari Zone, Cao Bin is excitedly welcomes and surprises them by passing a test to Viktor.

"Listen well, boy. You must capture a Geodude and show it to me, so that I can release the second test." He says, looking at Viktor seriously. 

Viktor, who swallows, just nods several times.

"You can take the opportunity to capture new Pokémon, in addition to Geodude." Yuuri did, tilting his face to Viktor. 

"What about you?" He asks, looking from Yuuri to Phichit.

"Probably the old man is going to make me work on the Safari Zone maintenance system, so I won't be joining him." Phichit replies, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I will take the opportunity to study Vicchan's evolved form and keep our things and his Pokémon, Viktor." Yuuri says, stroking the Pokémon in question.

Viktor then enters the Safari Zone, receiving 30 Safari Balls and a bag of Pokémon food. He captures a Geodude, Jigglypuff and with difficulty, a Taurus. Frustrated by being a strangely ridiculous method of capturing Pokémon that insist on fleeing all the time, something he insists on complaining to Yuuri as soon as he returns to him. 

"Here is Geodude." Viktor tells Cao Bin, releasing the Pokémon from Safari Ball.

"Wonderful!" Cao Bin exclaims excitedly. "Certainly a Pokémon more robust and stronger than wild Pokémon!"

"What's the next test?" Viktor asks tiredly. 

"Next test?" Cao Bin asks, confused, to their surprise. "Ah! The second test. As the system maintenance is not yet complete, so I don't know yet."

"So I think Phichit will be around until this maintenance is over." Yuuri asks, letting out a long breath.

"I'm afraid so." Cao Bin replies, scratching his head.

"Okay, well, we'll be back here for the second test soon, so there should be no problem." Yuuri says to Cao Bin, making Viktor's eyes widen. "Just don't leave him alone, for God's sake."

"You can leave it, Katsuki-kun. I'll personally take care of that." Cao Bin then looks at Viktor, smiling. "Why don't you come back more often? You might end up finding more Pokémon to capture."

And that's exactly what Viktor does. He returns to the interior of the Safari Zone and captures Smeargle, Girafarig, Mr. Mime and with difficulty, Misdreavus. At night, he also captures Marill and Clefairy. Viktor and Yuuri are finally going to rest in Yutopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash [Item: Everstone]   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowpoke: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]   
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]   
> Lapras: Surf 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig   
> Charizard: Fly   
> Dragonite: Fly   
> ??


	15. 15- Finding a Red Gyarados? Invading the Team Rocket secret base!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To their surprise, they encounter Suicune again, who again shows interest in the two trainers, before disappearing again into the huge trees.   
> "Imagine if Phichit was here with us." Viktor comments, making Yuuri start laughing.  
> "Imagine when he finds out that we found Suicune again, only this time, without him." And with that, the two start laughing.  
> ...  
> "Hey, guys? What's the matter?" Phichit asks, giving a yawn right away.  
> "We just saw Suicune!" Viktor and Yuuri say at the same time, and hear a loud noise on the other end of the line.  
> "You bastards! That's not fair! Why me ?!" Phichit exclaims, crying loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January 27th]**

Viktor gets a call from Gina, Picnicker that he battled on the way to Goldenrod City, who reveals who has items for him. 

"Let's go to Olivine City first, deal with your battle with Gym Leader Christophe first, as it is the way." Yuuri says, and Viktor nods, seriously.

When he realizes that Yuuri was going to release Dragonite and Charizard, Viktor looks at Yuuri in surprise.

"Wouldn't it be better to continue flying together on Dragonite? I'm afraid I won't be able to hold on properly." He says, much to his own surprise. 

"It's all right." Yuuri says, saving the second Poké Ball and releasing Dragonite. "Dragonite, take us back to Olivine."

And with the two boys mounted on it, Dragonite takes flight. In the city, they both head to the Gym, where Viktor faces no one but Gym Leader Christophe.

"I was waiting for you, Viktor." Gym Leader says, with a Poké Ball in hand. "Are you ready?"

"You're?" Viktor asks back, with a Poké Ball in hand, throwing it in the air. "Nidoking, I choose you!"

"Magnemite!" Gym Leader Christophe did, also releasing his Pokémon.

**_"Gym Leader Christophe versus Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. Get started!"_ **

"Rock Smash!" Viktor exclaims immediately, taking Gym Least by surprise.

"Sonic Boom, Magnemite!"

"Double Kick!" And both watch Nidoking hit Magnemite with two kicks, knocking him out.

**_"Magnemite is out of action."_ **

"Steelix, this is your chance!" Gym Leader exchanges his passed-out Pokémon for a large silver that resembles Onix. 

Viktor decides to switch to Slowpoke, deciding to follow his instinct.

"Surf!" 

"Iron Tail!" Gym Leader Christophe orders at the same time.

But Surf, being a technique from afar, hits Steelix first and then takes the hit.

"Water Pulse!" Viktor says, and smiles when he sees that the blow not only hits the Pokémon hard, but also makes him pass out. 

**_"Steelix is out of action."_ **

When Gym Leader Christophe switches to another Magnemite, Viktor returns with Nidoking and defeats him with Rock Smash and Double Kick again.

**_"Magnemite is out of action. Challenger Viktor Nikiforov is the winner."_ **

"That battle was incredible, Viktor!" Gym Leader Christophe exclaims excitedly. "Here is the Mineral Badge and TM Iron Tail as a reward. Now, if you plan to continue your journey, you should head east from Ecruteak City, through Mt. Mortar."

"Thank you." Viktor says, walking away and going to the Gym's exit, where he meets Yuuri, to whom he reports what he heard from the Gym Leader about the next city before going to Yutopia.

**~ x ~**

**[January 28th]**

Early in the morning, Viktor and Yuuri fly to Ecruteak and head to MT. Mortar. Inside the cave, they find a Hyper Potion on a rock and Viktor captures Machop. With Slowpoke, he defeats a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen of a Pokemaniac and when moving a stone, he finds Max Repel. Just explore a little more, find Max Potion and Escape Rope. Defeat a Super Nerd's Slowpoke and find Ultra Ball. When climbing several steps, you will find Revive hidden. Note that there are places and items that are impossible to access yet.

"Perhaps a Pokémon will be able to climb here." Yuuri comments, frowning. 

They find a way out and defeat a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen from another Pokemaniac, a Diglett, a Dugtrio and a Geodude from a Hiker and a Qwilfish from a Fisherman. When surfing back to Ecruteak, he not only finds Max Potion, Super Potion, captures a Coordinator and finds another entrance to MT. Mortar.

"Shall we investigate that tree first?" Yuuri suggests, pointing to a tree that can be cut down. 

"OK." Viktor says, using Nidoking to cut the tree.

To their surprise, they encounter Suicune again, who again shows interest in the two trainers, before disappearing again into the huge trees. 

"Imagine if Phichit was here with us." Viktor comments, making Yuuri start laughing.

"Imagine when he finds out that we found Suicune again, only this time, without him." And with that, the two start laughing.

Collecting Pink, Green and Yellow Apricorns, they take a break for lunch and enter MT. Mortar, where thanks to the Dowsing Machine has the hands of Yuuri and Makkachin, Viktor finds PP UP, Ultra Ball, Carbos, Hyper Potion, Max Ether and…

"Oh, this is really good." Yuuri says, when Viktor finds a different bottle. "This is called Full Restore and not only does it heal all of your Pokémon's Status, it also makes them completely healthy."

"That’s nice." Viktor says, putting the bottle in his backpack. 

And then, to their surprise, Viktor receives a call from Cao Bin.

"Viktor, hello! I'm calling to let you know that I'm ready to pass you the second test." Cao Bin says excitedly.

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Viktor says, and looks at Yuuri with a mischievous smile on his face. "Where's Phichit? There's something I would like to talk to him about."

"Only a moment." 

They then hear the sound of Cao Bin and Phichit's voices and take a deep breath.

"Hey, guys? What's the matter?" Phichit asks, giving a yawn right away.

"We just saw Suicune!" Viktor and Yuuri say at the same time, and hear a loud noise on the other end of the line.

"You bastards! That's not fair! Why me ?!" Phichit exclaims, crying loudly.

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other and roll their eyes, deciding to shut down PokeGear and head to Mahogany Town. Back to the third entrance to MT. Death, Viktor captures a Mankey with a Friend Ball and arrives in the city at night. To Yuuri's surprise, the Gym is locked and they decide to rest that night before investigating that city further.

**~ x ~**

**[January 29th]**

At breakfast, Viktor and Yuuri discover that many years ago, Mahogany City was a city of ninjas.

"Ninja? Really?" Viktor asks, surprised by what he hears.

Outside Yutopia, a man approaches the two boys to offer him a Rare Candy Bar. Yuuri decides to buy instead of Viktor, and keeps the item in his backpack. They find a house in the middle of the city with a strange tree and Yuuri frowns when he sees a part of an antenna appearing between the leaves.

At the Pokémon Center, they hear about the Lake of Rage, a lake that is north of the city and that strange things are happening there and the fact that radio and television signals don't work well there.

"Yuuri, I'm worried." Viktor says, looking at him seriously.

"Me too. So I suggest that we call Cao Bin at the Safari Zone again first, as Phichit could better help find out what's going on." Yuuri says, and Viktor nods, picking up his PokéGear and doing just that. 

They head north, defeating a Youngster, a Picnicker, a Fisherman, three Pokemaniac, collect Black Apricorn and arrive at the Lake of Rage, frightened when they see a Gyarados ...  _ red? _

"W… what's going on here?" Viktor asks, looking pale.

"That is a good question." Yuuri says, coldly. "I don't think you can capture him, so leave it to me."

Viktor is startled to see Yuuri drop Dragonite and mount on top of him, which takes flight and approaches Gyarados, who lets out a very loud howl. He watches Dragonite hit the lake with a big electric shock, which reaches Gyarados just before Yuuri throws an Ultra Ball at him and captures him. Dragonite lands next to Viktor, who looks at Yuuri still in shock.

"I saw some items scattered on the lake shore. Are we going to collect them?" Yuuri asks, and he nods, releasing Lapras. "Besides, this is for you."

He gives Viktor something red, which looks more like a scale.

"This is called Red Scale and I'm sure I heard Mr. Pokémon say he was looking for something like that." Yuuri comments, climbing on the Lapras and extending his hand to him, who takes it.

Through a maze of aquatic plants, Viktor finds Choice Specs, Red Flute, TM Secret Powder and another Full Restore. In a remote house, a man gives him the TM Hidden Power and finally, he finds Rare Candy. On the way back to Mahogany Town, they receive a call from Cao Bin, and Phichit informs them of what he has discovered.

"Something about Mahogany is affecting not only radio and television waves, but also causing Pokémon to lose control." Phichit says, and they can hear the sound of keys being pressed quickly.

"Phichit, I just caught a red Gyarados!" Yuuri exclaims, making his friend suddenly stop typing.

"I don't believe you. That's why I'm going to open your Network System from here and… holy shit, it's a red Gyarados!" 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, already getting ready to flick him when he finds him.

"We have to go. We are arriving in Mahogany Town and we are starting to hear the noise of interference." Viktor says, looking at Yuuri. 

"There is a suspicious location that I want to investigate, so I think it's best to go soon." Yuuri looks at Viktor, who nods seriously.

"Be careful, you two." Phichit says, and ends the call.

_ … _

With their healthy Pokémon, Yuuri and Viktor enter the house next to the strange tree. Vicchan jumps off his shoulder and begins to investigate the place, until he starts to scratch a huge bookcase. 

"What is it, Vicchan?" Yuuri asks, noticing a thin strip of light at the bottom of it. "Viktor."

Viktor notices it as well and joins him to push the bookcase, revealing a secret passage leading to the basement. They split up and Viktor faces several Team Rocket Grunts that appear when he passes strange Persian statues that are scattered throughout the corridors. He finds Guard Spec and Hyper Potion and when he defeats a Scientist, Makkachin starts to shine and ends up evolving into Espeon and soon after they find Nugget and Revive. One of the Grunts talks about a trap on the ground and Viktor accidentally activates one, which causes a Voltorb to come up and attack him. Thanks to Makkachin, Viktor captures this Voltorb and returns to where he was, descending a ladder.

Find Full Heal and find out through a Grunt that you need two passwords to access the control room. Defeating even more opponents, he finds X-Attack, Protein, TM Snatch and Full Heal and in a special room, he receives a second password from a girl from Team Rocket. He climbs another ladder and finds X-Defense, and when crossing the long corridor, he finds another ladder to the floor below and ends up finding Yuuri, an Ultra Ball and TM Thief. 

"I found a password, but I heard there are two." Yuuri says, frowning.

"I also discovered a password." Viktor comments, crossing his arms. "RaticateTail."

Yuuri looks at him in surprise, and smiles broadly.

"Mine is Slowpoketail." 

"So… do we have both passwords?" Viktor asks, excited too.

_ 'Umbreon ~!' _

_ 'Espeon ~!' _

"Eh? Did Makkachin evolve?" Yuuri asks, surprised by what he hears. "Hello, Makkachin."

_ 'Espeooon ~!' _

They find a door with two keyboards between the door and look at each other, nodding. Yuuri approaches the door on the left and Viktor on the right. Both type in both passwords and press 'Enter' at the same time, causing the door to open. They enter the room and are faced with a different man and a Pokémon. 

"Welcome, coaches. I am the leader of Team Rocket." The man says, with a wide smile on his face.

_ So this is the leader of Team Rocket?  _ Viktor wonders, frowning.

"No, you are not the leader." Yuuri says, with his face tilted, making the man and Viktor look at him in surprise. "The true leader would certainly recognize me."

"What do you mean by that, kid ?!" The man asks, getting angry.

_ Now, what did Yuuri really mean by that? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Tackle - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Tackle - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash [Item: Everstone]   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowpoke: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]   
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]   
> Lapras: Surf 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig   
> Charizard: Fly   
> Dragonite: Fly   
> ??


	16. 16- Secrets Revealed! Ice skating at the Mahogany Town Gym!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So… did you really defeat Team Rocket in Kanto?" Viktor asks, noticing that Yuuri freezes, dropping the sandwich he was eating at that time.  
> "Yes." He replies, taking a deep breath. "I'm Kanto's Pokémon Champion, and I defeated Team Rocket one year ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

"Welcome, Trainers. I am the leader of Team Rocket." The man says, with a wide smile on his face.

"No, you are not the leader." Yuuri says, with his face tilted, making the man and Viktor look at him in surprise. "The true leader would certainly recognize me."

"What do you mean by that, kid ?!" The man asks, getting angry.

"After all I was the one who defeated him in a Pokémon battle a year ago and caused Kanto's Team Rocket, which at the time was causing trouble, so I decided to give them double trouble." Yuuri looks at Viktor with a sad smile on his face, something that surprises him.

"Hahahahah, I can't believe it was a kid like you who defeated the real leader." To their surprise, they came across Executive Leroy, who laughs loudly. "I would like to congratulate you both for making it this far, and giving you the password for the Generator Room. Hail Team Rocket."

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other, confused as to why he gave the password so easily.

"But unfortunately for both of you, the door is only open if the computer recognizes my voice by saying the password, something that certainly won't happen because I'm already leaving." And he runs away from the boys, who are watching everything scared.

_ And now? _

**_'Present them with the password for the Generator Room. Hail Team Rocket. '_ **

They hear Executive Leroy's voice, and Yuuri realizes that it comes from the black Pokémon that was hidden there.

"Hello. It must be scary to be stuck in that cold, lonely place." Yuuri says, slowly approaching the Pokémon and crouching down, approaching his hand to it slowly. "Do you want to come with us? I promise to help you get out of here."

**_'Hail Team Rocket.'_ **

To his surprise, the black Pokémon spreads its wings and takes flight, landing ... on Yuuri's head. 

"I need to tell Phichit this." Viktor says, laughing.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and follows Viktor to the Generator Room, where they are approached by a Team Rocket Grunt and a woman who claims to be…  _ Executive Leroy? _

"Don't think that we will let you destroy our plans, kids." She says, and Viktor finds himself facing the two alongside Yuuri, using Vicchan and Makkachin against their Pokémon, easily defeating them to the shock of Executive Leroy, who flees immediately.

**_'Hail Team Rocket.'_ **

The Pokémon repeats the password using Executive Leroy's voice, causing the door to open and show a large machine connected to six Electrodes, three on each side.

"We will split up and defeat these Pokémon at the same time." Yuuri suggests, and Viktor nods, going to the left side and defeating the three Electrodes who are there. 

When he returns to the generator, he meets Yuuri, who hands him a Mini CD similar to HM Surf. 

"Vicchan found this, and I want you to have this HM. Check with PokéDex to find out what technique he has." Yuuri says and Viktor does just that, opening his PokéDex and activating the Mini CD, reading what is written.

"Here it says to be HM Whirlpool and that it traps the foes in a violent swirling whirlpool. It can also be used to traverse whirlpools." Viktor says and Yuuri starts to tilt his face, but stops because of the strange Pokémon in his head, ending up blinking twice.

"Isn't there some strange wirpools on the way around the Whirl Islands?" Yuuri asks, smiling at him. "We can see how this HM works when we visit there again. Now, we need to get out of here, eat and sleep. Today was a stressful day for us."

"I agree." Viktor says, looking at the Pokémon in his head.

Pokémon that remain right there when they are outside the city, where they soon realize that the strange tree has disappeared and that a long antenna is quite crooked there.

"Do you want to come with us?" Yuuri asks, holding up an Ultra Ball.

_ 'Muuuuuuuur-crow!'  _

And to their surprise, the Pokémon enters the Ultra Ball.

**…**

"So… did you really defeat Team Rocket in Kanto?" Viktor asks, noticing that Yuuri freezes, dropping the sandwich he was eating at that time.

"Yes." He replies, taking a deep breath. "I'm Kanto's Pokémon Champion, and I defeated Team Rocket one year ago."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Viktor asks, realizing how pale he is getting.

"What would you think if I introduced myself to you as a Pokémon Champion?" Yuuri asks, with a forced laugh. 

_ Ah. That kind of... makes sense.  _ But Viktor tilts his face when he realizes that there is something else in this story. And from the look Yuuri gives him, this is something he doesn't want to talk.

**~ x ~**

**[January 30]**

Right over breakfast, Viktor and Yuuri overhear people talking about normalization at Lake of Rage and the angry Gym Leader who broke the antenna that transmitted the mysterious signal, which was interrupted last afternoon. When they leave Yutopia behind, they head first to the Pokémon Center but are interrupted by a thick voice that calls for Yuuri, when they turn to look at their caller, they encounter a short, bald, fat man with frame glasses red on the face.

"Good morning, Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor Nikiforov." He says looking at them with a strange smile on his face. "I am the Gym Leader from Mahogany, Josef Karpisek and I am here to thank you for interrupting Team Rocket's plans involving Lake of Rage."

"We just did what's right." Viktor says, frowning. 

"And that is why Mahogany Town is free from Team Rocket. Now, if you are prepared to face me, I will be waiting for you in my Gym, only for you to need ice skates, which can be purchased at the store before belonged to Team Rocket. " He then laughs out loud, waving and walking away from them. "I'll be waiting!"

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other, surprised by what they just heard from him.

"Ice skates." Yuuri comments, tilting his face. "This means that he must use ice type Pokémon, which can be a little worrying."

"Why?" Viktor asks, confused.

"Ice techniques are quite effective on most different types of Pokémon. So my suggestion is electric and water Pokémon. In your case, Flaaffy and Slowpoke. In addition, some Revives and Potions can help too." Yuuri responds, nodding.

"Okay." Viktor nods, seriously.

"Do you want to watch my battle with him?" Yuuri asks, tilting her face at him. 

"Yes!" Viktor replies, quite excited. 

**…**

Viktor is relieved that his mother insisted on ice skating lessons when he was a child. And he admires Yuuri for being able not only to cross the ice rinks but also to face coaches using his Dragonite. And the battle between him and Gym Leader Josef is quite exciting, with Yuuri defeating him with Dragonite, something that surprises Gym Leader.

And then, after lunch, it is his turn to face him.

**…**

**_"Gym Leader Josef Karpisek versus Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. Get started!"_ **

"Flaffy, use Discharge!" Viktor exclaims, after taking a deep breath. 

"Hail, Seel." Gym Leader Josef orders, seriously, and then picks up an item when he realizes that his Pokémon is seriously injured.

"Strenght!" Viktor smiles when he realizes the disadvantage of the opponent's Pokémon. "Discharge!"

And Seel ends up fainting when hit by the electric blow.

**_"Seel is out of action."_ **

"Dewgong, it's your turn!" Gym Leader Josef changes Pokémon, frowning. "Aurora Bean!"

"Discharge!" Viktor orders, relieved that his Flaaffy has escaped Dewgong's attack.

And with one more Discharge, Dewgong also passes out.

**_"Dewgong is out of action."_ **

"Piloswine, it's up to you!" Gym Leader Josef changes his Pokémon, with a strange smile on his face. "Mud Bomb!"

_ Wait, what? _

But the attack proves to be quite effective, and Flaaffy ends up passed out.

**_"Flaaffy is out of action."_ **

"Slowpoke, I choose you!" Viktor changes Pokémon and takes a deep breath. "Water Pulse!"

"Mud Bomb!" Gym Leader Josef orders undoing the smile.

After all, his attack doesn't have much effect on Slowpoke, unlike Water Pulse, an attack that, when repeated, makes Piloswine pass out.

**_"Piloswine is out of action. Challenger Viktor Nikiforov is the winner."_ **

A loud laugh echoes through the Gym, and Viktor approaches the Gym Leader.

"Very well! Very well, Viktor! You really are a promising young man! And nothing is more fair than giving him the Glacier Badge and this TM, which contains the Hail technique." Gym Leader Josef exclaims, slapping him hard on the back and laughing out loud.

"Congratulations, Viktor. I knew you would be able to beat him." Yuuri says, approaching them with a shy smile on his face.

"Well, I believe that the last stop on your journey is the city of Blackthorne, which is east of here." Gym Leader Josef says, making Viktor freeze with what he hears. "Good luck, boys!"

"Thank you!" Yuuri exclaims, waving at him.

With his mind on those Gym Leader words, Viktor leaves the Gym with Yuuri but before he could think about it, he ends up getting a call from… Lilia?

"  _ Viktor? There is something strange going on at the Radio Tower. Someone is making the president announce that he is supporting Team Rocket. And the whole city is taken over by Rockets. _ "

Viktor and Yuuri look at each other in surprise.

_ This is not good. _

**~ x ~**

They arrive at Pokémon Daycare flying in Dragonite late at night and without passing close to the city. Yuuri immediately notices that the guard on patrol nearby is no longer there, which makes him very concerned. Lilia receives them with a relieved face and soon tells everything she knows about what is happening.

"It all started this afternoon, when all the stations were stopped and started to reproduce the President of Radio Tower praising and giving full support to Team Rocket." She says, turning on the radio and making them hear absurd things. "And now?"

"We need to prepare a plan to end this." Yuuri says, sitting on the couch. "First of all, we need to have dinner and sleep, if it's not too much trouble. Tomorrow, we have to distract the Grunts that are around town and infiltrate the Radio Tower."

"What if I disguise myself as a member of Team Rocket? Isn't there a guy in the Underground Tunnel who has fantasies for taking pictures?" Viktor asks, making Yuuri look at him in surprise.

"I take care of the city Grunts. You go to the Underground Tunnel and disguise yourself as Team Rocket Grunt and advance through the tower. After I'm done with my part, I'll join you." He decides and Viktor nods, with a serious look.

And it is with that kind of feeling that they will try to sleep. At least until their exhaustion defeated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Fly - Peck - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Discharge - Strength - ThunderShock - Flash [Item: Everstone]   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowpoke: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]   
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]   
> Lapras: Surf 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig   
> Charizard: Fly   
> Dragonite: Fly   
> ??


	17. 17- Goldenrod City is being attacked by Team Rocket ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a boy lands with a Dragonite at the entrance to the Pokémon Center, all Team Rocket Grunts are on alert and try to use their Pokémon to chase him away, but his Dragonite ends up being too powerful against them. Meanwhile, a certain silver-haired boy advances unseen to the Underground Tunnel, where instead of meeting the man from before, he finds a Team Rocket Grunt wearing the outfit right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Soo... 5 more chapters till the ending. Oh my god. Also, a little trivia: January 31th is my birthday.
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[January 31st]**

When a boy lands with a Dragonite at the entrance to the Pokémon Center, all Team Rocket Grunts are on alert and try to use their Pokémon to chase him away, but his Dragonite ends up being too powerful against them. Meanwhile, a certain silver-haired boy advances unseen to the Underground Tunnel, where instead of meeting the man from before, he finds a Team Rocket Grunt wearing the outfit right there. 

"Damn time we ended up running out of uniforms." He swears, getting dressed until he sees Viktor's approach. "Who are you?"

Viktor swallows hard, thinking of forcing a Pokémon Battle there, but ends up scared when he smiles broadly.

"Ah! You are a new recruit who is also without a uniform! No problem, you still have the outfit of a stupid guy who thought Team Rocket clothes would be successful." Grunt says, throwing clothes at him.

"That's right! I was told to come here to change clothes before going to Radio Tower." Viktor says, taking advantage of his distraction to change clothes. 

When he finishes, he looks in the mirror and makes a face, completely hating having to wear this outfit. But it is necessary, so he will swallow his pride and look forward to the moment when he can burn her.

Viktor is surprised to be accepted as a member of Team Rocket so easily, but of course he has the displeasure of meeting Yuri, who not only ends his disguise but also calls him weak when using the fantasy to infiltrate. Viktor gives him the tongue and ends up defeating the Team Rocket Grunt that prevented access to the next floor, climbing the stairs and facing two more Grunts, beating them easily. On the third floor, he finds that Team Rocket Executives are locked in the president's office, which can only be accessed by him. 

He also ends up hearing more about the boy who defeated Team Rocket in the past, and smiles at the thought of Yuuri. On the top floor, he finds a man speaking in a broadcast the same things that were going on the radio and believes he is the president, but soon he realizes that it is not him.

"Surprised to see me again, kid?" He hears the voice of Executive Leroy, who smiles broadly on his face. "Congratulations on getting here, but if you are looking for the President, I am sorry to inform you, but he is not here but is stuck in our base of operations that is in the Underground Tunnel. If you want to have access to that base, you will have to beat me first."

And the battle between the two is fast, and at the same time cruel. When Makkachin doesn't defeat them, Executive Leroy orders his Pokémon to self-destruct, something that leaves him shocked.

"Tsk. You really suck." And he leaves the room, leaving behind a Card Key. 

Leaving the Radio Tower, he heads to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon, noting that there are not many Rockets around the city and sees that Yuuri is there, talking to officers. Yuuri notices him and smiles with relieved at him.

"Viktor." He says, and Vicchan jumps on his shoulders. "Did it work?"

Viktor shakes his head, and tells him everything that happened to him. 

"I understand." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "Recover your Pokémon. We will have lunch before we investigate the Underground Tunnel." 

Viktor nods, letting out a long breath. Suddenly, he feels enveloped by Yuuri, who embraces him.

"I know what he did is terrible." Yuuri whispers in his ear. "Making your Pokémon self-destruct is something that has been considered illegal in the past and to this day, normal trainers don't use it to win battles. And if Leroy is doing this, it's our duty as real trainers to stop it for good."

"Yes." Viktor says, taking a deep breath and walking away from him slowly. "We will end Team Rocket's plans."

**...**

With Flaaffy acquiring the Signal Beam and Noctowl technique, Air Slash. Viktor and Yuuri advance through the Underground Tunnel, being stopped by a Kimono Girl, who is startled to see them.

"You are…" Yuuri starts to say, surprised.

"Katsuki-kun." She says, approaching them. "And you must be Viktor. I heard a lot about you from my mates."

"Companions?" Viktor asks, confused.

"Didn't you notice, Viktor?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise. "All the Kimono Girls we met so far were different girls."

"Exactly." The girl says, holding her right hand over her mouth to hide a laugh that ends up escaping her. "We are here to help protect the temples of the True Legendary Pokémon ... oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't even tell you, but as I trust Katsuki-san, I believe everything is fine."

And she walks away, leaving them dumbfounded. They look at each other and end up deciding to part ways as soon as they access the inside of Team Rocket's secret base. What Viktor certainly does not expect is to see Yuri enter a time after them and wish to battle with him. Battle he certainly didn't want to have now.

"Golbat, it's your turn!" Yuri exclaims, releasing his first Pokémon.

"Noctowl!" Viktor calls, throwing the Poké Ball into the air. "Air Slash!"

"Confuse Ray!" But Noctowl is unaffected by the technique, making Golbat hit hard. "Bite!"

This time, Golbat's blow makes Noctowl not able to attack.

"Confusion!" Viktor exclaims, at the same time that Yuri repeats the technique of his Pokémon, and decides to change it. "Golbat, you are useless now. Sneasel, I choose you!"

"Noctowl, get some rest. Nidoking, this is your chance!" Viktor changes as well, noting that Sneasel could finish off Noctowl easily. "Rock Smash!"

"Faint Attack!" Yuri exclaims, watching his Pokémon make a not very effective attack, but being defeated easily by Nidoking. "Tch! Golbat, return to the battle! Air Cutter"

"Cut!" Viktor exclaims, and watches Golbat pass out after receiving yet another attack from Nidoking.

"Haunter, it's your turn!" Yuri exclaims, collecting the passed out Pokémon and releasing his neighbor.

"Slowpoke!" Viktor changes too, and takes a deep breath. "Zen Headbutt!"

"Shadow Ball!" But again, Yuuri's Pokémon is defeated in one blow. "Shit! I don't believe that a loser like him is being able to win me. Magnemite, finish him off!"

"Nidoking, I need you! Rock Smash!" Viktor exclaims, biting his lip.

"Sonic Boom!" But this time, Nidoking passes out. 

"Makkachin!" Viktor exclaims, and Makkachin jumps off his shoulder, going to the floor in front of him. "Shadow Ball!"

"Spark!" And with another Shadow Ball, Magnemite faints and Yuri releases his last Pokémon. "Quilava, it's your turn!"

"Slowpoke!" Viktor changes Pokémon, and opens a smile on his face. "Surf!"

"Swift!" Yuri orders, but his eyes widen when he sees his last Pokémon pass out.

And Viktor watches him cry out, collect his passed out Pokémon and leave the premises. But both end up being scared when Slowpoke starts to shine, and soon resurfaces with its evolved form, Slowbro. Viktor rolls his eyes and decides to stop by the Pokémon Center before continuing to investigate that place, ignoring Yuri who will also recover his Pokémon. 

"How can you beat me?" The blond-haired boy asks, strangely serious. "I know I'm strong, but the damn Gym Leaders insist on saying that my Pokémon don't trust me. What the hell does that mean?"

"You are not weak, Yuri. But the way you handle your Pokémon does not guarantee their proper growth." Viktor says, making the boy look at him in surprise. "You don't worry about playing with them, talking to them, taking care of them properly. You don't have any special ties to them, and that ends up interfering when it comes time to test your Pokémon. I don't know if you can still do something now that they are already at advanced levels. But something tells me that you can change, if you put your heart in it. "

"How much gummy crap." Yuri comments, making a face. 

Viktor shrugs, picking up his recovered Pokémon and, with Makkachin on his shoulder, returning to the Underground Tunnel, taking a deep breath and hoping to get to the Radio Tower President and rescue him safely.

**~ x ~**

After defeating some Grunts, Viktor and Makkachin find Full Heal and Smoke Ball. She solves the puzzle and goes down the stairs finding Ultra Ball, Max Potion, Max Ether, Revive and TM Sleep Talk. He finds a director, and receives the Card Key from him, who opens the ticket to his office. 

"Please defeat Team Rocket." The director begs, holding his hands tightly. 

Going up the stairs, he finds the Amulet Coin item and when he opens the door, he realizes that he is on the Underground Floor at Pokémon Mart, goes back to the city and enters the Radio Tower again. On the 3rd floor, use the Card Key and face a Team Rocket Executive ... who is called Leroy?

_ Again? _

"Golbat I choose you!" Executive Leroy exclaims, releasing his first Pokémon. 

"Makkachin!" Viktor smiles, watching his Espeon jump off his shoulder. "Shadow Ball!"

Executive Leroy keeps his eyes wide, watching his Pokémon pass out from the attack.

"Weezing, it's up to you!" He changes Pokémon immediately. "Smoke Screen!"

"Shadow Ball!" Viktor exclaims, watching Makkachin deflect Weezing's attack and attack.

"Double Team!" But Wezing ends up passing out when he receives another Shadow Hall from Makkachin. "I don't believe I lost. Boy, you are really brave to defeat me, Executive Alain Leroy. But you still have to face my wife and son if you really want to interrupt our plans."

And he walks away, down the stairs. Viktor uses healing items on his Pokémon and on the stairs on the opposite side, facing the same woman as before, who also introduced himself as Executive Leroy.

"I see you defeated my husband. But you certainly won't be able to defeat me again." She exclaims, throwing a Pois Ball into the air. "Come on, Arbok!"

"Noctowl, it's your turn!" Viktor exclaims, also playing a Poké Ball. "Confusion!"

"Glare!" But Arnold passes out immediately after receiving the psychic attack. "Murkrow, this is your chance! Wing Attack!"

"Air Slash!" Viktor exclaims, surprised to see that the attack had a major effect on the dark type Pokémon.

With another Air Slash, Murkrow passes out and Executive Leroy changes Pokémon, releasing a Victreebel, who passes out after two Noctowl Air Slash.

"Impressive, young coach. You were enough to defeat Natalie Leroy, but will you be able to defeat my son?" She also leaves, giving a loud laugh.

And then Viktor arrives at the top, where he sees Yuuri defeating her son. 

"I don't believe I was defeated so easily." 

"I'm used to poison type Pokémon, so it was easy to exploit your Pokémon's weaknesses with my Charizard." Yuuri says, opening a smile when he sees Viktor approaching.

"Team Rocket is so JJ Style that it doesn't matter that I was defeated, my parents will certainly continue with the plans." The Executive says, with a wide smile on his face.

"If you're talking about Alain and Natalie Leroy, I just beat them." Viktor smiles when he sees his shocked face.

"No, I don't believe that!" And suddenly, he runs away and screams. "Mom!!!!"

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other in surprise and started laughing. They only calm down when they notice the presence of someone else in that room.

"Director!" Viktor exclaims, approaching him.

"Viktor! Nice job on expelling Team Rocket from Goldenrod City." The Radio Tower Director says, slapping Viktor on the left shoulder.

"Thank you very much but I didn't do it alone. Yuuri helped a lot too." Viktor replies, making the director finally look at the other boy there and widen his eyes.

"Champion Yuuri Katsuki ?! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to ignore your presence!" He exclaims, making Yuuri embarrassed.

"It's okay, I don't care about that." Yuuri says, tilting his face. "Now, if you have nothing more to talk to us about, I think we'd better go on our way."

"No, no. Wait a minute! I need to reward you for the work you did." He then reaches into the jacket, removing a multicolored stone in the shape of a feather. "This is the Rainbow Wing, found when the Radio Tower was built in place of an ancient sacred tower, where the items that symbolized the Divine Pokémon of this region, the Pokémon that guards the Skies - Ho-oh - and Pokémon that guard the Seas - Lugia. "

"Ho-oh and Lugia…" Viktor comments, taking the Director's Rainbow Badge and looking at it closely.

"With Rainbow Wing, you can access the interior of the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City." The Headmaster informs him, making Viktor nod. "I wish you luck on your journey, Viktor. And it is an honor to be able to meet you, Champion Katsuki."

"Thank you, sir. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go rest." Yuuri says, taking Viktor by the hand and walking away with him.

Outside the Radio Tower, Yuuri lets out a long breath. Together, they head to Pokémon Data Care, where they decide to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Fly - Air Slash - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Discharge - Strength - Signal Bean - Flash [Item: Everstone]   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowbro: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]   
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]   
> Lapras: Surf
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig   
> Charizard: Fly   
> Dragonite: Fly   
> ??


	18. 18- Exploring the interior of the Seafoam Islands and the new fields of the Safari Zone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using Dragonite, they fly towards the Safari Zone, stopping in Olivine City for lunch and arriving early in the evening at the Yutopia inn in that region. There, they meet Phichit, who is excited to see the developments of Vicchan and Makkachin. At bedtime, they discover that there is only one room available at that time because of the success that the new Safari Zone is being. Phichit, with a wide evil smile on his face, runs to his room immediately and locks the door. 
> 
> "Phichit Chulanont, you haven't forgotten that my family owns the chain of inns, have you?" Yuuri asks, on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Oh, boy....
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[February 1st]**

Early in the morning, Viktor and Yuuri plan what to do at that moment. With the help of the Town Map, they note that Blackthorn City is east of Mahogany Town and Lilia informs them that the Gym Leader uses Dragon type Pokémon, something that makes Yuuri frown. But before returning, they decide to return to the Safari Zone, not only to train but to capture more Pokémon and do Cao Bin's second challenge. 

Using Dragonite, they fly towards the Safari Zone, stopping in Olivine City for lunch and arriving early in the evening at the Yutopia inn in that region. There, they meet Phichit, who is excited to see the developments of Vicchan and Makkachin. At bedtime, they discover that there is only one room available at that time because of the success that the new Safari Zone is being. Phichit, with a wide evil smile on his face, runs to his room immediately and locks the door. 

"Phichit Chulanont, you haven't forgotten that my family owns the chain of inns, have you?" Yuuri asks, on the other side of the door.

Phichit freezes, realizing that he was speaking the truth. Especially when Yuuri unlocks the door and opens it, looking at him coldly.

_ No, he's screwed! _

Behind Yuuri, Viktor hides his mouth with both hands, but is unable to drown out the laughter he gives. 

_ Damn traitor! _

**…**

In the end, it was decided that Yuuri and Phichit shared the room, while Viktor keeps what was available. Something that bothers the silver-haired trainer, who is surprised to realize this but does not understand the reasons for such feelings.

_ Only that he wanted to be with Yuuri. _

**~ x ~**

**[February 2nd]**

The three boys barely arrive inside the Safari Zone when they end up listening to Cao Bin calling for Viktor. He shows a machine that can change the fields visited in the Safari Zone, customizing it to have a better chance of catching different Pokémon, which he calls Area Customization. 

"With that, I will pass you the second test, Viktor." Cao Bin says, quite excited. "I want you to bring me a Sandshrew, which can only be accessed in the Desert Area."

Accessing the computer, Viktor notices new areas like Rocky Beach, Desert, Marsh Land, Meadow, Wasteland and Swamp. He captures Sandshrew, Kangaskhan, Cubone, Grimer and Murkrow and when he introduces the requested Pokémon, Cao Bin immediately declares that Viktor is the new owner of that Safari Zone…

_ Wait, what ?! _

"Bin-san." Yuuri's cold voice makes Cao Bin freeze, terrified. "Could you explain to me what's going on here?"

"Well, you know how it is, don't you? I want to retire and take care of two Safari Zones at the same time is too tiring ..." Cao Bin swallows, watching Yuuri cross his arms and look at him seriously.

"So you decided to leave it all in the hands of a young coach who has just finished his journey in Johto." Yuuri tilts his face, not realizing that Viktor pales at what he said. 

"What should I do?" Cao Bin shrugs, completely ignoring Yuuri. "It's not like you want to take over this Safari Zone after leaving Kanto ..."

"I accept." Yuuri says, interrupting him. "After you call my mom and tell me what's going on."

This makes Cao Bin horrified. 

**~ x ~**

That afternoon, Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit decide to explore the four islands that make up the Seafoam Islands. For this, Viktor gives Lapras the Whirlpool technique. On the island to the northwest, find in the Stardust sand and they enter the dark cave, which is immediately illuminated by Flaaffy and Charizard of Yuuri. They find a pond and stairs that lead to the basement, where he finds Escape Rope. Returning to the first floor, they cross the lake and after finding an Ultra Ball, they go down the stairs, finding another hidden Ultra Ball, Calcium and when climbing another ladder, finds Rare Candy and finds an exit that is actually another island. In the sand, find Max Ether. 

They surf to the island to the south, where they find another Stardust in the sand. Inside, they realize that there are two ways to move on. Find an Ultra Ball and go down the stairs, finding Super Repel, Nugget, Pearl, Full Restore and Carbos along the way. Down the stairs, finding Max Elixir and another Full Restore. Leaving on another island, he finds another Stardust in the sand and uses Surf and Whirlpool to return to the previous island and go the other way, where he finds a Revive in the basement and on the lower floor, he finds a Max Revive and another Full Restore. 

"Wait, why is there a crazy guy with crossed arms halfway?" Phichit asks, surprised.

"That's weird." Viktor asks, and then looks at Yuuri, who has a serious face.

"I think he is protecting the passage." He says, looking at Viktor and Phichit with a smile on his face. "Shall we talk to him?"

The man, whom they perceive to be a monk, perceives their approach immediately. 

"I'm sorry, children, but I can't allow you to pass." He says, coldly.

"We understand." Yuuri removes his backpack from his shoulder and sits on the floor, causing Vicchan to jump on his lap and lie down, purring as he is petted. "Would you mind explaining what's ahead?"

Viktor and Phichit do the same, sitting with Yuuri between them. Charizard sits behind them with Flaaffy on his lap, ensuring not only lighting but also a source of warmth for the boys and their Pokémon. The monk sits in front of them and smiles.

"I am one of the monks who work day and night to protect the passages to the nest of the Divine Pokémon, Ho-oh and Lugia." The Monk begins to explain, making the boys' eyes widen.

"Wait! The director of Radio Tower told us that Ho-oh is at the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City. So…" Viktor starts to say, but is interrupted by Yuuri.

"Lugia." 

"Exact." The monk says, smiling at them. "If you follow this path, you will meet the Divine Pokémon of the Seas, Lugia. But not everyone can go on. You must have the Silver Wing item and have found the five Kimono Girls, so they can perform the awakening ritual. "

"Five?" Yuuri asks, surprised. "We have found four so far."

"I have the Rainbow Wing, which was given to us by the director of Radio Tower." Viktor says, taking the item from the backpack and showing it to the monk, who's eyes widen.

"You still need a badge to be able to face the Pokémon League, so maybe you will find the last Kimono Girl along the way." Phichit suggests, and Viktor nods to him.

"Who are you?" The monk asks, startled by what he has heard from them.

"Viktor Nikiforov, Pokémon trainer." Viktor answers first, his face tilted.

"I am the glorious, the magnificent, the spectacular ... Ouch!" Phichit starts to say, but is interrupted after taking a drop from Yuuri. 

"That idiot is Phichit Chulanont. And I'm Kanto Pokémon League Champion Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri ends the introductions, looking at Vicchan sleeping on his lap with a smile on his face.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri ~!" Phichit cries, startling him and waking Vicchan from his nap. "Is it okay to present yourself that way?"

"Viktor knows, if that's what you want to know." Yuuri says, slapping him again for waking Vicchan. 

"Yes. I found out when we were at Miltank Farm." Viktor says and Yuuri freezes, not expecting to hear that from him.

_ Wait a minute… _

_ Does that mean he heard everything he said to Vicchan that night? " _

"What do you mean, at Miltank Farm? I don't remember anything that important happening." Phichit immediately realizes that there is something wrong with Yuuri, but thinks it best to question him later. 

"Ah, I ended up overhearing Yuuri talking about it with Vicchan at night." Viktor says, embarrassed. "Sorry, Yuuri."

"Did you hear anything else?" Yuuri asks Viktor, feeling his body start to shake.

"No, I ended up falling asleep again soon after." Viktor replies to him, finally noticing that Yuuri is not well.

"Oh…" Yuuri takes a deep breath, feeling strangely tired.

Something that the monk perceives.

"It’s getting late, boys. If you want, I can show you a way that takes you outside, where you can use your Pokémon to fly to one of the cities." He suggests, and the boys immediately say thanks and get up.

Outside, Yuuri decides to fly alone on Charizard, while Viktor flies along with Phichit. This surprises them both, but Phichit soon accepts the suggestion. He meets Yuuri and knows there is something else behind the night he mentioned. Night that Vicchan evolved into Umbreon. 

…

"Phichit?" Yuuri asks, lying on the bed he shares with Yutopia.

"Hm?" 

"That night, I didn't just tell Vicchan about being the Pokémon Champion." Yuuri says, in a hoarse voice. "I also said that I like Viktor."

Phichit realizes that Yuuri, even all wrapped in a sheet, is shaking all over and starts to hear muffled sobs coming from him. Releasing a long sigh, he lies down on the bed and embraces him, fully understanding the situation he finds himself in. 

After all Viktor has only one more Badge to complete the eight and go to the Pokémon League, where depending on the circumstances, they will have to face each other in a battle. And after that ... he'll probably be called by Minako or his parents back to Kanto. This also means that he himself will also have other responsibilities.

**…**

Meanwhile in another room, Viktor is left to reflect on what happened in those last few hours. Apparently from the conversation in the cave, Yuuri keeps one more secret and ended up revealing it too that night to Vicchan. Viktor ends up feeling bad, remembering how Yuuri had acted in the Pokémon Center south of Violet City at the beginning of their journey and not wanting anything like that to happen again.

He takes his right hand on his chest, trying to understand the strange sensation that has remained there since he saw Yuuri's pale face in the cave. 

**~ x ~**

**[February 3rd]**

To Viktor's surprise, not only does he end up waking up later than usual but he is not the only one to do so. When he realizes that only Phichit is in the lobby of the inn, talking seriously with Cao Bin, he has the strange feeling that Yuuri is not well. 

_ And it's all his fault.  _

Phichit notices him, and with his right hand, beckons him to approach, while Cao Bin answers his PokéGear. Viktor walks over to them, swallowing hard when caught by his cold gaze. 

"Good morning, Viktor." 

"Good morning, Phichit. Cao Bin." Viktor says, looking at the adult, who waves at him as he continues talking to someone on PokéGear. 

"Yuuri is not feeling well and is resting in our room." Phichit informs him, making Viktor's eyes widen.

"It's my fault. Again."

"What do you mean, again?" Phichit asks, looking at him seriously.

Viktor then explains what happened on Route 32 to him. Phichit listens in silence, taking a deep breath when Viktor stops talking. 

"You must already realize that Yuuri is a different boy than normal. It turns out that Yuuri is shy and very sensitive, something that usually attracts different types of Pokémon to him." Phichit starts to say, and Viktor listens carefully. "Before becoming a Pokémon League Champion, he is the son of Hiroko Katsuki, owner of the chain of inns Yutopia, and Toshiya Katsuki, former Gym Leader in Kanto. Yuuri, since he was a child, couldn't bear to live with his parents' busy life, and started to visit Professor Okukawa’s laboratory daily to play with Pokémon. It was then that he became friends with a Bulbasaur, who ended up becoming his first Pokémon. "

Phichit then laughs, looking at Viktor with a strange smile on his face.

"Two 8 Kanto Gyms, Yuuri won 6 only with Bulbasaur and his evolutions." He says, making Viktor's eyes widen. "He even defeated the Leader of Team Rocket using only Venusaur, something he found quite humiliating. The problem is that from the beginning, being treated as the son of Hiroko and Toshiya, for the moment he won Team Rocket, he defeated the 8 Gyms and became the Pokémon Champion, people started wanting things from him. Things like scaring debt collectors, punishing alleged people who might be members of Team Rocket, and even trying to kidnap him. "

Viktor is shocked by what he hears, better understanding the truth behind Yuuri's personality. Yuuri, who despite everything, always tried to help Viktor without asking for anything in return. And that makes him feel even worse, as he ended up breaking Yuuri's trust in him.

"Viktor, what do you think of Yuuri?" Phichit asks, surprising him.

"He ... He's my friend." Viktor replies, confused.

_ But something is not right. Yuuri is not only Viktor's friend. He is… _

Something on Viktor's face should show Phichit his hesitation when trying to answer the question.

"I hope you understand while you still have time." Phichit whispers, slaps his left shoulder and walks away.

He leaves behind the silver-haired boy, who is trying to understand what he meant by that. Viktor knows that his journey for Johto is ending, with only a single Gym Badge missing to be able to participate in Johto's new Pokémon League. 

_ Wait!  _

_ If Yuuri is collecting Gym Badges too, will he participate in the Pokémon League? Would that mean that he would have to face him in a Pokémon Battle?  _

_ This ... can be exciting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor   
> Noctowl: Fly - Air Slash - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]   
> Flaaffy: Discharge - Strength - Signal Bean - Flash [Item: Everstone]   
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick   
> Slowbro: Water Pulse - Surf - Tackle - Confusion [Item: Mystic Water]   
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Quick Attack - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]   
> Lapras: Surf - Whirlpool 
> 
> # Yuuri   
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig   
> Charizard: Fly   
> Dragonite: Fly   
> ??


	19. 19- Blackthorn City and the Dragon-type Gym Leader challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Phichit forced Yuuri and Viktor to talk and settle matters, things improved between them and after a good night's rest, the three set off towards Mahogany Town, stopping at Olivine City and Ecruteak City to rest until they reached their final destination. They then head to Yutopia, planning to rest before heading east of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Because of internet issues last week, I coudn't update my fics or use twitter. I'm sorry. Also, because of other issues, I have to change the fic format.
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[February 4]**

  
  


After Phichit forced Yuuri and Viktor to talk and settle matters, things improved between them and after a good night's rest, the three set off towards Mahogany Town, stopping at Olivine City and Ecruteak City to rest until they reached their final destination. They then head to Yutopia, planning to rest before heading east of the city.

**~x~**

**[February 5]**

Crossing Route 44, Viktor harvests a Red Apricorn, finds a Max Repel, Ultra Ball and Elixir, while defeating a Natu and a Kadabra from a Psych; a Rhyhorn of a Pokemaniac; two Goldeen and a Seaking of a Fisherman he picks up the number; a Charmeleon, a Mareep, a Magnemite and a Bellossom from an Ace Trainer couple. 

After Viktor captures Lickytung and Heracross, and when they arrive in a very cold cave called Ice Path, it is quite obvious who has a hysteria attack.

“Oh, no way in hell I get inside this freezer!” Phichit exclaims, while Yuuri and Viktor puts warm clothes they brought in Mahogany Town. 

They also put fluffy sweaters on Makkachin and Vicchan, as they both refuse to get inside their Poké Balls. 

"Well, you can go back to Mahogany and hope that I remember to pick you up later, something I certainly wouldn't mind waiting for." Yuuri shrugs, ignoring his friend's shocked face and Viktor's laughter. 

"Yuuuuuri~!" Phichit exclaims, pouting. 

In the end Phichit finds himself with no choice but to join them. Using skates, the three cross the freezing cave, where they find Potion, HM Waterfall and Ice Heal. Downstairs, they observe strange holes in the ground and stones that can be pushed. With the help of Charizard and Flaaffy and with yuuri's indications, four stones are pushed into four different holes. Using an Escape Rope, they descend through one of the holes. 

Viktor Captures a Jinx and a Swinub, as well as finding full heal, carbos and max potion downstairs. They arrive on a ladder that goes down, where Nidoking uses Rock Smash on some rocks to make them a Green Shard and a Revive. In a further part, they find a different ladder and climb, finding there T M Avalanche and another Revive. After climbing another ladder, they find Iron and upstairs, Protein and PP UP. They come across a Kimono Girl, who asks them for help to get out of that cold cave, something that soon happens. 

"So cold~!" Phichit exclaims, with his body completely wrapped in ice.

"So she's the last Kimono Girl?" Viktor asks, watching the girl walk away from them after thanking and saying goodbye and ignoring Phichit.

"Hm." Yuuri frowns, tilting his face. "She doesn't seem to be from Kanto, unlike the other Kimono Girls we've encountered in the past. In fact, until last year, there were only three."

"Three?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"Yes. One for every evolution of Eevee. I believe that as Professor Nikolai discovered the two other evolutions that occur here in Johto, in addition to the fact that the Existence of The Divine Pokémon made them settle here temporarily." Yuuri explains to Viktor, also ignoring Phichit.

"I. SAID. THAT. IT’S SO.. COLD!" Phichit exclaims, throwing himself at the two, who move away from him so as not to be hit. "So mean~!! "

"It's not my fault if you don't have a good sweater to wear." Yuuri comments, rolling his eyes. "At least we're already arriving in Blackthorn City and we can appreciate the hot springs in Yutopia."

"Hot springs?" Both Viktor and Phichit ask, surprised.

"Yes, hot springs. From what I know of my family, unfortunately, if we take into consideration the entire Johto region, only Blackthorn has a place with a natural hot spring and needed a series of discussions with the elders of the city to allow the construction of Yutopia on the site it is today. Even because of this, unlike the other cities whose inns were built at exactly the same time, the inn of this city only had its construction completed a few months ago."

Viktor looks at him with surprise, admiring what he hears. 

In the city, they stop at the Pokémon Center first and then go to the inn. Viktor immediately loves to sit in the hot water of the hot springs, along with Yuuri and Phichit. 

That night, Viktor sees Yuuri defeat the city's Gym Leader easily with a Blastoise using a powerful Blizzard and a Venusaur using an incredible Solar Beam. He also realizes that to win, he also needs to have Pokémon with ice attacks, which he doesn't have, but he remembers the T M he encountered on Ice Path, putting him in Slowbro as soon as he arrives at his room in Yutopia. He also takes the opportunity to give Carbos and Protein to Flaaffy and also to Makkachin, along with Iron. 

**~x~**

**[February 6]**

"I don't know if I should face the Gym Leader right now." Viktor comments, eating with them breakfast.

"We have to explore the south of the city, so you can train there." Yuuri suggests, looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Okay!" Viktor exclaims, cheering on it. 

And to the surprise of the three boys, Route 45 is divided into three parts that can't be fully explored at once. Because of this, they return to Blackthorn two more times to complete the journey. Because of this, they find another entrance to the Union Cave and also he captures Gligar and Phany. On this journey, find Max Potion, Full Heal, Nugget, Revive, PP UP, in addition to harvesting a Green Apricorn. He defeats two Ace Trainers, a Black Belt and two Hikers. 

**~x~**

**[February 7]**

**_"Gym Leader Michele Crispino vs. Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. Start!"_ **

"Flaaffy, Discharge!" Viktor exclaims, watching his Pokémon get scared of Gym Leader's Gyarados.

"Bite, Gyarados!" Gym Leader Michele orders, watching his Pokémon be hit critically by the electrical attack. 

"Discharge!" Viktor repeats, surprising to see Gym Leader Michele use Super Potion to regain gyarados' health. "Discharge!"

"Bite!" Gym Leader Michele exclaims, smiling at the surprise face of Viktor to see that not only flaaffy was hit first but also could not attack.

But the smile falls apart when he realizes that Gyarados is paralyzed thanks to Flaaffy’s ability, who strikes again with his electric attack and thereby causing gyarados to faint.

**_"Gyarados is out of combat."_ **

"Dragonair, I choose you!" Gym Leader swaps Pokémon, noting that Viktor does the same.

"Makkachin, it's your chance!" Viktor exclaims, watching his Espeon jump from his shoulder to the battlefield. "Shadow Ball!"

"Thunder Wave!" Gym Leader Michele orders, wide-eyed to see that Dragonair faints after receiving the full attack. 

**_"Dragonair is out of combat."_ **

"Tch." Gym Leader Michele then swaps Pokémon. "Come, Kingdra. Use Smoke Screen!"

"Headbutt!" Makkachin hits the blow, making Kingdra dizzy. "Shadow Ball!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The exchange of blows continues, until both become weak. Viktor decides it would be better to switch Pokémon.

"Slowbro is your turn!" Viktor chooses by taking a deep breath. "Confusion!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Gym Leader Michele exclaims, getting impatient.

"Confusion!" Viktor exclaims, watching Kingdra faint after hitting himself because he was confused.

**_"Kingdra is out of combat."_ **

"Dragonair, I choose you!" Gym Leader Michele exclaims, invoking his forth Pokémon. "Thunder Wave!"

"Avalanche!" And Gym Leader Michele widens her eyes as he sees his Pokémon succumb to the ice attack. 

"No... can't be..."

**_"Dragonair is out of combat. Challenger Viktor Nikiforov is the winner."_ **

"Oh my God I got it." Viktor says, also in shock. "I got my last Gym Badge!"

"I don't admit!" Gym Leader Michele exclaims, scaring Viktor. "You're not ready to take on the Pokémon League! I'm not going to give you the Gym Badge."

"But..." Viktor begins to say, noting that Yuuri and Phichit approach them with worried eyes.

"You must pass the test inside Dragon's Den, which is north of the Gym." Gym Leader Michele says, nervous to also notice the approach of the two. "Complete the test and I'll reward you."

"Any problems?" Yuuri asks, looking from Viktor to the Gym Leader seriously.

"Gym Leader Michele wants me to take a test inside a place called Dragon's Den." Viktor says, shrugs. "I want to take this test."

"If that's the case, you need to go it alone." Yuuri says, crossing his arms and tilting his face toward the Gym Leader. "Don't worry. I believe you can pass this test. In the meantime, I want to talk a little bit with Gym Leader."

"Ok." Viktor says, moving away.

He stops at the Pokémon Center to restore the health of his Pokémon and then continues surfing with Lapras to the cave behind the Gym. Inside, he defeats the trainers and encounters Revive, Calcium, Max Potion and Max Elixir. Entering through the temple's secret door, he is frightened to notice the presence of three elders.

"Welcome, child." The middle elder says, opening a smile. "Let me guess. Michele lost to you, but refuses to accept defeat and then told you to come here?"

"Yes, sir." Viktor replies, seriously. 

"Hm. That child needs a lot to mature yet." Another elder comments, smoothing his long white beard with his right hand. "Are you ready to take the test, child?"

"Yes, sir." Viktor responds again.

And then he answers their questions honestly, and he's surprised when they applaud him.

"How wonderful! You managed to pass our test!" The Middle Elder exclaims, just as Gym Leader Michele enters the temple.

"What?! I don't believe it!" Gym Leader Michele is shocked and then disgusted by what he hears. "Even I couldn't pass the test! How did an immature brat do it?"

"I..." Viktor begins to say, but is frightened to see one of the elders give a strong slap on the head of gym leader.

"Hand the Badge to him." The elder orders, angry at Michele. "Or I'll let Sara know."

"All right." And he gives the Rising Badge to Viktor.

"Child, I want you to have this too." The other elder comes up carrying a Poké Ball. "Inside this Poké Ball is a Dratini, which is our gift to you."

"Eh!" Viktor exclaims, receiving the Poké Ball with surprise. "Thank you very much."

As he prepares to leave Dragon's Den, Gym Leader Michele gives him TM Dragon Pulse and apologizes for the way he behaved. Outside the Gym, he receives a call from Professor Nikolai asking how he was doing and when Viktor reveals about having obtained his eighth insignia, Professor Nikolai asks him to visit. Before leaving, a boy congratulates him for defeating Gym Leader Michele and gives him Soft Sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Noctowl: Fly - Air Slash - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]  
> Flaaffy: Discharge - Strength - Signal Bean - Flash [Item: Everstone]  
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick  
> Slowbro: Avalanche - Surf - Zen Headbutt - Psy-Beam [Item: Mystic Water]  
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Signal Beam - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]  
> Lapras: Surf - Whirlpool
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig  
> Charizard: Fly  
> Dragonite: Fly  
> ??


	20. 20- Challenge of the five Kimono Girls, towards the Divine Pokémon Ho-oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome back to Ecruteak City Dance Theatre. Katsuki-san, Chulanont-san, I believe you want to watch the challenge from our audience, so please sit down while I would ask Nikiforov-san to join us on stage." she says, and Yuuri realizes that Viktor is getting a little nervous.
> 
> "You can do it, Viktor." He says to Viktor, smiling at him. "Believe in yourself and your Pokémon."
> 
> "Yes." Viktor takes a deep breath and heads to the stage, where he comes face to face with the Five Kimono Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[February 8]**

Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit land in New Bark City in the early afternoon, and upon meeting With Professor Nikolai, he hands him the Master Ball, a Poké Ball capable of capturing any kind of Pokémon.

"That's why you have to be careful what kind of Pokémon you intend to capture." Yuuri explains, tilting his face to Viktor. 

"Wait, when you say 'any kind' you mean... even divine Pokémon?" Viktor asks, cheering with expectation.

"That's if you go through the Kimono Girls challenge in Ecruteak City and the sacred place that the Pokémon is asleep." Professor Nikolai explains, and Viktor states with his head excitedly about what he hears. 

"So this is our next stop?" Phichit asks, looking at Yuuri seriously.

"We can stop at Mr. Pokémon's house first, because Viktor has something he really wants." Yuuri says, seriously. "We can also stop in Azalea City to visit Celestino and exchange Apricorns for Poké Balls and then we can go straight to Ecruteak."

"Ok, it's decided!" Viktor exclaims, keeping the Master Ball in his backpack. "But first, let's visit my mother."

"Of course." Yuuri says, laughing.

**...**

Viktor cheers up when he swaps the Red Scale for an item called Exp. Share, which Viktor is excited to learn that he serves to distribute half the experience a Pokémon acquires in battle to the Pokémon that is using it. In Azalea, he swaps White Apricorns for some Heavy Balls and they arrive in Ecruteak City at night, deciding to leave Viktor's challenge for the next day.

**~x~**

**[February 9]**

Early in the morning, the three visit the Ecruteak City Dance Theatre, where the five Kimono Girls are rehearsing a dance. When one of them notices Viktor's presence, she interrupts training and announces.

"Welcome back to Ecruteak City Dance Theatre. Katsuki-san, Chulanont-san, I believe you want to watch the challenge from our audience, so please sit down while I would ask Nikiforov-san to join us on stage." she says, and Yuuri realizes that Viktor is getting a little nervous.

"You can do it, Viktor." He says to Viktor, smiling at him. "Believe in yourself and your Pokémon."

"Yes." Viktor takes a deep breath and heads to the stage, where he comes face to face with the Five Kimono Girls. 

"My name is Anya, and I'm your first challenge." The Kimono Girl from the right corner says, much to Viktor's surprise.

_ After all Anya is not the name... _

"Georgi's girlfriend!" He exclaims, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not his girlfriend. Oh, whatever." Anya grimaces, and throws a Poké Ball in the air. "Umbreon, I choose you!"

"Slowbro!" Viktor exclaims, invoking his Pokémon. 

"Hehehe, I'll beat you easily." She comments, opening a broad smile. "Bite!"

"Psybeam!" Viktor exclaims, surprised to see Umbreon faint after being struck by the psychic attack, much to Anya's horror.

"Now it's my turn." Another Kimono Girl takes a step forward and bends over to him. "My name is Isabela and this is my Espeon."

"Slowbro, use Surf!" Viktor exclaims, confident.

"Espeon, Quick Attack!" Isabela orders, but Espeon can't attack because he was hit hard by the Surf and faint soon after being hit again.

"All right, my name is Kanako and this is my Flareon." Another Kimono Girl bows to Viktor, releasing the Pokémon from fire.

"Surf, Slowbro!" Viktor exclaims, and Satsuki ends up watching his Pokémon succumb with the powerful water attack.

"Sorry, cute, but unfortunately you'll have to face me now." Another Kimono Girl says, with a broad smile on her face. "My name is Satsuki and this is my Jolteon!"

_ Oops, that could be a problem. _

"Slowbro, return." Viktor collects his Pokémon and summons another with more chances of Victory. "Makkachin, I choose you!"

"Thunder Wave!" Satsuki orders, getting serious because of the exchange.

"Makkachin, Dig!" Viktor exclaims, smiling to see that Jolteon faints too.

And then the last Kimono Girl approaches.

"Hello, Viktor. My name is Yuuko this is my Vaporeon."

"Flaaffy, I choose you!" Viktor swaps Pokémon again." Discharge!"

"Water Pulse!" Yuuko orders, but Flaaffy is faster, and Vaporeon ends up fainting.

"Amazing!" Satsuki says, beginning to applaud.

"Congratulations, Viktor!" Yuuko exclaims, applauding too.

"You did it!" Kanako and Isabela join them, leaving Viktor embarrassed.

"Not bad." Anya just says, smiling at him.

"Viktor!" Yuuri exclaims, approaching him and hugging him tight. "You managed to pass the test!" 

"Thank you very much, Yuuri." Viktor comments, feeling his face turn red instantly.

"And now?" Phichit asks, causing Yuuri to abruptly distance himself from Viktor.

"Now the five of us will do the ritual to summon the Divine Pokémon, according to the legends left inside the Burned Tower." Anya responds by crossing her arms. 

"Anya's family has a long history as protectors of the tower that is now burned." Yuuko explains, looking from Viktor to Yuuri with a smile on his face. "Viktor, you have the sacred stone, don't you?" 

"Yes." Viktor responds by showing them the Rainbow Wing.

"Great. We should go to the top of the Bell Tower. In addition, Viktor must go alone to cross the Bell Tower to the top, where we will be ready to perform the ritual." Satsuki says, and Viktor watches the five Kimono Girls walk away after the greetings.

Viktor swallows in dry, looking at Yuuri with surprise.

"It's all right, Viktor. You can do it." 

And with that phrase, he withdraws from the Dance Theatre, going first to the Pokémon Center to regain the health of his Pokémon and leave his Noctowl in store. Then he heads north of the city, entering the gate that gives access to the sacred tower. 

"Stop!" A monk says, crossing his arms and standing in front of Viktor. "Only people with the Rainbow Wing and Ecruteak Gym Badge can move on."

Viktor then shows the items to the monk, who widens his eyes. 

"Oh!" The monk exclaims wide-eyed. "Please forgive me."

And he walks away, opening passage for Viktor, who goes outside, following onto a trail with beautiful trees that leads directly to the tower in front of him. Inside, it shows the items again to another monk.

Climbing the tower proved to be a challenge that involves a lot of patience, luck and balance. On the floors, he meets Ultra Ball, Escape Rope, PP UP, Rare Candy, 2 Max Potion, 2 Full Heal, Max Revive, Nugget, Max Elixir, HP UP, Full Restore and Carbos.

At the top, you find the five Kimono Girls, who collect from him the Rainbow Wing and Clear Bell, placing them on an altar and starting to dance around. Soon, a noise begins to get louder and everyone there is surprised to see a large orange winged Pokémon approach and land at the altar, smelling the items exposed there and going to look at Viktor intently.

_ So this is the divine Pokémon of heaven, Ho-oh... _

"Viktor!" Yuuko exclaims, awakening him from shock.

He then raises the Master Ball in the direction of the Pokémon, which spreads its wings and shakes them once, before approaching its beak at the Master Ball and entering it. 

_ He just captured a divine Pokémon. _

_ He now has Ho-oh, the Divine Pokémon of the Sky. _

"Viktor." He looks at Anya with surprise, not expecting her and the other girls to approach. "Will you join the Pokémon League?"

"I intend to." Viktor replies, looking seriously.

"Well, then I'll be waiting for you." she says, smiling at him.

"Eh?" He asks, confused by what she meant by that.

But both she and the girls say goodbye and leave the Bell Tower. Viktor registers HM Fly at Ho-oh, using him to fly to the Pokémon Center, where Yuuri and Phichit await him. 

"Congratulations Viktor." Yuuri says, cuddling in Ho-oh, who closes his eyes and relaxes because of it. "I believe that with this, there is nothing else I can teach you."

_ Eh? _

_ What do you mean there's nothing else he can teach you? _

_ Yuuri... Are you leaving? _

"Yuuri?" He asks, watching Yuuri open a sad smile on his face.

"Now all that remains is for you to join the Pokémon League and complete your Pokédex." Phichit says, making Viktor look surprised. 

"Let's go back to New Bark City and talk to Professor Nikolai. As PokéMap indicates that there is a route east of New Bark, he can know how to get there safely." Yuuri comments, seriously.

"Before that, wouldn't it be better to explore a little Johto now that Viktor can use Waterfall first?" Phichit asks, and Yuuri states with his head.

"Well, as I recall, only in safari zone has a waterfall." Viktor comments, and then remembers something. "Wait, I received important calls."

"Very well. Let's go." Yuuri says, stating with his head.

**...**

**[February 10]**

First stop, Olivine City, where PokéFan Derek gives him a Nugget. In the Safari Zone, they first use the Waterfall technique with Lapras and at the end of the lake they encounter a Red Flute. They visit Azalea City and trade Poké Balls for Apricorns with Celestino. In Cherrygrove City, he faces Youngster Joey and by beating him, he wins HP UP. They arrive in New Bark at night and after talking to Professor Nikolai, they go to sleep at Viktor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Viktor  
> Noctowl: Fly - Air Slash - Confusion - Hypnosis [Item: Shell Bell]  
> Flaaffy: Discharge - Strength - Signal Bean - Flash [Item: Everstone]  
> Nidoking: Rock Smash - Peck - Cut - Double Kick  
> Slowbro: Avalanche - Surf - Zen Headbutt - Psy-Beam [Item: Mystic Water]  
> Makkachin: Headbutt - Shadow Ball - Signal Beam - Dig [Item: Soothe Bell]  
> Lapras: Surf - Whirlpool
> 
> # Yuuri  
> Vicchan (Umbreon): Headbutt - Dig  
> Charizard: Fly  
> Dragonite: Fly  
> ??


	21. 21- Journey to the Pokémon League! Stepping on Kanto for the first time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, Viktor!" Yuuri says, waving timidly. "Congratulations on crossing Victory Road!"
> 
> "Oh, so is he the one who will challenge the Pokémon League?" The boy next to Yuuri asks, laughing. "Good luck, kid. You'll need it."
> 
> "Takeshi, you don't have to make the boy uncomfortable." The man comments, tilting his face and smiling at Viktor in a strangely familiar manner. "Hello, Pokémon League Challenger. My name is Toshiya Katsuki."
> 
> Mr. Katsuki? Mean... Yuuri's father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 2 chapters today!
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[February 11]**

Phichit informs that he will stay in New Bark to assist Professor Nikolai with his research. With this, Viktor and Yuuri head down the lake east of New Bark City above Lapras, and upon arriving on dry land, a man congratulates them for stepping on Kanto and is shocked to see Yuuri. Viktor encounters a Rare Candy and as they follow the route, they enter the cave called Tohjo Falls and use Lapras to climb the waterfall and down the other. Viktor finds a Moon Stone and in a secret entrance, finds Green Shard.

Outside, Viktor defeats Ace Trainer and receives TM Sandstorm after a lady praises his friendship with Makkachin. Continuing, they arrive on a bridge and Viktor uses Surf and Whirpool to explore the lake, finding tm dragon claw after defeating Bird Keeper, from whom he picks up the phone. Back on the bridge, defeat an Ace Trainer girl and they arrive in a mountainous area, where Viktor captures Ponyta and finds Destiny Knot and Revive. After defeating two Psyche, an Ace Trainer and a Fisherman, they find a secret path with a Big Mushroom on a rock and a Nugget on an island. Already sold out, the three of them keep shouting for joy when they see a Yutopia inn right there, meaning they're close to the Pokémon League.

**~x~**

**[February 12]**

Early in the morning, they continue north, where Viktor harvests a Blue Apricorn, defeats several Ace Trainers and finds Tiny Mushroom and Elixir. They enter the reception building, but a security guard inspecting the entrance blocks them.

"Please forgive me, Champion Katsuki, but only the Challenger of the Pokémon League Johto can move on." he says, looking at Yuuri with a sad smile. 

"I understand." Yuuri says, stating with his head and then looks at Viktor with his face seriously. "I'll meet you when you leave."

"Yuuri?" Viktor asks, surprised, watching him turn his back and walk out the entrance. 

He looks back at the security guard spouting.

"Show me your Trainer Card and your Badges please." The security guard asks, ignoring his attitude and registering him after Viktor shows the requested items. "Congratulations on getting this far, Pokémon League Challenger Viktor Nikiforov. You can move on." 

Viktor obeys, and realizes that the path is divided into three just ahead, where both left and right are blocked by security guards. Viktor continues straight on until he enters a cave. Find Potion, 2 Full Heal, Max Potion, Max Revive on the first floor and when climbing the stairs, find Ultra Ball, Zinc, HP UP, PP UP, T M Dark Pulse and T M Earthquake. Captures Rhyhorn and as he finally approaches the exit, eager to see Yuuri, he comes across another Yuri.

He lets out a loud grunt, pouting again.

"What was it? Aren't you happy to see me here?" Yuri asks, spitting on the floor. "I don't believe that an idiot like you could not get here alone, but it must have been easy when you have the Champion as a friend. By the way, where's your little boyfriend?"

"Yuuri is not my boyfriend." Viktor says, frowning at him. "And if you think I'm here just because of him, then I'm sorry to inform you that no. I don't deny that it was thanks to Yuuri that I got here, but all the battles I won to get here was with my own effort. In fact, I wasn't the one who turned down the opportunity to fight after being challenged by him."

The memory of what happened in Olivine City makes Yuri get his cheeks blushing and even angrier.

"Argh! It doesn't matter anymore! I want to see if you're really ready to take on the Pokémon League." he says, erecting a Poké Ball. "Sneasel, I choose you!"

"Nidoking!" Viktor exclaims, also releasing his Pokémon. "Rock Smash!"

"Faint Attack!" But to Yuri's surprise, while Sneasel's attack didn't do much damage, he ended up fainting after receiving Nidoking's attack. "Return, Sneasel. Kadabra, it's your turn!"

"Makkachin!" Viktor exclaims, switching pokémon as well. "Shadow Ball!"

Kadabra faints again and Yuri switches to Haunter, who faints upon receiving a Psybeam from him. When golbat's turn comes, he also faints after receiving another Psybeam. 

"Magnetron!" Yuri exclaims, and Viktor immediately switches to Nidoking. "Magnetic Bomb!"

"Rock Smash!" Viktor exclaims, vibrating when Magnetron faints after the second Rock Smash.

"Typhlosion!" Yuri exclaims, turning pale when he sees viktor switching to Slowbro and that it took a Surf to defeat him. 

Viktor watches him walk away from him, snorting with anger. He also realizes that anger actually hides frustration at losing again against him. He leaves the cave, looking around looking for Yuuri and freezing while finally finding him smiling while being embraced by another boy a little taller than him and quite muscular. He doesn't understand why the scene makes him feel something strange in his chest.

' _ Espeooon~! _ ' Makkachin exclaims, not only scaring Viktor but also making Yuuri, the other boy and a man who only now Viktor realized the presence look at him.

"Ah, Viktor!" Yuuri says, waving timidly. "Congratulations on crossing Victory Road!"

"Oh, so is he the one who will challenge the Pokémon League?" The boy next to Yuuri asks, laughing. "Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

"Takeshi, you don't have to make the boy uncomfortable." The man comments, tilting his face and smiling at Viktor in a strangely familiar manner. "Hello, Pokémon League Challenger. My name is Toshiya Katsuki."

_ Mr. Katsuki? Mean... Yuuri's father? _

"I am Viktor Nikiforov, sir." Viktor says, timidly watching Toshiya Katsuki smile at him, approving him.

"Now, let's go inside. Viktor needs to finish his registration in order to face the Pokémon League." Yuuri says, and Viktor swallows dry, realizing that he has finally arrived at the Indigo Plateau. 

**...**

With his healthy Pokémon, and backpack stocked with several Revive and Max Potions after selling Big Mushrooms, Pearls, Nuggets, Stardusts, Star Pieces, Viktor takes a deep breath and finds himself thinking twice before advancing.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asks, clearly noting the change in him.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Viktor asks, looking at him wide-eyed.

Yuuri, realizing his nervousness, takes a deep breath.

"I think so. I believe in you. But you don't have to face the Pokémon League right now. If you want, I can help you train your Pokémon a little more." He responds by looking Viktor in the eye.

"Please." Viktor asks, and Yuuri states with his head, reaching out to him.

Viktor looks at him with surprise, confused by the gesture. Yuuri tilts his face and lowers his arm, turning his back on him.

"Come." He just says, and Viktor follows him to an empty room, where Yuuri helps him train Slowbro, Flaaffy, Makkachin, Ho-oh and Nidoking.

Feeling more confident, Viktor advances alone to the first room of the Indigo Plateau, where he encounters the first challenger, Elite Four Masumi and his Pokémon (Xatu, Slowbro, Exeggutor, Xatu), who are easily defeated by Makkachin and Flaaffy. Masumi congratulates him and Viktor heals his Espeon and climbs the stairs, coming across the boy from before. 

He is Elite Four Takeshi and his Pokémon (Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onyx, and Machamp.) Viktor defeats him with Ho-on and Slowbro. Moving upstairs, he surprises to see Elite Four Anya there, who congratulates him on getting there and faces him with his Pokémon (Umbreon, Vileplume, Murkrow, Gengar, and Houndoom). Viktor defeats Makkachin, Ho-oh and Slowbro and advances to the next floor, coming across...  _ Katsuki Toshiya? _

"Hello, Viktor. Now it's my turn." Elite Four Toshiya announces and Viktor defeats his Pokémon (Ariados, Forretress, Muk, Venomoth and Crobat) with only Makkachin, much to their surprise. "Congratulations, Viktor. With me, you defeated the Elite Four. But to receive the title of Pokémon League Champion, you need to defeat one more person."

And then Toshiya takes him to another room, where he observes Yuuri talking to a girl very familiar to Viktor.

"DJ Sara?" He asks, wide-eyed.

"It's actually Johto Pokémon League Champion Sara Crispino." she says, turning to him and putting her hands around her waist. "Blackthorn City Gym Leader Michele Crispino is my twin brother."

"Okay?" Viktor asks, rather confused.

"Viktor." Yuuri's serious voice makes him look at him and swallow dry. "Congratulations on losing the Pokémon League, but unfortunately Sara came first and won the title. If you want to have it for you, you need to defeat it in an official battle."

"It doesn't have to be now. I believe your Pokémon must be sold out, and as mine are too, I don't believe a battle between the two of us is now fair. So, like Johto Pokémon League Champion, I allow you to come here whenever you want to challenge me." Sara Crispino smiles at him, who is calmer with what he hears.

"Thank you very much. And I certainly intend to challenge you soon." Relieved, Viktor then looks at Yuuri, who talks something rather serious with his father.

**...**

"Any problems, Yuuri?" Viktor asks, approaching him after regaining the health of his Pokémon.

Yuuri looks at him with a sad smile on his face and, to Viktor's surprise, hugs him.

_ 'Umbreeon~!' _

_ 'Espeon?' _

_ Umbreooon Umbreoon!' _

_ 'Espeon!!!' _

The Pokémon talk takes Viktor by surprise, mainly from seeing Makkachin crying as he is licked by Vicchan.

"I'm sorry, Viktor." Yuuri whispers in his ear, making him shiver. 

Yuuri walks away from him, biting his lip.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asks, not understanding what is happening there.

"I have obligations to fulfill in Kanto." He says and Viktor widens his eyes, already having a notion of what it means. "So I can't stand by you anymore. But that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again."

Then, to Viktor's surprise, Yuuri extends a white envelope to him. 

"That's an SS Ticket. Use it at the port of Olivine to pick up the SS Aqua, which will take you to Vermilion City. So you can take on Gym Leaders to strengthen yourself even more. Unfortunately, I don't know when you can use it, but I promise to resolve the situation as soon as possible. I would also like to ask you to help Professor Nikolai in his research and also on Day-Care to complete his Pokédex. E..." Yuuri interrupts himself, raising his hand to Viktor's face. "Don't make that face. I'm sure one day we'll meet again."

"How are you so sure of that?" Viktor asks, in a hoarse voice.

"Because..." Yuuri begins to say, swallowing dry. "Because I do believe that."

**~x~**

**[February 13 - October 15]**

Viktor watches Yuuri climb on top of Dragonite, who rises in the air gradually and takes him and Vicchan away. On top of Ho-oh, he flies to New Bark and after telling Professor Nikolai and Phichit, has the Pokédex updated by them and returns home, where he spends a few days resting and telling his mother about his journey.

He decides to do what Yuuri suggested, which is to travel through Johto, complete his PokéDex, study with Professor Nikolai and Lylia, defeat Pokémon Trainers who challenge him, further explore the Safari Zone, and also participate in pokéathlon (west of National Park) and Battle Frontier (in Olivine City), acquiring essential items to evolve Pokémon.

He also takes advantage of ho-oh and a Water Stone to return the official Alph Ruins with Phichit, where he finds more hidden items. In addition, he tries to capture Raikou and Entei, but the two legendary dogs are very difficult to locate and impossible to capture.

But it's not enough to complete your Pokédex. Phichit says there are Only Pokémon found in Kanto, which is why, after 10 long and lonely months, Viktor again prepares for a new journey, now that he has heard on the radio that all of Kanto's lighting has finally been restored.

_ His Pokémon?  _

Ho-oh, Flaaffy and Makkachin are much stronger. And his new additions are Slowking (which he acquired after trading with a Nerd two Slowpoke holding King's Rock) and Lickytwick (Lickytung Evolution), which contains HM's Cut, Rock Smash and Strength.

**...**

"Viktor." Professor Minako says, hands in his pants pockets. "Good luck on your journey to Kanto."

"Thank you very much, Professor Minako." He replies, saying goodbye to her.

"I've provided someone to help your travel around the region." she says, opening a strange smile.

"Thank you very much."

**...**

Now inside the SS Aqua, Viktor stands watching from the Olivine City window gradually moving away before beginning to explore the ship. Going to the main aisle of the ship, he listens to a gentleman looking for his granddaughter who disappeared on the ship. Viktor faces coaches and heads downstairs, where a Sailor prevents his passing.

"I'm sorry, but the other Sailor who should switch places with me still hasn't shown up. Could you look for him? I bet he must be sleeping around..." 

And with that, Viktor goes after Sailor, who according to a passenger, had entered the room next to his. When Viktor knocks on the door, he is frightened to see the Sailor leave quickly, bothered by being awakened and after losing to Viktor in a battle, he is terrified to realize that he is late for work. Returning to the downstairs, he continues along the way until he reaches the captain's room where a girl tries to get him to play with her.

"Why don't you play with me?" Viktor asks, smiling at the captain, who is relieved by his presence.

"Ok! Let's play hide-and-seek!" She says, leaving the captain's room.

"Thank you very much, young man. I couldn't take it anymore by bothering me to play." He says, sitting in his armchair.

"No problem." Viktor just says before leaving, looking for the girl carelessly. 

After she gets tired of playing, Viktor accompanies her to her grandfather's room, who thanks Viktor for playing with her and rewarding him with Metal Coat. Back in the room, Viktor and his Pokémon dine, with the trainer giving HP UP to Ho-oh and flaaffy, positions for Ho-oh, Calcium for Flaaffy and Lickilicky, Zinc and Iron for Flaaffy and Protein for Lickilicky, before going to sleep. But before he goes to sleep, Viktor says something his Pokémon have been listening to since Yuuri left.

_ "I miss him..." _

**~x~**

**[October 16]**

Obviously Viktor did not expect, upon landing at the port of Vermilion City, to come across a surprise that is initially perceived by Makkachin, who jumps off his shoulder and runs to meet an Umbreon, who joins him excitedly.

"Hello, Viktor." He listens and widens his eyes, running out and jumping into the arms of no one but... Yuuri Katsuki, who joins him for his journey in Kanto.


	22. 22- And in my heart there's no doubt  (Who I want to be).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you very much, Yuuri!" He exclaims. "I really like you."
> 
> "Eh?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise and with a very flushed face.
> 
> "I like you." Viktor repeats, kissing him on the cheek, also making his face flush.
> 
> "Oh really?" Yuuri asks, touching the kissed spot. "I… I like you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It's over...
> 
> \- This fic is a thank you gift for [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics and for [slytherpuffrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffrules/profile%20rel=) for always supporting me here and my other fics with lovely comments. Thank you very much!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations.

**[16 October to 29 November]**

_ Yuuri is at Viktor's side again. _

Viktor feels his heart beating harder and harder, and finds himself quite excited. Together, they explore Vermilion City and Viktor, challenging the Gym Leader, discovering that she is none other than Kimono Girl Satsuki, who gives her the Thunder Badge and TM Shock Wave when he defeats the electric Pokémon (Raichu, two Electrode, Magneton, Electabuzz and the Jolteon) her. The same happens in Saffron City, where he defeats Gym Leader and Kimono Girl Isabela and their psychic Pokémon (Mr. Mime, Alakazam and Espeon). Receives Marsh Badge and TM Soul Swamp. 

"Well, to the north we have the route towards Cerulean City, to the west leads to Celadon City and to the east, Lavender Town." Yuuri says, looking at him with a smile on his face. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about Celadon City?" Viktor asks, excited.

"Very well." And with that, they follow the route indicated by Yuuri.

**...**

When they arrive in Celadon City, Yuuri tells him about the Team Rocket Hidden Base that he broke in the previous year. They visit the Department Store and then Viktor faces the Min-so Park Gym Leader and her plant Pokémon (Jumpluff, Tangela, Victreebel and Bellossom), easily defeating her with Ho-oh, receiving her Rainbow Badge and TM Giga Drain. They try to head west, but are interrupted by an officer reporting that that area is dangerous for them. Back in Saffron City, the two head east, where they arrive in Lavender Town.

"It is in this city that Pokémon are buried after their death." Yuuri says, seriously. 

The two enter the House of Memories and say a prayer at the main altar. Visiting the Lavender Radio Tower, Viktor receives EXPN Card and activates it in Pokégear, thus getting him to receive signals from Kanto's radio as well. They head south, where Viktor receives a Super Rod from a Fisherman and finds Suicune again, floating through the waters gracefully before bowing to the two and disappearing.

When they arrive in Fuschia City, Viktor faces a Gym with ninjas. He is shocked when The Pleasure Gym reveals to be Mari Katsuki, Yuuri's older sister. After Viktor defeats her Pokémon (Crobat, 2 Ariados, Venomoth and Weezing), she congratulates him by giving soul badge and TM Poison Jab. That night, Viktor also meets Yuuri's mother and eats for the first time the dish called Katsudon. Vkusno!

To the south, officials reveal that the volcano destroyed the entire Cinnabar Island, and warns them not to advance beyond the Seafoam Islands. There, they encounter another Kimono Girl, now Gym Leader Kanako Odagaki, defeating her fire Pokémon (Magargo, Magmar, Rapidash and Flareon) and receiving from her the Volcano Badge and TM Overheat. Returning to Saffron, they head north, where they arrive in Cerulean City, where Viktor defeats the last Kimono Girl, Gym Leader Yuuko Toyomura. Exploring to the north, they meet again Suicune, whom Viktor finally captures with an Ultra Ball.

"Maybe now it's possible for you to capture Raikou and Entei too." Yuuri says, smiling at him.

Returning to Vermilion, Viktor captures the sleepy Snorlax after Yuuri plays his Poké Flute, and they head inside diglett cave, arriving south of Pewter City. Viktor leaves the Museum the Old Amber and defeats again the Pokémon (Graveler, Rhyhorn, Omastar, Onyx and Kabutops) of elite four and gym leader Takeshi Nishigori, receiving from him the Boulder Badge and the T M Rock Slide.

"A Badge is missing." Viktor comments, and Yuuri states with his head.

"Ah, Kanto's famous Last Gym." Yuuri comments, laughing. 

They then head south, where they arrive in Viridian City, to Viktor's surprise, they visit a school first, where three boys approach them animatedly.

"Kenjirou-kun, Yuuto-kun, Hikaru-kun. We have a challenger." Yuuri says, making Viktor's eyes widen.

_ Because he said 'We have', which means ... _

To our surprise, someone else is hanging around the Gym. Yuri.

"Do not waste time. The Gym is empty ..." He is silent when he watches Yuuri unlock the Gym door and open the door.

"Yuuto-kun, your opponent is Viktor. Hikari-kun, yours is him. Then it will be Kenjirou-kun's turn and finally me."

Viktor defeats Yuuto and Kenjirou easily, and realizes that Yuri has a hard time defeating Hikari and loses to Kenjirou.

"Yuri Plisetsky." Yuuri says, making Yurio freeze by his cold tone. "Watch and learn."

And then, the battle comes between Viktor and Yuuri.  _ His Pokémon? _ Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Dragonite and Vicchan. Viktor defeats him with great difficulty, and receives Earth Badge and HM Rock Climb from him.

I found it by chance, and I thought it would be a good gift, despite the birthday being mine. "Yuuri says, laughing.

Viktor, surprised, embraces him.

"Thank you very much, Yuuri!" He exclaims. "I really like you."

"Eh?" Yuuri asks, looking at him in surprise and with a very flushed face.

"I like you." Viktor repeats, kissing him on the cheek, also making his face flush.

"Oh really?" Yuuri asks, touching the kissed spot. "I… I like you, too."

And at that moment, Viktor finds himself ready to take on Johto Pokémon League Champion Sara Crispino, explore the two regions with his new HM, and he already knows what he wants to be when he grows up.

**…**

"I want to be a Pokémon Breeder."

"OK." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "As I am studying to be a Pokémon Researcher, we can help each other."

"Perfect."

**…**

**[10 years later - Cerulean City Day-Care Center]**

Viktor Nikiforov finds himself busy at the moment, taking care of a Cleffa, a Pichu, an Igglybuff and a Smooch, while on the phone, talking to his mother about ...  _ a wedding? _

In his right hand, there is a golden ring that shines with light, a shine that is repeated from another ring that is in the hand of someone who has just arrived there. When Viktor realizes who is there, he opens a heart-shaped smile.

"Yuuri!"


End file.
